


Days In the Sun

by Kairousels



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Fluff, Humor sprinkled in with a heaping tablespoon of feelings, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Slow Burn, Soulmates, Warning: Parental Character Deaths, mild verbal abuse and bullying, slight!angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 22:53:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 43,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12095208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kairousels/pseuds/Kairousels
Summary: A tale of small town love between a daydreaming beauty and a lonely beast.





	Days In the Sun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theworldwithkaisoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theworldwithkaisoo/gifts).



> A Beauty and the Beast style abo fic because why not? :’) This is dedicated to not only to my recipient but also to S and E who have been nothing but supportive of me through this entire Kaisoommer journey. Enjoy!

**prologue; _the borders of my life_**

 

The pain is beyond imaginable as Kyungsoo holds his side, unable to stop the tears from running down his chubby cheeks. He keeps wiping the blood away from his face but it doesn't help. The scratches inflicted on him are too severe and each time he touches them, it causes him to cringe.

His entire body is screaming at him to just stop and fall over, but he pushes through it. His cries and whimpers fill the night air as his feet drag along the dirt path. For once he doesn’t feel the sticky, suffocating heat of the small village he lives in. He's too focused on trying to figure out if the hill he is hobbling up is too steep or if the pain in his ribs is keeping him from breathing properly.

‘ _Not all tough now that you don’t have your alpha parents to protect you, huh brat?_ ’

“Shut up,” Kyungsoo mumbles to himself, gritting his teeth and forming a tight fist with his hands. His bangs are plastered to his forehead and he’s not entirely sure if it’s from sweat or blood from his scratches and open stitches.

‘ _Poor, poor little ugly orphan Kyungsoo._ ’

Tears mix with blood and his heart tightens, limping up the driveway to his home, chest heaving. “ _Shut up_ ,” Kyungsoo says a little louder. Flashes of the kids responsible for pushing him around relentlessly and opening his previously healing wounds playing on repeat in his mind.

The eleven-year-old chokes on a sob when he has to turn his body just enough to reach in his back pocket for his house keys. His muscles scream in agony and feel as if the smallest movement will make them tear.

He stumbles inside after spending entirely too long trying to get the key into the lock. He doesn't even bother to catch himself when his tired legs finally give out underneath him. It doesn’t even hurt when his body thumps against the floor, his already bruised and swollen cheek colliding harshly with the cold marble of the foyer.

He coughs, a little blood that had dripped into his mouth from his stitches slightly splattering over the ground in front of him.

It wasn't completely random- this attack that has resulted in him in almost a completely useless state. Kyungsoo probably had it coming when he starting picking a fight with those teenagers. But that didn't make their words or inflictions hurt any less.

He’s an outsider here. He has been ever since he moved to this god forsaken town.

And now it’s just him all on his own.

He should be going back to his guardian's house, but his mind was on autopilot. He wants to see his parents again. He _needs_  to.

Kyungsoo lets out a stuttering breath. He trembles as he struggles to look up at the picture hanging in the beautiful foyer just left of the large staircase. It’s of his family, his mother and father dressed in beautiful hanbok while a single baby sits between them. Kyungsoo is looking up at them with bright eyes, sucking on his fist as they seem to giggle down at him. The picture was taken just at the right moment, capturing the perfect scene and preserving it forever. Kyungsoo lets out a pathetic wail at the sight, vision cloudy with tears.

He’ll never see them again.

A cool breeze from outside washes over him but he ignores it, letting the bright lights of his home spill out into the night. He sobs, curling into a fetal position as the sight of his own blood staining the marble underneath him makes his stomach flip.

 

~

 

Jongin hums as he unlocks the front door. He steps inside and shuts the door as he toes off his sneakers. His backpack weighs him down but he keeps it on as he shuffles through the living room, going to the kitchen to get a snack. He turns the corner and immediately halts when he hears his father scolding one of his older sisters there. His face is red and his are eyes flashing in anger as she cries. Jongin’s other sister is too busy comforting her to notice him, his mother doing the same to his father to try to negate the situation.

Jongin slowly backs away until he’s out of sight again, feeling his heart clench in sympathy when he hears his sister sob the words ‘ _soulmate_ ’ and ‘ _beta_ ’.

He’s overheard her talking to her friends about someone in school before when they’ve slept over. Their house is small and the walls are definitely not soundproof so Jongin knows all about her beta crush. He guesses they must have imprinted or something and his father somehow found out.

He understands his father is protective of his sisters, especially since they’re both omegas, but everyone knows you can’t control imprinting. It’s all instinctual and can happen anytime after you get your gender. Jongin just hopes it won’t happen to him until he’s much older, unlike his poor sister who’s barely through high school and was already struck by fate.

Jongin sneaks upstairs, quiet as a mouse to avoid potentially getting caught in the middle of the whole ordeal in some way. He usually goes unnoticed by his family anyway, being the soft spoken person he is despite his obnoxious older sisters.

He closes his bedroom door with a click, throwing his backpack on his bed and immediately unzipping it to spill its contents.

He has homework but it’s a Friday so he figures he’ll just start it tomorrow. For now, he has other plans, taking out the thin book labeled, “The Map of the Stars” and grinning widely.

He had stayed after school to help out in the library just so he could try to find this book. After all, the mandatory library visits that classes take are only a measly twenty minutes and no one could possibly choose one book in such a short amount of time. Not a good book, at least.

Whether they're graphic novels or just your average story book, Jongin adores them all the same. It helps him escape from his life for just a moment, let's him pretend to be someone else and daydream how _he_ wants to.

Of course, others don't understand him which is why most of his fellow classmates always grumble when they find out it's library day at school. They know Jongin will take his sweet time figuring out where he wants to visit next in his imagination and how meticulous he is about choosing.

Let's just say, he gets yelled at and scolded a lot for ' _not being considerate of others_ '. He tries to ignore it, though.

It's who he is. He shouldn't care what others think.

Grabbing his book, he runs over to his window. He opens it, letting the cool breeze from the nearby shore brush his cheeks. There isn't a screen since he kicked it out a long time ago, so he climbs through. He puts the library book between his teeth and using both of his hands to maneuver himself up. He uses the ladder beside his window, his dad having had left it there the last time he had to go repair a few of the shingles. The screaming inside his house gets more and more muffled as he climbs the ladder. He peeks over the roof, finding the pillow and a stack of books he had left there the previous night, mentally berating himself for being so careless and thanking his lucky stars it didn't rain. He would be so angry with himself if one of his books got ruined. His mother rarely ever lets him buy any these days.

He crawls to the pillow, plopping down on it and removing the book between his teeth. Jongin lays down, the roof itself not being very steep at all, and breaks open the book with a grin splayed out on his face. He's been looking forward to this all day if he's being honest with himself.

It's a bit of a stress relief for him- coming up here. He can see the restless ocean just over the tree line in the distance and it makes him smile joyfully.

A deep blue covers most of the sky, a melancholy yellow mixing with a soft aqua painting the background. Vibrant, but dimmed splashes of salmon pink stand out alongside the blue where the sun hits the lingering clouds in just the right way.

Clouds like brushes of paint with a deep periwinkle color decorate the sky in a layered pattern, scattered here and there. Some spots are darker in tone than others, meanwhile, some are almost like that of a ghost, translucent enough for the color to be barely present but enough to still stain the sky.

The moon is a bright white, like a hole carved in the sky in the shape of a crescent. Jongin puts his own thumb up next to it and closes one eye as he concentrates, giggling to himself when it almost perfectly aligns and looks as if his thumb is glowing at the top.

It doesn't take long for the sun to set and Jongin has nearly lost track of time just staring at the beautiful colors beginning to fade.

Stars begin to scatter in the sky where the gentle waves of clouds are not covering them, letting them peek through and greet the Earth once again for the night. He pouts when he sees that it’s too cloudy out to see the constellations, looking down at his book he checked out from the library with disappointment.

He tries to find a few anyway, flipping through some of the pages and following the words of the paragraphs with his index finger as he reads along. Jongin glances up every once and awhile to see if he can attempt to spot any specific constellations, but it looks like tonight will just be too cloudy to see anything.

It's a shame, really. Jongin was looking forward to using the stars to navigate his way and find his secret treasure. Or at least, imagines he would. He's read countless stories of adventurers using the sky as their map when they're in need, them always staying true and leading the hero towards what they desire most. Jongin figures maybe they can help him find what he desires most as well.

Just as he's about to call it a night, the cold air beginning to seep into his bones and make him shiver, something catches his eye.

It's small, but stands out nonetheless against the dense woodline- a bright light suddenly illuminating in the distance. It’s bright, but the size of a pinpoint.

Jongin’s lips part as he stares hard, eyes curious as he squints to try to see it better. It flickers a little from the tree branches swaying in the wind, making it almost look like-

"A star," Jongin says softly, breath hitched.

But that's silly; stars are meant to be in the sky, right?

Jongin looks down at his book in contemplation, flipping through some of the pages but finding nothing. He bites his lip, looking back at the flickering before glancing up at the sky.

It’s like a grounded star, calling to those above to take it back, but the others can't see it because of the clouds. Jongin's heart aches at the thought, daydreaming about going on an adventure to rescue it and return it to its family in the sky. Maybe even making friends with it along the way.

He's never really had a friend before, only his books, so this little star would be perfect for him. Something that will shine just for him and give him a reason to keep looking up at the sky even though his parents tell him it's such a childish thing.

The light continues to flicker, even hours into the night and Jongin gets more and more concerned.

Since he can't go off to save the little star, the least he can do is watch over it. That's what a hero would do, right?

 

~

 

Kyungsoo grits his teeth, grip on his school uniform tight enough to make his knuckles turn white. He trembles slightly as the principle softly scolds him from across her desk, his eyes never leaving his lap. He’s glaring, eyes a deep crimson as his emotions get the better of him.

He was taken to the principal's office after a teacher witnessed him pushing another student for cutting in front of him in the cafeteria. Kyungsoo didn’t even bother to explain himself as he was dragged by his arm the entire time, getting yelled at for not uttering one word.

It was useless. Anything he would say would just fall on deaf ears or possibly get him hit if it was deemed he was just ‘talking back’ and disrespecting his teacher.

No one would believe him if he told them he didn’t push her for cutting in line because no one would care. No one would care that the girl was calling him a no good orphan that should just leave the village. That no one wants him here anyway.

No one would care that the girl told him he deserves the scars marring his body.

Or worse, that he should have just died with his parents that day.

Even when he was the little eleven-year old orphan, no one truly gave a shit. Why should they suddenly care five years later?

It’s why even now, in front of the principal, his guardian who has taken care of him like he’s her own son, he doesn’t utter a word. He’s too livid to even open his mouth to speak about it. It’s bad enough that his pureblood alpha pheromones are spiking, his eyes practically glowing from his anger.

He hears the principal sigh when she realizes he’s ignoring her. She gets up, walking around her desk to kneel in front of him. He still doesn’t look up but lets her take his hands into her own.

“Kyungsoo,” she says softly, trying to catch his gaze. Eventually, he looks down at her, expression blank. She smiles a little and squeezes his hands slightly. “I promised your parents I would help you when you first arrived in this town and I plan to keep that promise, even now. I know it’s hard. I’m so sorry if that girl said something to _make_ you push her, but you can’t let your temper ruin your judgment. Whatever she said, I’m sure was horrible, but you can’t let it bother you.”

Kyungsoo smiles bitterly, eyes downcast again. Easy for her to say.

“If you let it bother you, then that just means they win,” Principal Hwa says, desperation in her eyes. “You’re so strong, Kyungsoo. Look how far you’ve made it… Don’t let the measly words of the ignorant people of this village get to you.”

Tears prick at his eyes, but Kyungsoo still says nothing.

Principal Hwa sighs again, trying to give him a reassuring smile. “Hang in there for a little while longer… You have two more years and you won’t ever have to deal with this village again.”

Kyungsoo feels like his throat is being constricted, his chest tightening as tears threaten to overflow. “Can I go? I have a test next period,” he asks hoarsely, voice shaky.

Principal Hwa can tell he’s lying but she nods and gives his hands one last squeeze before standing. She walks him to the door as he grips the straps of his backpack with all of his might, bidding the young alpha a quiet goodbye as he leaves.

He keeps his head hung low and ignores the eyes boring into him from the other staff members in the front office. He swears he can feel each of his scars suddenly start to itch, the thick scar extending from his jawline and across the bridge of his nose bothering him almost immediately. He closes his eyes for a moment, trying to will away the urge to scratch at his face like he always does when he’s anxious.

The faint scar starting from his right brow and running in a jagged line up into his hair burns the most at the moment, the rest of them that marr his face and neck flaring up as well. The irregular scar across his cheek and the bridge of his nose just aches, it extending across his left eye and into his hairline as well. Some students pass him, giving him looks of disgust and he gives in, using his nails to scratch at them.

It only irritates his skin more but he can’t stop. With a heavy heart, he tries to keep his face expressionless but the tears threatening to fall give him away. Kyungsoo picks up his pace, throwing open the door leading to the stairwell and pushing it closed. His breathing is going haywire and he doesn’t bother checking to see if anyone else is there, just collapsing at the very top of the staircase. He brings his knees up to his chest, arms overlapping each other on top of them. He finally lets his tears fall hates how he feels like he can sense every single scar on his entire body by now.

It hurts.

His scars hurt.

His heart hurts.

 _Everything_ hurts.

He hates this town so much. He wants to leave so badly, but he has nowhere to go. The only thing keeping Kyungsoo from running away completely is the remnants of his memories with his parents in their home here. It still doesn’t comfort him at night, though, when he has to fall asleep in an empty home all to wake up and walk to a school he doesn’t care for.

Principal Hwa tries to get him to stay with her at her home, but he can't. He's tried before and he never sleeps, feeling too out of place and anxious to even close his eyes for longer than a second.

He’s so close to being done, but he’s ready to give up on everything now. He’s so _fucking_ ready. It doesn’t help that everyone’s whispers of how he looks and acts like a monster- like some sort of _beast_ \- just consumes him, making him lash out at anyone who comes near him.

He’s not welcome here. By _anyone_. Adults and kids his own age alike.

The adults sneer at him just as their children do, verbally tearing him apart right in front of his face. He never asked for his parents to die. He never asked for these scars. He never _asked_ to move to this godforsaken town.

Kyungsoo grips his school uniform as he sobs into his arms, the sound a little muffled. His eyes are probably their usual crimson red, the whites of his eyes most likely bloodshot from tears. He cries until his throat feels raw and his eyes are stinging. He trembles, biting the sleeve of his shirt to try to stay quiet and not bring anyone in.

As he continues to break down, though, he vaguely thinks he hears sniffling somewhere farther down the stairwell. He decides, though, that it’s probably just his own echo.

 

~

 

Jongin bites his lip and tries to keep from grinning ear to ear as he practically skips down the hallway. Some of his friends wave at him, a few girls huddled around their lockers giving him a shy glance as well. He just gives them all a small wave, a giddy feeling settling in his chest.

It’s lunch and everyone is making their way to the cafeteria. Jongin is as well, his backpack slung over his shoulder and a little folded piece of paper nestled in his hand. He had just gotten back from the library and is excited to meet up with his boyfriend during lunch.

Jungwoo is an upperclassman, unlike Jongin. He’s in his final year of high school and will be heading off to college soon. Jongin can’t wait since that means he’d be able to visit him time to time since Jungwoo promised they would stay together even after the other’s graduation.

Jongin clutches the poem in his hands to his chest, excited to give it to his boyfriend. They’ve been dating for almost six months now and Jongin likes to find little poems just so he can write them down for Jungwoo to keep. The one he has in his hand right now, however, is one Jongin personally wrote. He spent hours at the library before school today reading over classic poets and trying to imitate their style.

The poem he wrote today is about how their relationship came to be.

Jongin was in his first year of high school when they met. He was helping out with one of the school festivals when Jungwoo had approached him and confessed he had a crush on him since he first caught sight of him in the hallways. Jungwoo had been so sweet too, asking Jongin on a date and taking him to the beach so they could talk and get to know each other.

Jongin thinks Jungwoo is all he could have ever asked for. They both talked about leaving the village, about building their own lives outside of the ones their parents wanted them to live. For the first time in Jongin’s life, he didn’t feel judged for wanting things much bigger than himself. Jungwoo allowed Jongin to be comfortable in his own skin and let him rant to him all he wanted.

It was amazing, and Jongin couldn’t ask for a better boyfriend than him. That’s why this poem is so special to him. In this, he confesses his love for him.

It’s a different kind of love from that which is professed between heated kisses and quick handjobs in the privacy of Jungwoo’s bedroom when Jongin sleeps over. It’s something from the bottom of Jongin’s heart and he wants his boyfriend to know just how serious he is about loving him.

Jongin glances at the cafeteria doors everyone is currently piling into, deciding to stop by the restroom first to wash his hands. He starts to slide his backpack off of his shoulders and suddenly freezes when he hears Jungwoo’s voice coming from inside.

“I swear, he’s driving me insane.” Jongin peeks around the corner just enough to see his boyfriend talking to his best friend, Sunho. He never really liked him but tolerated him since Jungwoo liked him so much.

“Oh come on,” Sunho says, looking a little smug. “It can’t be that bad.”

Jungwoo just shakes his head, looking beyond annoyed. “Just- How can a farm boy omega like him even _think_ he can be worth so much?” Jongin feels his heart sink, stomach turning to lead. “Do you know what he told me yesterday? That he just knows he has more ‘potential’ than this, whatever _this_ is.”

Jongin is frozen in place, recalling their conversation last night about how he thought he could do so much more with himself if given the chance. Jungwoo had just agreed when him, telling him that he deserved more before kissing Jongin hard and bringing him into his lap.

He thought it had been romantic despite them still not having gone all the way, but now, Jongin just feels dirty and ashamed.

Sunho snorts. “This is what I’ve been telling you since the beginning. He thinks just because he can get better grades than the rest of us, that just makes him better. I don’t know how you can stand being with him.”

“He gives good head, okay?” Jungwoo snaps. Jongin has to restrain the sob threatening to rip from his throat. He covers his mouth, suddenly feeling like vomiting from how dizzy he feels.

“Well, you have to go out there sometime. I’m sure he’s looking for you so he can read you another poem or whatever.”

“If he reads me one more of those, I think I’m going to explode.”

Sunho laughs obnoxiously and Jongin wishes he could remember how to move his legs at this moment. “You could always fuck his mouth every time he tries. Maybe then he’ll get the hint.”

Jungwoo sighs, like Jongin really is that big of a burden to him. “I’ve already tried that. I mean, for such a smart person, he’s really fucking dumb.”

Tears stream down his cheeks now when he starts to hyperventilate as his free hand tightens around the sheet of paper with the poem, practically crushing it. He can hear his heart shattering piece by piece as the seconds tick by. The pain becomes unbearable as he tries to stay silent but ultimately fails.

Jongin runs as fast as he can before he can possibly hear anymore, mind racing and heart clenching in his chest. He darts through the empty halls, throwing open the nearest door to an empty stairwell he can find. Everyone is in the cafeteria right now, so he just sinks to his knees and releases a choked out sob, knowing there's no chance anyone would see him like this.

He can't seem to catch his breath, it getting harder and harder so he just shoves his face into his hands to muffle his cries when they get higher in volume.

How _dare_ he say those things about Jongin, after all they've had?

But maybe they really never had anything to begin with.

Jongin should have known better. It's his own fault for getting so ahead of himself and assuming Jungwoo liked him the same way. But it still feels so wrong that Jungwoo can just speak about him like he's _nothing_ , like he's dirt under his shoe, then go and talk about their most private moments to his best friend and God knows who else.

As if Jongin wasn't allowed to have wants and needs of his own.

As if Jongin couldn't be himself around someone he _thought_ cared for him unequivocally.

"Two more years," Jongin mumbles to himself through his sobs, voice shaky. “Just two more years.”

He continues sobbing to himself until he seems to run out of tears. His eyes are bloodshot and raw, cheeks stained from tears and his eye bags all puffy as he rubs them solemnly. His little cries eventually taper off into quiet sniffles that seem to echo in the empty stairway.

~

Kyungsoo clutches his diploma in his hands, staring at it as his classmates rejoice around him.

It’s over.

It’s finally over, but he can’t help but feel livid as he stares at the sheet of paper encased in leather. He grits his teeth, it just a reminder of everything he’s gone through. His blood boils, the raw anger in the pit of his stomach starting to overtake him.

Others around him cower at the smell of his alpha pheromones acting up, even fellow alphas stepping away from him and staring at him warily. An angry pureblood alpha isn’t exactly someone anyone wants to mess with and that’s the probably the only thing that saved Kyungsoo these past two years.

Even though Kyungsoo got his gender at an early age, it took a while for him to actually go through the physical changes that come with it. At first, he was just a skinny little string bean who could barely defend himself if he had to. The only thing about him that was a pureblood alpha was his scent but when he turned sixteen, he bulked up easily. He's no longer the little freak everyone would push around in their free time but instead is one of the most intimidating members of the entire village. If his scars and piercing glare doesn't keep everyone away, his temper sure does. Anytime he lashes out, his eyes flash a blood red, so needless to say he barely goes a day without that frightening crimson color taking over his irises from anger or irritation.

Principal Hwa comes over with her husband, trying to guide Kyungsoo away from the crowd of celebrating students when he directs his narrowed eyes at those around him. "I hope you know I'm proud of you, Kyungsoo. You did what most would never be able to accomplish in your shoes."

Her husband pats Kyungsoo's back, not minding the glare the pureblood alpha sends his way since he knows Kyungsoo's no harm. "Your mother and father would be proud of you."

Kyungsoo glowers at that, but he stays silent. His eyes flit to the ground and stay glued there.

Principal Hwa sighs. "You should get home Kyungsoo. It might take you a while to pack."

He stays silent, only giving a small nod. Her husband offers to accompany him back to his house, but Kyungsoo ignores him and just walks away. Neither of them come after him, though. They know to give him space when he needs it and for that, Kyungsoo's grateful, but right now he's too emotional to speak to anyone.

Principal Hwa and her husband have taken care of him since his parents first passed away and have done their best to try to raise him to the best of their capabilities. They were his legal guardians, after all. It was kind of nice considering they were an older couple and all of their kids had already moved out. They were still busy enough, however, that Kyungsoo was left to his own devices when he wanted to be.

They've been the only support he's had in this entire village and even now that he's graduated, they're following him to America to help him find a decent place before he starts college in a few months. They even promised to take care of Kyungsoo's parents' home as he attends school in Seattle. Kyungsoo's a little comforted he won't have to start over completely alone and that the only thing he has left of his parents will be in good hands. All he can think about at the moment, though, is the pure, unadulterated rage coursing through his veins.

He marches towards his home, the thick blazer of his formal school uniform making him sweat as the muggy air sticks to him. He takes a turn once he starts to trek up the hill, shoving at the branches as he makes his way through the wooded area. He’s uncaring about how the thorns on the bushes in the brush below him catch on his dress pants and rip the material there in the slightest.

Kyungsoo ducks under a few branches, stepping out into the clearing that leads to a small beach just at the edge of his parents' property. He doesn't even hesitate to yell in frustration, dropping his diploma in the sand and picking up a nearby rock. He uses his whole body to throw it, it splashing heavily out in the shallows. He picks up another right afterward, doing the same thing. He grunts as he throws a particularly heavy stone, shouting right after it hits the water with a mighty _thwunk_.

"All that for what, huh?!" He bares his teeth unknowingly, shaking with anger. "To get this stupid fucking diploma?!"

Kyungsoo grabs the leather case, ripping the diploma from it and tearing it to shreds as he walks into the shallow water. He doesn't even pay mind to the fact his leather shoes are soaked and that his dress pants are clinging uncomfortably to his shins as he walks further in.

He throws the ripped paper into the cool water, it fluttering a little with the gentle wind before settling on the top of the rippling ocean water. His chest heaves as his hands ball into fists at his side, white knuckled and fingernails digging into his palm.

"Eight years- _eight fucking years_ of pain and suffering for something I never cared about since you left. I hope you're proud," he snarls, gaze directed at the open ocean. Small waves crash against the sand behind him, barely audible over his pounding heart ringing in his ears. He swallows harshly, his mouth suddenly feeling like cotton when the warm breeze caresses his skin in the most delicate way.

"Why did you leave me?" He whispers desperately.

His bottom lip trembles against his will as tears start to sting his eyes, the horizon in the distance starting to blur from his tears. "Why couldn't you just stay?... Why did you have to leave so soon?"

Kyungsoo sniffles, letting out a soft sob as he tries to wipe away his tears before his tears fully fall. "Why couldn't you just take me too?"

He looks down at the small fish that curiously swim toward him, the crystal blue waters reflecting the sunlight on the on the sand underneath in such a breathtaking way. Kyungsoo can't even look at it without thinking of them.

“Mom... Dad…” It takes all of Kyungsoo's strength to not just collapse there in the water as his face scrunches up and he finally allows himself to cry.

~

Jongin clutches his diploma to his chest, walking around aimlessly like he always does when he needs to think. His eyes are glazed but tears don’t fall. He already spent the entire night before sobbing until the early hours of the morning. They're bloodshot and swollen, but Jongin doesn't care.

His parents sat him down last night and said they had something important to tell him. Little did Jongin know that it wasn't the whole "we're so proud of you" pep talk he's always dreamed of hearing from them.

Instead, he was told that he won't be attending college due to the fact his mother needs his help here at home taking care of her. Their excuse: she's too sick to be on her own and his father needs to work. His sisters are off starting their own families and his parents decided it would be too much of a burden to ask them for help so the responsibility will be solely resting on Jongin's shoulders. Now he has to sacrifice his opportunity to study abroad at a top school and stay home for god knows how long.

It hurts.

It hurts _so_ much.

He just knows his parents hesitated to tell him this since his acceptance letter to Cambridge University was the only thing that kept him going these last few months of his senior year. He wanted to give up so badly but the fact he knew there was such a bright light at the end of the tunnel made him push through. Because of this, he graduated top of his class and he was unbelievably proud of himself.

But one thing that should have given him some sort of sign, was that his parents barely reacted when he told them the good news. Hell, they didn't really even bat an eye at Jongin getting into such a prestigious school either. Now that he recalls, his mother only gave him a sad look and a measly "good job" before walking away.

He should have known better than to have hoped for anything more than who he is now. He's stupid for creating this sort of fantasy that he would actually leave this village and live the life he always wanted for himself.

Jungwoo was right. He was nothing more than a hopeless, farm boy.

Jongin's feet drag against the gravel as he starts to walk up a hill. His school uniform feels suffocating as his heart just clenches painfully in his chest. He's breathing shallowly as he sniffles pathetically, letting his bangs fall in his eyes as he wallows in self-pity.

Suddenly, the smell of fresh cinnamon assaults his senses, the strong scent making him stop and blink. He sniffs the air a little, recognizing the pureblood alpha's scent almost immediately.

Jongin and Kyungsoo have never talked. They've never really even crossed paths once during their shared years in middle and high school. There was only one time Jongin came face to face with the alpha and it was the time where Jongin volunteered as a library aid during his free study period. He had helped the other check out a book, but neither of them uttered a word. It was a silent exchange where Kyungsoo took the book once Jongin was done and just left without a word of thanks. That being said, Jongin really knows nothing about the other boy.

It also doesn't help that Jongin was always too surrounded by others to be able to of had the chance to talk to him. Because of his ex-boyfriend's popularity in school, even after they broke up everyone knew Jongin's name. He had many people who called themselves his friends but Jongin knew better than to open up like he did with Jungwoo again. In fact, the people who were his 'friends' constantly poked fun of how different he is, how it's strange that someone as weird as him can be the pretty boy of the village.

Jongin kept them at arm's length and now, thinking back to it, he probably could have found a better friend in Kyungsoo than all of the rest.

He was curious about the alpha, but the stereotypes and all of the prejudice the rest of the student body had against him kept Jongin away. Not because he believed in any of that nonsense, but because Jongin already stood out like a sore thumb. He was terrified of what would happen if he even _tried_ to befriend Kyungsoo, but that didn't keep him from being a little drawn to the alpha.

Everyone has always been so judgemental of him, however, Jongin has a sneaking suspicion he's just like any other teenager. Just wanting to fit in and have friends to call his own.

It’s not exactly a secret what happened to his parents. Afterall, word travels fast in a small town like theirs. It's a shame something so horrific could happen to such a sweet family like theirs, especially so soon after they moved here. Jongin’s pretty sure in the history of the entire village, he's never heard of a boating accident like their’s going so wrong..

Jongin follows the scent, carefully stepping over underbrush of the small patch of forest and gently pushing away branches until he comes to a clearing. He pauses momentarily, in awe at the very beauty of it, having not even known that this spot existed. Had he known, he would have probably come here all the time rather than escaping to his roof when he was stressed or anxious.

He sees Kyungsoo a little ahead of him, standing in the shallows of the beach with the water sloshing against his shins. Jongin squints when Kyungsoo seems to tear something and throw it in the water, getting startled a second later when the alpha literally screams in frustration.

Jongin stands there, feet frozen to the ground as he witnesses Kyungsoo break down. He can actually smell the rage and self-resentment in his scent, something Jongin's never been able to pick up so easily on in any one else before.

He stays quiet, barely breathing as he senses how Kyungsoo's emotions change to dejected and miserable as he mutters something Jongin can't quite make out.

All of a sudden, the alpha turns around, tensing up when he sees Jongin standing there. His eyes are a bright red, even from this distance. Jongin feels the wind rustle his hair, carrying Kyungsoo's scent with it.

Oddly enough, Jongin can tell the other isn't angry that he's here; he’s more shocked than anything. The omega avoids looking into Kyungsoo's eyes, though, not wanting to stare too long at the other's terrible scars marking up his face. He hangs his head, looking down at the sand.

“I-I sorry. I didn’t mean to intrude I just.” Jongin swallows, mouth feeling like cotton, especially when Kyungsoo just glares in response. He marches out of the water and the dry sand clings to his shoes the moment they make contact with it.

“It doesn’t matter. I was leaving.” Kyungsoo says and Jongin thinks that this might be the first time he’s ever heard the other boy properly speak.

Jongin doesn’t say anything, just looking at the open ocean in front of him, then to his diploma in his hands. He sighs, sitting down and letting a few tears well up and fall as he holds his diploma to his chest. He doesn't even notice Kyungsoo stop and stare at him just as he’s about to walk back through the wooded area.

“What’s wrong with you?” Kyungsoo asks and Jongin looks up at him when he notices the other’s tone, it being soft despite the words themselves. He’s heard these words so many times but for some reason, they don’t sting now when Kyungsoo mumbles them. Even from the look in the alpha’s eyes, tells Jongin he actually wants to know.

The omega looks back at the vast ocean in front of them, eyes a little out of focus. "I'm going to be trapped here."

Kyungsoo adjusts his stance, facing Jongin completely and looking at him like he's waiting for him to continue. He has his arms crossed, eyes still narrowed.

That's where Jongin explains everything, figuring he has nothing to lose now. He tells Kyungsoo about his passions, how he wants to go out and experience the world. How his dream came true and he was accepted into a college overseas. Kyungsoo looks impressed when Jongin informs him that he got into Cambridge University, eyebrows raising and eyes widening in the slightest. ' _A better reaction than my own parents_ ', Jongin thinks bitterly.

By the time Jongin finishes explaining everything, he's all broken up again, tears streaming down his cheeks and heart feeling so overwhelmingly heavy. Kyungsoo, though, looks at him like he's not entirely understanding Jongin's conflicting emotions.

"If you really want to go, then go. It's not like your parents can stop you."

Jongin expression turns horrified and Kyungsoo's eyebrows furrow. “How could I just leave my mother when she’s so sick?”

“I mean, if you really cared about taking care of her like you say you do, you wouldn’t feel like you’re so trapped here. Stay if you think it’s right, but hey if you think giving up your dreams for something that isn’t even your job all because it’s your ' _duty to your family_ ' or whatever, then fine then be my guest."

Now, Jongin is never quick to anger but the moment Kyungsoo even speaks to him like this isn't a big deal, his temper flares almost immediately. He stands and balls his hands into fists, his frustrations at his parents and his entire situation boiling over. He makes the grave mistake of taking it out on Kyungsoo.

“What the fuck do you know about family? You don’t even have one.”

Jongin regrets the words as soon as the words leave his mouth, especially when he watches the visibly hurt spread across Kyungsoo’s face. A sight that might just haunt him for the rest of his life.

Kyungsoo seethes, getting in Jongin’s face. “You think I don’t know what family is? Trust me, you’re the one who has no clue here. You won’t know a damn thing about family until you lose them…” Jongin stands there, shell-shocked at the other's words, guilt creeping into his heart. “You’re just like everyone else. And here I was thinking you were always different, that you didn’t belong here but maybe you do."

He gives one last glare towards Jongin, upper lip ticking into a snarl. "Good luck with your shitty life Jongin.”

Kyungsoo leaves after that, pushing at the branches and stomping away. He leaves Jongin there on the beach, the omega slumping forward and outwardly sobbing without bothering to hold back. He doesn't know why, but the harsh words coming from Kyungsoo of all people completely break his already fragile heart in half.

Jongin thinks, as he starts to hyperventilate and viciously wipe his eyes, he might just remember the look of Kyungsoo’s retreating form fading into the woodline for the rest of his life.

 

 

**part i: _wasting in my lonely tower_**

 

The wind caresses his skin as he rides his bike down the hill, jet black hair shining in the sunlight. He tries to slow down just a bit as he rounds a tight corner of the dirt path, smiling a little when his bike slides and kicks up dirt behind him.

He rides by Mrs. Choi’s antique shop, spotting her outside as she tries to repaint the sign outfront. She yells at him as he races by, telling him to slow down or else he’s going to get himself hurt. He just laughs it up, yelling back for her to have a good day and peeking back just in time to see her shake her head smile.

The market is approaching fast after he pedals by a few other shops, their doors open to take in the cool summer breeze of the morning. It’s relaxing, the wind in his ears like this. It makes him feel like he’s on top of the world, even if it’s just for a brief moment.

He steadily breaks, coming to a stop when he reaches the busy market area set up in the middle of the plaza. Stepping off his bike, he walks with it by his side, greeting everyone he comes across as he walks to one booth in particular.

An elderly man is there, trying to move a box of produce.

“Need some help, Mr. Ahn?”

Mr. Ahn looks to him, smiling wide. “Jongin! You always seem to come right when I need help.”

“Mom told me you might need help this morning,” Jongin grins, hitting the kickstand with the tip of his shoe and leaving his bike. He steps into the little booth, picking up the box with ease. “Where do you want these?”

“On the table for now. If you help me set up, I’ll send you home with some extra persimmons on me.”

Jongin nods, putting down the box and helping Mr. Ahn set up the display. He looks up when he hears a gentle jingling coming from his left, smiling at the sight of the homemade wind chime gently moving from the breeze. The flaps of the tent above them flutter ever so slightly, the sound blending with the soft conversations of the other villagers setting up their booth as well. “How’s Mrs. Ahn doing today? My mother said she could have me run over some more of her willow bark if she needs some.”

“No, no dear boy. She’s doing quite fine this morning. She actually woke up without any joint pain for once.” Jongin’s face brightens as he organizes the cucumbers. “She even was able to lift little Jiyoung without a problem. Our son was impressed. Your mother must be magical.”

Jongin chuckles. “I’ll tell her you said that. So your son is back in town?”

“He is. His wife couldn’t make it because of work. Apparently she does business in Japan these days, but she’ll be here in a couple of weeks so I should be grateful for that.” Mr. Ahn gives him a look, stopping what he’s doing for a moment. “Speaking of a wife, Jongin how old are you now?”

Inwardly sighing, Jongin tries not to keep his composure despite knowing where this is going. “Twenty-six.”

Mr. Ahn sniffs a few times. “And you’re still unmated? My boy, you’re not getting any younger, you know.”

Just as Jongin’s about to answer, someone else interrupts. “Oh Grandpa, leave the poor guy alone. He may be the village beauty but that doesn’t mean he has to settle for any of these losers around here.”

Jongin shoots the woman a grateful glance, greeting her with a small ‘ _Morning Yuri_ ’. Yuri smiles at him before regarding her grandfather.

“The only person you should be nagging should be me, not Jongin over here.”

Mr. Ahn grumbles. “I’m just saying, by his age I already had two kids and a loving mate.”

Jongin tries not to make a face as he finishes up emptying the boxes of produce. This really isn’t the first time he’s heard this spiel, but at least Yuri is here to save the day. She’s only four or five years younger than Jongin, but she’s really the only one in the village that understands him and doesn’t judge unlike everyone else. It’s nice, but she’s still a bit too close minded for Jongin to consider her a close friend. Call him overly cautious but he can’t help but to be wary around the other villagers ever since his relationship in high school.

He’s too guarded, he knows, but it’s for the best.

Yuri scoffs, picking up an apple and giving her grandfather a couple won. “Times are different, Grandpa. We take our time choosing our mates.” Another customer moseys over to the booth and Jongin recognizes her to be one of his neighbors, Mrs. Lee. She gives him a small smile of acknowledgement before joining in on the conversation.

“It’s true. It took my son years to find the right mate.” She looks to Jongin. “Are you getting another lecture, my boy?”

Jongin shakes his head, about to assure her Mr. Ahn was just giving helpful advice, but Yuri cuts in. “When does he _not_ get lectured these days. I swear, you’re amazing for having such patience Jongin.”

Jongin chuckles nervously, scratching the back of his neck. “Everyone means well.”

Mr. Ahn reaches over to grab a bag beside Jongin, giving it to Jongin’s neighbor when she starts to pick out a few vegetables. “We just worry for you, Jongin.”

There it is again.

That word that makes Jongin’s throat close up with anxiety and his heart clench.

They never say it in a loving matter, but more of how you would worry about a sick family member.

To Jongin, it’s almost the same as calling him a freak. An outcast. They _worry_ for him because they don’t understand him. They just see him as being this dreamer that needs to come back down to reality. Or like there’s something wrong with him in general.

The amount of times he’s heard other villagers express their _worry_ for Jongin to his mother makes him want to vomit. He’s a freak for just being himself.

They pester his mom, trying to tell her how to be a mother, and Jongin feels ashamed that she has to go through that all because Jongin isn’t like the others.

Because he sticks out and everyone resents him for it.

“Speaking of worry,” Jongin snaps out of his little daze, clearing his throws and stacking the now empty cardboard boxes as his neighbor leans in to whisper. “You wouldn’t believe who’s back in town.”

Yuri, always one for gossip, leans in, eyes sparkling with curiosity. “Who?”

“Do Kyungsoo.”

Jongin jerks, accidently knocking the boxes over and cringing when they noisily hit the ground. He looks at his neighbor urgently. “What?”

Mrs. Lee nods frantically. “My husband and I saw the lights on in his home last night for the first time in eight years! I kid you not!”

Jongin blinks. What would Do Kyungsoo be doing returning to this pathetic little town, especially after being gone for so long? It’s impossible. There’s nothing here for him anymore.

Jongin already feels guilt creep into his heart from their last conversation, mortally afraid of even possibly facing him despite all the years that have gone by.

Yuri makes a noise of disbelief, leaning against her grandfather’s fruit stand. “Are you sure someone didn’t just buy it? I mean, it is a really lovely home and it’s so off the beaten path no one would have noticed someone moving in.”

“It’s him! We saw him outside trimming the bushes and I know those terrifying scars anywhere.”

Jongin purses his lips, knowing Mrs. Lee lives way too far away from Kyungsoo’s home to even be able to see anything. Most of the area surrounding Kyungsoo’s home is just trees so it’s well hidden and a little far from town. The only time you might be able to spot it is during the night since there lights shine through the treeline.

Jongin has seen it clearly once from his home. He had to be on his roof just to see it but even then all he could make out was a pinpoint of light. Which is why he’s only taking what Mrs. Lee says with a grain of salt. She’s always been one for gossip just like Yuri.

Mr. Ahn makes a face, turning his nose up at the two of them. “Whether he’s back or not, you two should know better than to talk about him. You know how bad that kid’s temper is. The last thing we need is him coming back to terrorize us all, so don’t breathe a word of this to anyone.”

Mrs. Lee giggles, turning to Jongin to see he’s still in a state of shock. “Oh dear, don’t be afraid. A gentle beauty like you shouldn’t worry about monsters like him. You’ll be fine.”

Oh how Jongin wishes he could correct her, tell her he isn’t scared and that she shouldn’t be so judgmental after all these years, but he knows it will only fall on deaf ears. This is how the people of this village are. They treated Do Kyungsoo like he was a feral beast, like he wasn’t even a person. They’re scared of him and it’s the reason why they mistreated him so badly his entire time here.

Jongin always wanted to step in, always wanted to help but he was young and didn’t want to be the victim of even more scrutiny so he just let it happen. He watched from the sidelines as Kyungsoo was cast out and bullied.

He’s ashamed, even now, and he resents the fact he was too caught up in his own feelings at the time to realize he was almost as bad as the rest of the town. What he said to Kyungsoo all that time ago.... it was unforgivable. But in the end, he was dealing with his own sort of hell.

The one thing that got him through high school, the one single thing that made him think everything could actually turn out well in his life, was going to college and getting that acceptance letter in the mail was nothing but a tease. Even now, his heart hurts unbearably at the thought of that day.

His mother and father didn't realize at the time just how severely it would affect him, but as the years passed, they saw how he had slowly broken down. His mother feels immensely guilty now that she's been able to see just how much she's held her child back, but Jongin tries his best to assure her that it's alright. He shouldn't care so much, especially eight years later.

This is his life now. He was stupid for thinking it would be anything outside of this wretched town.

"Jongin? Are you alright?"

Jongin tenses up, blinking a few times as he regards Yuri. Mrs. Lee places a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Oh dear. All of this talk about Kyungsoo seems to have frightened him."

"Can't really blame him, to be honest," Mr. Ahn mumbles, patting Jongin on the back a second later. "You get home to your mother, boy. Thank you for helping me set up. This ol' back can't take that heavy lifting anymore."

Jongin bites the inside of his cheek to keep from speaking, knowing correcting them would only bring trouble for himself in the end. He's not afraid of Do Kyungsoo.

Sure, the fact his blood red eyes looked as if they stared right through his soul, and the way he practically snarled at anyone that came near him was extremely intimidating, but that hardly affected Jongin's opinion on the alpha. However, it's better to let everyone think that, than let them actually know what's going on in his mind.

Jongin's tried that once- letting someone into his innermost personal thoughts and look where that left him? Sitting at the bottom of the stairway at his school, trying to muffle his cries as he sobs all by himself.

He looks at Mr. Ahn, smiling shakily. "Thank you, Mr. Ahn. I'll be back tomorrow to help you." He bows after speaking, the plastic bag filled with miscellaneous fruits and vegetables crinkling with his movements.

Mr. Ahn nods, bidding him a quiet farewell. Yuri and Mrs. Lee smile at him as he grabs his bike and mounts it, Mrs. Lee patting his back. "Tell your mother hello for me! I have some pie with her name on it later if she's feeling up to it."

Jongin smiles, giving a small noise of acknowledgment. "She's been able to eat more lately so I'll stop by later to pick it up! If she doesn't eat it, my father definitely will when he gets back."

Mrs. Lee chuckles, waving at him as he starts to peddle away. Jongin feels a bit bad leaving so suddenly, but he really should be getting home. Besides, being around gossip of any kind always somehow ends up leading back to him. It's one of the reasons he stays so quiet and doesn't utter a word when he's in public.

He tries his best to blend into the crowd, lay low and keep any sort of attention off of himself, but it never works. He's been told he's the one everyone looks to when he walks into a room, his perfect tan skin and jet black hair. His soft brown eyes and beautiful smile.

In all honesty, Jongin never understood why people refer to him as a 'beauty'. He's not so different from everyone else. He still makes mistakes and has his bad days too, but they never see it that way. Jongin's gotten so used to being called that, that it sounds more of like an insult than anything. He knows everyone says it as a compliment, but he can tell that behind their fake smiles and friendly tone of voice, there is an underlying resentment there. He can just sense it every time and it makes him uncomfortable.

'A beauty,' he's heard one of the older village ladies say, 'but a funny boy.'

It stings just like any verbal abuse he's faced in the past. It's dumb, so very dumb, because it's not even that bad of an insult, but it hurts all the same. Maybe Jongin is just too sensitive and should grow a thicker skin, like his dad has always said to him whenever he catches his son crying in his room.

Jongin sighs as he rides his bike through the market, the morning heat from the rising sun causing sweat to bead a little on his forehead and drip down his spine. Luckily there is still a breeze coming from the sea, warm and a little muggy but still welcomed nonetheless. He makes his way up the hill, zooming past shopfronts as he makes his way to his next destination.

He has to stop by a few shops to pick some things up for his mother before returning home, but what he doesn't expect to hear are whispers of Do Kyungsoo spreading around the village like a wildfire. So after a couple hours of running errands, he returns home, albeit a little disgruntled about all of this talk about the pureblood alpha finally returning.

Even at dinner while his mother is cooking, she speaks about how their elderly neighbor, Mr. Jung, stopped by just to say how those red eyes are back in town and are giving everyone a bit of a fright. She, of course, thinks everyone is just being ridiculous, especially when Jongin tells her Mrs. Lee's story from earlier today.

"Honestly, no one has anything better to do these days," she says as she cleans up from dinner, washing the plates and putting them on the drying rack. A gentle breeze blows through the open window there, making their house a little more bearable from the heat. They don't have air conditioning and you'd think Jongin would be used to it having grown up in this summer heat, but he isn't. He still feels the exhaustion tugging at his bones as the sweat trickles down his face. He lays his head on the cool table after using his shirt to wipe away some of the sweat from his forehead.

"They never have anything better to do," Jongin mumbles.

His mother hums. "At least they're leaving you alone for once."

Jongin frowns, sitting up again and leaning his head against his hand. "But they're still being so malicious. I mean, even if Kyungsoo did come back, you'd think they would all just not care and go on with their lives like they did before."

"People are finicky, I guess."

He hesitates, looking out the window by the dining room table and into the night. The sun has already set and the moon illuminates the open fields around their home, the small gusts of wind bringing in the salty smell of the ocean. "Do you think he could have actually returned?" Jongin asks softly. His mother stops what she's doing and turns around, sighing softly as she looks out the window as well.

"For his sake, I hope not. Especially with all that he's gone through." Jongin glances at her, a little surprised to see genuine concern in her eyes. His mother has always been one of the few who had felt sorry for Kyungsoo, even years after his parents' passing. But then again, she's always been the type to worry about others, whether they're strangers or family.

She looks at him suddenly, smiling. "Why don't you go get ready for bed? And take a shower while you're at it. You look gross."

Jongin's lips quirk into a slight smile. "Dad said for you to take a warm shower to help your circulation problems, so I'll forgo the shower for tonight." Their water system has been acting up lately, but they have to wait until Jongin's father comes back from his fishing trip to fix it.

She glares at him playfully. "You need a bath more than I do, brat." He rolls his eyes with a grin, standing up just to make his way over to his mother. She tries to bat him away when he goes to hug her, screeching when his sweat soaked shirt touches her. "Get off of me right now!"

"Now you have to shower too," Jongin says smugly, and his mother gives him a menacing look.

"You're just like your father," she grumbles, pushing towards the stairs. "Now go hurry up and take a quick shower before I decide to just dunk you in the ocean."

"Okay, okay," he giggles, dragging himself up the stairs. "Don't try to come upstairs without me again. Dad will kill me if he finds out you did." She gives a grunt in response, busying herself in the kitchen so Jongin leaves her be and makes his way to the bathroom.

His mother has a muscle deficiency that causes her to feel extremely weak by the end of the day, especially when she's been on her feet all day. She really can't leave the house anymore unless Jongin uses their old, beaten up car to bring her whatever she wants, but even then she really doesn't like to leave the house. The medication she has to take to help her with it makes her feel very sick, and causes her to lose her appetite. It's the reason Jongin needed to stay home to take care of her, especially with his dad out trying to bring home money for them. She needs all the help she can get and even though Jongin used to be so bitter about the fact, he's come to appreciate being home with her. Although, he can see the guilt plaguing her face when she looks at him when she thinks doesn't know. She feels horrible for holding her son back from his own life, Jongin can just tell.

Anytime she quietly brings it up to his father, though, he just writes it off, saying there's no reason for him to leave now.

' _What college would accept someone his age with barely any education? He belongs here. Not out there_.'

Jongin always listens from the top of the stairs as they discreetly argue about it, staring off into space as his heart just breaks even further. But his father is right. Who would want him now? There's no point in even dreaming about it.

Still, as Jongin turns on the shower and drags his shirt over his head, he glances in the mirror at his unruly hair and tired looking eyes. He can still see it, that small sparkle of hope that hasn't died yet. His reflection is still just as insecure and timid as it was when he was younger, still having high hopes for himself and his future.

He's not sure whether to be proud of himself for still clinging to that hope or to consider himself pathetic for not being able to move on from it even now, eight years later.

Jongin's quick to shower, mostly just wiping off the sweat and grime from being outside most of the day. He has to save enough water for his mother so he lathers up his hair with shampoo and rinses it almost immediately, adding conditioner as he scrubs his body with the facecloth.

He steps out once he's all clean, toweling off and tying it around his waist before making his way to his room. He digs in his drawers for a change of clothes, strands of his wet hair falling into his face. He throws on a shirt and underwear, clumsily stepping into a pair of basketball shorts before ruffling his hair a bit more with the towel. He just happens to glance out his window as he does so, eyes widening when he swears he spots a light in the distance.

Jongin gasps, leaning against the windowsill and trying to make sure he's not just seeing things. The light from his room makes it hard to see, though, so he runs to his door and shuts off the light. He can still hear his mother moving around in the kitchen so he figures she can wait a little longer for him as he climbs out his window and scales the roof. He settles on the little pillow he left up there in the nook where he usually sits, cursing when he sees books he's left there, a habit he still hasn't seemed to shake.

He looks out into the distance and squints, unconsciously leaning forward and yelping a little when he almost loses his balance. Jongin swallows harshly, blindly reaching beside him for the binoculars he keeps up here. He brings them to his eyes, used to only using them to look out at the passing cargo ships that go by their town every once and awhile, and gasps at what he sees.

Mrs. Lee was right. The lights really _are_ on in that house.

Jongin spends longer than he’d like to admit on that roof, recounting their last encounter. He feels guilt eat at him, it just as fresh and painful as it was the day when it first hit him like a brick wall. He shouldn't have said that to him. Kyungsoo didn't deserve to hear such horrible, foul words come from him, especially when he was obviously already upset.

He wonders how much Kyungsoo has changed or if he’ll be seeing him around. He hopes not, mostly because Jongin’s not sure he’d be able to take it. Would Kyungsoo still hate him for the way Jongin spoke to him before? Would he laugh at the fact that Jongin's life really did end up being pathetic like he said it would be all those years ago?

Jongin shakes his head, trying to rid himself of those thoughts. He shouldn't be thinking this way. For all he knows, Kyungsoo might not be the same kid he grew up with. He may have changed.

Or at least, that what Jongin wishes so desperately for even though he's not exactly sure why considering they are still basically strangers.

~

"But _mom_ ," Jongin whines, trying to press himself into the small table, the pillow he's currently sitting on feeling very uncomfortable from the angle he's sitting at.

"Now Jongin," she chastises, continuing to make the rice cakes at the counter and using her little cookie cutter to make them into little cherry blossom flowers. She places them in a colorful box she and Jongin had bought at the market earlier today. "Don't be rude. Kyungsoo may have lived here before but he deserves a welcome home from _someone_ in this village."

Jongin releases a high pitch whine, face scrunching up and a pout forming on his lips. "But why _me_?"

His mother puts her hands on hips, eyes narrowing. "Jongin, if I could walk all that way I would deliver them myself but you know very well that the doctor told me I can't be pushing myself and Kyungsoo's home is up that steep hill."

Looking down at the table he currently has his cheek smushed against, Jongin sighs. "Why are you making all of these? Everyone knows Jihye makes the best rice cakes in town."

She leans over to hit his arm with a wooden spoon, pointing at him threateningly. “My rice cakes are just fine. Besides, making them from scratch yourself means more to the person you’re giving them too.”

"Yeah," Jongin says, scratching the table lightly and staring at his finger as his mother finishes cutting the last rice cake. "But what if he doesn't take them?"

Jongin's mother hums thoughtfully, sitting down on one of the pillows next to him. "Well, at least we can say we offered right? I mean, it's got to be hard coming back to a place you know you're not accepted in. He deserves some recognition for that, in my opinion."

She's right. If Jongin were in Kyungsoo's shoes, he's not sure he'd _ever_ even think to look back at this small town of theirs. The people can be so cruel and there is no one else here that would know that more than Kyungsoo. Even Jongin knows the shit he went through over the years was nothing in comparison to Kyungsoo.

It’s one of the main reasons Jongin holds his tongue and does what his mother asks of him. Because Kyungsoo does deserve something nice for a change, something from someone who can understand him, even if it's by a fraction amount, and won't judge him in the slightest.

In the end, Jongin helps his mother decorate the rice cakes with little flower petals and delicately moves them into the decorative box. When they're all wrapped and ready to be delivered, Jongin's mother shoos him out of the house and tells him to only come back once Kyungsoo's taken them.

He carefully lays the box inside of the basket on the front of his bike, making sure it won't move too much before taking off. The heat overwhelms him the moment he starts to peddle away from his home, the breeze not even helping keep him cool in the merciless summer sun. The air makes his lungs feel sticky, like he's having difficulty taking a proper breath as he pushes himself to ride up the steep hill in front of him. It sticks to his skin as well, so thick and muggy that he's practically drenched in sweat in minutes.

What a fantastic day to be delivering rice cakes to the neighbor.

Jongin pants lightly, messily brushing his bangs off of his forehead before they can become soaked with sweat. He looks ahead, groaning loudly at the path in front of him.

He has a long way to Kyungsoo’s place.

~

Jongin paces outside of the large, Western style home, the double doors in front of him appearing more and more daunting the longer he looks at them. He debates just leaving the rice cakes on the welcome mat at the front door and taking off on his bike, but he knows his mother would kill him for not welcoming Kyungsoo back.

"This is so stupid," Jongin mumbles, swallowing harshly. He stands still for a moment, staring hard at the doorbell as he massages the spot between his thumb and index finger anxiously. "Just do it, Jongin. What's the worst that could happen?"

Jongin steps forward, feeling confident until his finger hovers just over the doorbell. His breath hitches as he stands there, frozen. It's not like Kyungsoo will remember him. There's no _way_ Kyungsoo would remember him.

It's been eight years.

Jongin only talked to him that _one time_ on the beach.

It's not a big deal. Jongin's just overthinking things _like usual_. All he needs to do is press the button, talk a little, then run away like the coward he is.

It's simple.

Easy.

But then why is Jongin still unable to press that goddamn button?

"Maybe I should just throw it through his window," Jongin mumbles, backing up a little and clutching the rice cake box to his chest.

Keys jingle somewhere behind him and Jongin whips around to see none other Kyungsoo standing there, a basket of fruits and vegetables in his arms as he stares in shock. Jongin stares back, equally as shocked because Kyungsoo really _did_ come back after all these years.

It would be a total lie to say that the alpha looks the same as when they were kids. Now, instead of the bowl cut he sported throughout most of high school, his hair is cropped. The sides of his head are shaved in a buzz cut, but his thin bangs are still long enough to sweep across his forehead. His eyebrows are thick and jet black like the rest of his hair. His face a lot skinnier now that he seems to have lost all of his baby fat.

What really throws Jongin off are the alpha's crimson eyes. At first, Jongin cowers in fear, worried he may have angered Kyungsoo for being here since when they were kids the omega only saw the other man's eyes glow red when he lashed out. For some reason, though, Jongin is able to realize that the other man means no harm. The more he looks, he can see that Kyungsoo's eyes aren’t glowing like they used to, but instead are just a deep blood red.

His left eye seems a little discolored around the top edges of the iris. They're a pale blue, what you would normally see in some of the elderly members of the village, but standing out as a stark contrast to Kyungsoo's already unique eye color. It looks as if it follows line of scars extending from his temple and across his eyelid. The same scar runs in a jagged pattern across the bridge of his button nose and down his cheek, spreading there a little. It's a thick, rubbery looking, pink color and visibly indents into his skin.

He has a second thick scar running from his chin and through his lips, finishing in a curved line just near his nostril. His lips are damaged but only in that single line that runs through them.

The alpha's other scars are much thinner, although still very noticeable. A couple seemingly branches out of his hair and down his other temple, another starting at his side bangs and almost reaching the corner of his good eye. There are a few on his neck and disappearing down into his white t-shirt as well, the skin slightly swollen and having a small sheen to it. Even his ear has a scar or two running through it. Jongin's heart lurches at the sight. Who knows how many scars the alpha actually has.

"You okay there?" Kyungsoo asks hesitantly, bringing Jongin out of his slight daze.

"Uh." Jongin flushes. "H-How long have you been standing there?"

“Long enough to hear your plan to just chuck the box through my window and run.” Kyungsoo smiles, much to Jongin's disbelief. "Kim Jongin right?"

Jongin realizes his mouth had been hanging open unattractively so he closes it quickly, clearing his throat and adjusting his stand. "Y-Yeah." If he could stop stuttering that would be absolutely wonderful right now. "You remember me?"

"Hard to forget someone like you," Kyungsoo says simply, stepping around Jongin and fiddling with his keys to find the correct one. Jongin's heart drops for a moment when he thinks the alpha is referring to their last conversation, fear apparently seeping into his scent enough for Kyungsoo to even sense it. He turns around, looking at Jongin with a little concern. "What's wrong? Are you alright?"

Jongin's mouth open and closes a few times, thoughts racing. "You're... not upset at me?"

Kyungsoo's lips quirk, eyes a little amused. "I mean, it's not like you _actually_ threw your box through my window so there isn’t much to get upset at."

"N-No not that," Jongin says, cheeks probably red as a tomato but luckily he can just blame it on the bright sun blaring down on them. "It's- I just... I still regret the things I last said to you before you left."

His mouth feels like cotton as he waits for Kyungsoo's reaction, practically trembling as he grips the box of rice cakes with all his might. He fully expects to take the brunt of Kyungsoo's possible anger, to never be forgiven for being so hurtful when the other was obviously in so much pain at that time, but Kyungsoo surprises him yet again.

The alpha smiles and his expression is so soft that Jongin is left breathless. He's pretty sure no one in their little town has ever seen Do Kyungsoo smile.

Kyungsoo opens his front door, stepping aside a little as he balances the paper bag filled with food on his hip. "Why don't you come in for a little? You can cool off before going all the way back home."

Jongin stands there frozen to the ground again, lips parted and eyes wide as he stares at Kyungsoo. Inviting him into his home? Is this really the same Kyungsoo he knew all those years ago? "It's okay," he says awkwardly, scratching the back of his neck. He cringes when he feels his neck drenched in sweat. "I'm used to the heat."

The other man raises an eyebrow, eyeing Jongin's sweat plastered bangs and little sweat patches on his shirt. "Are you sure?" He asks, stepping aside a little more and that's when Jongin feels it. The cool breeze that feels like a crisp winter's day.

 _Air conditioning_.

Jongin contemplates. He's used to surviving without air conditioning since very few buildings in the village have it, but that doesn't mean that he would pass up such a golden opportunity like this one.

On one hand, he'll be able to completely cool off and relax a little before having to bike all the way home and possibly run more errands for his mother. On the other hand, he would be alone with Do Kyungsoo.

In his house.

A place pretty much no one has been inside of in this village.

Had you asked Jongin what he would have done eight years ago, he would have dropped the rice cakes and ran. Now, however, something has changed. Kyungsoo doesn't look all that intimidating anymore.

Granted, the scars and the other's red eyes still make Jongin very wary, but if the omega was being honest, he's quite mesmerized by Kyungsoo's eyes. He finds it strange that he doesn't even smell the faintest hint of anger in the other's cinnamon scent. He'll have to ask his mom later to see if she knows anything about it. Afterall, Kyungsoo is the only pureblood alpha he's ever met. For all he knows, this is normal.

Kyungsoo's presence, though, seems to be very laid back and it's one of the reasons Jongin finds himself taking a step inside the other's home. The alpha actually looks _happy_ Jongin chose to stay and it makes Jongin himself feel a little relieved as well. Jongin can return the sentiment, especially when the cool air of Kyungsoo's home hits his skin.

"Just take your shoes off there," Kyungsoo says quietly, toeing off his sandals. Jongin does as he's told, quiet as a mouse as the alpha leads him further into the home

Jongin's heart is racing and he's not sure why. The other's strong scent invades his senses and makes him have to blink a few times to focus.

Purebloods, from what Jongin has read, have one of the strongest scents of all of the genders. Back in the day, it was meant to help protect their pack mates from any sort of conflict. Even now, if people even catch a whiff of pureblood alpha on you, they will avoid you.

Pureblood alphas are known to be the strongest, having more stamina and endurance that puts them at the top of the list for genders. They're rare these days, since most pureblood families are considered traditionalists now that most of the modern age has forgone the whole thought process that your gender decides your role in society. Now, people mate with whoever they wish, gender norms much different in the recent generations.

Many people can be linked to pureblood families, since they used to be much more common, but nowadays it's mostly just a status thing, if people choose to flaunt it. It really gets you nothing but attention.

Kyungsoo, though, really doesn't seem like the type to flaunt his pureblood status, even way back then. In fact, Jongin's pretty sure he hated it if anything. It was one of the main things that caused him to stick out like a sore thumb during middle and high school here. There were so many stereotypes about pureblood alphas that the people projected onto Kyungsoo when he lived here. His anger issues were one of them, but in Jongin's opinion, the other had every right to be as angry as he was, and as often as he was.

That's why it comes as such a surprise that Kyungsoo is being very kind and courteous as he shows Jongin the way to the kitchen. The alpha still seems a bit wary and guarded, but for the most part, Kyungsoo seems very open to him at the moment.

"Right this way. Sorry if the kitchen is a little messy. Had I known someone was coming over I would have done the dishes."

They walk through the large foyer, Jongin shuffling behind Kyungsoo awkwardly as he observes his surroundings. From the outside, one could only tell that the home is two stories, but now that Jongin is inside, he sees a staircase not only leading upstairs but downstairs as well. The staircase is lined with a wrought iron banister, red-stained wooden stairs standing out against the pale grey colored marble floors that run seemingly throughout the whole house.

It's beautiful-- breathtaking even. Jongin feels as if he's been transported to another world, never having seen architecture like this except for in books. It looks European style, white paneling around the doors and on the bottom half of the wall. There is a small rotunda at the top with a skylight, a chandelier hanging from the center.

Even the kitchen is in a similar style, but at the same time very modern. It's open, sharing space with a dining area as well as well as a sitting area too. The cabinets are a creamy white against the stainless steel appliances, the island in the middle a cherry red even though the tile is no longer the same pale grey as the marble. It's, instead, an off white stone, looking a little weathered but Jongin assumes that's the appeal in it.

It's gorgeous, unlike anything Jongin has ever seen, and every little thing about it amazes him. All he can think at this moment is how much Jongin's mother would love to cook in here with all of this space. Their kitchen isn't even half the size of Kyungsoo and definitely doesn't have all of the appliances.

Kyungsoo has two ovens _and_ a dish washer.

Jongin hates to sound like such a country boy, but it's just so amazing.

Kyungsoo watches him eye the pots hanging above the island, setting his bag of vegetables down and slowly emptying it. "I know it's a bit much," the alpha speaks and if Jongin didn't know any better he would think Kyungsoo sounds a little embarrassed.

"No, no," Jongin's voice cracks and he clears this throat, looking over at the beautiful dining room table situated under the chandelier. "I've just never seen anything like this in person." He licks his lips, making eye contact with Kyungsoo. "It's very lovely."

Kyungsoo chuckles and Jongin's stomach does a little somersault at the sound. "Well. I'm glad you think so. Would you like some water? I don't know about you but just being out there for too long makes me feel like I'm going to pass out."

Jongin nods wordlessly, fiddling with the rice cakes in his hand as he watches Kyungsoo bring out two glasses and fill them with ice and water. Does he give them to him now? Or maybe wait?

What does he even say to bring it up? He's so tongue tied at the moment that he can't even begin to try to speak, let alone without stuttering or his voice cracking.

Why is he even so nervous? It's not like Kyungsoo has given him a reason to be scared of him in any way.

In the end, the only thing Jongin can physically get himself to do is silently put out his hands with the box of rice cakes balanced on top. He's blushing terribly and he lowers his head to try to hide it. It's awkward, so goddamn awkward and Jongin hates how the guilt that has plagued him over the years is coming back full strong.

He wants to make it up to the other man, but he's so nervous just being in front of him like this again that he feels like he isn't even in control of his own body. What makes matters worse is that Kyungsoo doesn't even react at first, just continuing to fill their glasses of water and ignore Jongin like he's not even there.

It makes Jongin just want to run and hide.

He's so stupid.

Kyungsoo probably doesn't even want these rice cakes anyway and if it weren't for the fact Jongin feels like his feet are permanently stuck to the ground, he would have high tailed it out of there.

Just as the omega's eyes start to sting with tears, Kyungsoo speaks.

"So Jongin, how have you-" Kyungsoo turns to face him with the drinks in hand, stopping short and blinking in surprise when he sees Jongin shakily holding out the rice cakes. His nostrils flare in the slightest and his expression falls when he takes in Jongin's horrified expression. "Oh god, I'm so sorry. You must have thought I was ignoring you."

Jongin looks up at him through his lashes, breath hitched as Kyungsoo takes the rice cakes and gives a small dip of his head. "I-I thought..."

Kyungsoo waves his hand, gently handing Jongin his glass of water and giving him an apologetic expression. He taps his left eye, the one with the contrasting pale blue against the crimson color swimming in his irises. "I'm partially blind in this eye so depending on where you're standing, I’m not able to see you."

"Ah," Jongin says, flooded with relief but also embarrassment. God he must have looked like a complete idiot but at least the alpha wasn't outright ignoring him. The last thing he wants is to upset Kyungsoo again. "I'm the one who should be sorry. I didn't really say anything so it was kind of my fault."

The alpha's lips quirk. "It's okay. It's kind of cute, you just stood there and waited for me to notice you." Jongin flushes again, choking a little on the sip of water he happens to be taking at the same time. "I'm kidding, Jongin."

The other's tone is light and teasing, and Jongin's really not sure how to respond. He swallows the cool water, eyes darting back and forth between Kyungsoo's. "Right."

His gaze lingers on Kyungsoo's for a few moments and the other laughs nervously. "I have to apologize, I'm not very good at starting conversations. Or carrying them for that matter." Jongin smiles a little at that, feeling a more relaxed that he doesn't seem to be the only one grasping at straws here.

"That's alright. I'm the same way," Jongin assures and Kyungsoo seems to mimic his smile, plush lips turning into a charming grin.

They stare at each other, the air is charged with something that Jongin can't quite put his finger on. Whatever it is, it's calming in a way that Jongin can actually feel his body relaxing, no longer as tense as he was when he first came in. He's still sweating a little and his face is way too hot to go unnoticed but maybe he won't be so tongue tied now.

Jongin is the first to break eye contact, a little sheepish from having so much attention on him. He looks at the box in Kyungsoo's hands and gestures to it, making the alpha give a small 'oh!'.

Kyungsoo puts the box down on the counter along with his glass of water, eyes visibly brightening as he unwraps it and takes off the top. The rice cakes have kind of moved a little in their long journey here, but they still look just as pretty as they did when Jongin's mother packed them.

The other man picks one up, looking at Jongin hesitantly. "Did you make these?"

"My mother did," Jongin says, still smiling. "She wanted to welcome you back to the neighborhood properly. I only had a hand in decorating-- and delivering of course."

Jongin will probably never forget the way Kyungsoo’s red eyes sparkle as he looks at the food in front of him, like a child opening his gifts on Christmas morning. Call Jongin crazy, but he swears he can actually pick up on the elation Kyungsoo is experiencing bleeding into his scent. And when Kyungsoo puts down the rice cake and turns to him, Jongin can visibly see just how much the alpha appreciates this gesture.

"I-Wow." Kyungsoo looks at a loss for words. "This is beautiful. Thank you so much, Jongin. Really."

The taller man laughs quietly, waving his hand. "It's nothing really. But I'll be sure to tell my mom that you said that."

 

It’s quiet again and both of them seem to struggle entirely too much to keep their conversation going. Jongin feels like he should probably head home and not overstay his welcome, but his curiosity is starting get the better of him. Before he can say anything though, Kyungsoo beats him to it.

“So will I see you around town, then?” he asks, a little hope in his eyes and Jongin swears he looks like kicked puppy.

Jongin nods, swirling the last bit of water in his cup. “Maybe… How long are you planning to stay?”  
“Stay?” The omega gestures with his hands at the kitchen around him and Kyungsoo gives a little ‘ah’. “I’ll be living here permanently from now on. My job is technically based in Seoul so I’m able to telework every day.”

Jongin tries to contain himself, but his eyes are wide with wonder. He speaks quietly, eyes sparkling. “So does that mean you have wifi?”

In their village, only very few buildings have internet, let alone publicly accessible internet. The public library used to have wifi but it was severely slow and was eventually gotten rid of because no one really used it. Jongin remembers being so heartbroken when the head librarian told him that. He used to use it almost every day just to see what was going on in the world or to try to do research on things that interest him when the library didn’t hold enough information for him.

Kyungsoo laughs, taking in his amazed expression with an amused grin. “I do. All over the house actually. I have a router that makes the connection a bit stronger in my study, though, since I have to participate in business meetings over skype.”

“Wow. That must be so nice.”

“Do they still not have internet here, then? I’m surprised, but then again I’m really not.”

Jongin shakes his head, suddenly looking sullen. “Not anymore. They got rid of it four years ago but it barely worked anyway. Sometimes I would wait for the webpage to load for almost an hour.”

“An hour? Well at least you’re dedicated.” Kyungsoo takes his cup after he takes the last sip, putting it in the sink next to his own. “If you ever need the internet for something, though, don’t be afraid to ask. I have hot spots too I can lend out since I really don’t use them anymore.”

“Oh no, I wasn’t insinuating-“

Kyungsoo shakes his head, waving his hand. “I know, but I don’t mind. I know how suffocating it can be without really any access to the outside world except for the TVs at the bar in town. Which I’m sure are still the same ones from when we were kids so probably not the best size for the amount of people that gather around to watch them.”

Jongin’s not sure why it comes as a surprise that Kyungsoo remembers that, but then again he almost never saw the alpha there.

Every couple of days everyone in the village would squeeze into the bar and watch the news, laughing and drinking with each other. It was the only time children were allowed in too since most of them would just eat the free food given out by the bar owner and run around while they play together. Jongin has a lot of fond memories of that time since his sisters would usually tag along and play with him too. It was usually a lot of fun for both children and adults. It still happens every once and a while but not as often. Jongin really can’t say he misses it now, since he gets judging stares or bombarded by harsh questions at any sort of function this town puts on.

Jongin tries to smile at Kyungsoo despite the way his heart clenches in his chest. “Thank you, then.”  
Kyungsoo nods, that soft look still in his eye as he regards Jongin. It’s almost as if he’s looking at Jongin like some sort of long lost friend when he shouldn’t. Not after how rude Jongin was back then, not only making the comment about his family but also how Jongin bore witness to the bullying Kyungsoo when through and how he just stood there at the sidelines and allowed it to happen. Allowed him to go through it _alone_.

Not to mention the comment he made about him not knowing what family is because he doesn’t have any. Kyungsoo was right. If anything, Jongin doesn’t know the true meaning of family like he does and he understands that now.

What he doesn’t understand, though, is how Kyungsoo can be so sweet to him right now. Doesn’t he have any lingering resentment? For someone who was angry at almost everything and everyone that crossed his path, the alpha in front of him sure seems calm. However, Jongin still can’t tell if it’s just a front the other is putting on.

He literally knows nothing about the other man. Absolutely nothing.

Jongin tried to ignore his existence in school like everyone else, avoided him like the plague because he didn’t understand him. Maybe that’s why Jongin starts to get choked up again, tears stinging his eyes and his voice going a little hoarse. Because he’s just filled with so much regret even though to this day he doesn’t understand really why.

“Kyungsoo… I’m so sorry,” Jongin begins, trying to desperately show he’s being sincere. “For everything I said at the beach after graduation. It was totally out of line and wrong for me to even think that.”  
Jongin’s not really sure what he expected as a reaction to his apology, but Kyungsoo’s soft chuckles and fond crimson eyes are definitely not it. The alpha waves his hand a little, leaning against the counter and crossing his arms afterwards.

“Don’t worry about it, Jongin. We were both young and a bit emotional that day. I hope you’ll forgive me for what I said about your mother.” Kyungsoo’s expression turns a little concerned, not once looking away from Jongin’s gaze. It makes Jongin feel a little warm, but in a comforting way, especially as relief floods him at the fact that Kyungsoo never held his words against him in the first place. The guilt still lingers a little, but at least he’s not trembling anymore. “How is she by the way? I remember hearing back then that she was a little sick.”

Jongin smile turns a little sad. “She has muscle problems so she’s a little weak but she’s powering through it like she does everything else.

Kyungsoo glances at the rice cakes, eyes a little unreadable. "I'm glad to hear she's not letting it get her down. Tell her thank you for me, would you?"

Wrapping his arms around him as goose bumps appear on his skin from the cold, Jongin nods. "Of course."

The alpha almost looks as if he doesn't want to let Jongin go for some reason, then again Jongin's probably the first guest Kyungsoo's had in this home in years. "You should probably get going."

Jongin swallows, watching the other man fidget a little and play with his fingers. His nostrils flare, like he's trying to take in Jongin's scent one last time. Jongin looks down at his red eyes, slightly breathless when Kyungsoo steps a little closer. "I should."

Kyungsoo puts a hand on his upper back, touch gentle as he leads him back to the front door. They pass the by the multiple paintings on the wall, each as beautiful and unique as the last and Jongin wonders how he missed them before. He was definitely a lot more anxious and stressed when he first came in so he isn't really surprised he did.

Jongin briefly wonders if the rest of Kyungsoo's house is just as grand and beautiful as the foyer.

The alpha opens the door, bidding Jongin a shy goodbye, to which the omega gives a little bow and little smile in response. He thanks him for the water and Kyungsoo waves as Jongin mounts his bike, only to start to take off down the path towards town.

Jongin glances back at the house one more time just in time to see Kyungsoo closing his door and disappearing into his house. He bites his lips, feeling excited for what seems like no reason at all as he pedals away.

It feels almost like a breath of fresh air has come to the village. Like the change Jongin has been so desperate for in this little town is finally here.

Kyungsoo is nothing like he remembers and for that reason, Jongin can't help his thoughts stray to the alpha the entire bike ride home. Even later in the evening when Jongin's laying in bed, he glances out his window, seeing lights fluttering in the distance like a forgotten fallen star shining through the wood line.

 

~

 

It's been a few days since Jongin ventured up to Kyungsoo's house to hand deliver the rice cakes and the omega would be lying if he said he hasn't been replaying every single detail of their sort of awkward reunion over and over in his head.

At first, he was mildly embarrassed about how uncomfortable he was and how stiff he acted during their conversations. However, the longer Jongin thought about it, this unexplainable happiness started bubbling up in his chest the more he thought back to the alpha's sweet smile and kind eyes even as they stood in silence and struggled to keep the conversation going. It makes his chest feel all warm and fuzzy, and he breaks out into a little grin every once and awhile.

Kyungsoo seems so different now that Jongin's kind of hoping he gets the chance to get to know the alpha a little better, but at the same time he's still unsure. Kyungsoo may seem like he's different but who knows who he really is deep down. It's been eight years, after all, and Jongin's really not ready to get his hopes up in any sort of way again.

Although, it would be nice to talk to someone like Kyungsoo... Someone who has experienced the world outside his own.

Jongin lays on the small sofa in the living room, long legs hanging off the edge as he starts to doze off. His mother is moving around in the kitchen, making stew for them to eat for dinner later. His eyes are closed and his breathing is slowing but there's a sudden soft knock on the front door.

He groans, especially when his mother gestures for him to get off his ass and answer it.

She's expecting a few of her friends to come over soon for their little knitting club or whatever it is they do. Jongin usually escapes to his room and locks himself in there until he hears them all leave. They always try to convince him that their sons or daughters would make a wonderful match with him and comment on how beautiful any children they have would be.

Jongin just nods and laughs awkwardly, darting up the stairs as soon as he's given the chance.

When Jongin gets up, he stretches, lazily putting on his slippers and dragging his feet as he walks over to the door. He opens it, tired eyes a little puffy and a visible pout on his face as the sun immediately shines in his eyes. He raises his hand to block out some of the brightness, squinting a little.

He gasps loudly when he sees Kyungsoo standing there with the decorative rice cake box in his hand, looking a little dazed as he stares at Jongin. Jongin stares back with a deer in the headlights stare, eyes wide and shoulders tense as he takes in those crimson red eyes.

Kyungsoo blinks a few times, licking his lips nervously and clearing his throat. "Uh, hey Jongin."

Jongin's really not sure how to respond, especially when a soft breeze flows by and overwhelm him with Kyungsoo's sweet scent, but all he can think about doing is running and hiding in this moment.

So that's exactly what he does.

He slams the door shut, breathing heavily as if he just ran a marathon as he presses himself flat against the door like a starfish and spreads out against it. His mother comes in, looking at him weirdly when she spots his deep flush creeping onto his cheeks and down his neck.

"Who was that?"

Jongin grimaces. "Do Kyungsoo."

She squints. "Then why did you slam the door?"

"I don't know! I just did!" He yells without meaning to, it cracking at the end.

"Why are you screaming?!"

 

"Because I'm overwhelmed!!"

His mom rolls her eyes in response, detaching him from the door and pushing him aside. He panics, trying to stop her. “Wait, no mom!-”

She opens the door, a polite smile on her face. “Kyungsoo! Hello, sweetheart. How are you today?”

Jongin puts his hands to his cheeks as Kyungsoo chuckles and answers, his deep, soothing voice making the omega frantically look around for a new spot to hide now that he's successfully embarrassed himself yet again. He runs back to the living room, internally dying as he tries to hide behind the small bookshelf there.

Why is Kyungsoo even here? Just to return the rice cake box?

He really didn't have to honestly, it's such a cheap, flimsy little thing that he could have probably just thrown it out. Jongin's mom probably won't even keep it since it's one of those things that can really only be used once before starting to break down.

Did he feel obligated to?

Maybe he wanted to thank Jongin's mom in person? Even then, it's been three days so that'd be weird right?

Fuck, what is he even going to say?

' _Hey sorry about slamming the door in your face. Nice weather we're having, huh?_ '

Yeah, probably not the best approach.

Just as Jongin starts to consider sprinting up the stairs to his room before it's too late, his mother peeks around the corner of the book shelf.

“Jongin, what are you doing?”

Jongin squeaks when he sees Kyungsoo peak around the corner too, eyes curious and a tad bit amused as they both watch him. He has a pair of Jongin’s older slippers on and Jongin inwardly sighs because great now they’re going to smell like Kyungsoo.

"Uhm. I was- uh," Jongin gestures to the shelf. "Admiring the books."

Kyungsoo brings a hand to his mouth to try to stifle his chuckles, Jongin's mother just giving Jongin a judgemental look before regarding Kyungsoo again. "Please ignore my son. He's not usually _this_ weird."

"Mom!"

"Stop yelling. And will you get out from behind that shelf already? What's wrong with you today?"

Jongin makes a face, trying not to pout as he takes a few steps away from the shelf. If his cheeks weren't warm before, they're practically on fire now. Kyungsoo just gives him a little smile, bowing his head slightly in a silent greeting. Jongin mimics him and proceeds to play with his fingers, trying to distract himself. His mother sighs.

"Jongin, why don't you show Kyungsoo around the house? He'll be staying with us for dinner."

Kyungsoo and Jongin both speak at the same time, Jongin giving a loud ' _what?_ ' and Kyungsoo a little ' _no, no that's quite okay_ '. Jongin's mother gives the other man a stern look. "There is no way you're going to walk all the way down here and I'm not going to send you home with a full stomach, Kyungsoo. That's not how it works in this house."

The alpha stands there, looking a little lost as to what to do. He glances at Jongin briefly and then back at his mother who was trying to give him a serious look, nodding a little after thinking for a moment. "If you don't mind, I'll stay."

Jongin's mother claps her hands, always one for company no matter who it is. "Great. Don't worry, dear, Jongin's father and sisters are all out of town so it will just be the three of us tonight." She smiles at the little sigh of relief Kyungsoo gets, glancing to Jongin. She curls her lip, punching his arm a little. "Go be a good host and take care of your guest."

Jongin gives her a desperate look, trying to convey he doesn't know what to do. She just rolls her eyes. "Jongin why don't you go show Kyungsoo around the house. I'll call you guys down when dinner is ready."

At first, Jongin feels a sense of dread because his room is a mess and that's the last place he wants to bring Kyungsoo but then he remembers his mother's friends will be over any moment now. He'd rather subject Kyungsoo to his dirty room rather than the judgemental eyes of his mother's little knitting club.

"Uh, yeah sure. This way." Kyungsoo looks at him, following him up the narrow stairs as his mother goes back to adding to her stew.

"Downstairs really has nothing to it. Just the kitchen and the living room."

"No secret passageway behind the bookcase? You looked like you were trying to find one when I came in," Kyungsoo teases.

Jongin's face scrunches up as his cheeks are stained a light pink. "No, that was just me getting to know the wall a bit better."

"Great people, walls."

"Amazing conversationalists. You’d be surprised," Jongin says, smiling a little when Kyungsoo chuckles. He stops, the alpha stopping as well when he gestures to the rooms. "This is my parent's room and my sister's room. Mine's right here at the end of the hall."

Kyungsoo nods, looking at the family photos on the wall curiously. His red eyes are soft as he takes in Jongin as a baby looking up at the camera with a gummy smile as he's held by his sisters.

Jongin uses this as a prime moment to quietly slip away, darting into his room and aggressively grabbing all of the clothes on his floor and shoving them into the closet. His window is open so at least it smells a little fresh in here minus that sandwich he didn't finish yesterday that's still sitting on his desk. He makes the last minute decision to chuck it out his window, the plate still in his hands.

Just as he contemplates throwing the plate out the window as well, he hears Kyungsoo clear his throat behind him. Jongin gasps, whirling around and hiding the plate behind his back. Kyungsoo gazes at him, cracking a grin.

"You really to like throwing things through windows, don't you?"

Maybe he should just throw himself out the window, instead. "You should try it sometime. Great stress reliever," Jongin jokes, relieved when the alpha chuckles.

"Sounds like it." Kyungsoo looks around at Jongin's room, hands in his pockets. He stares at Jongin's small collection of books on his deck, the omega shuffling to his bed and hiding the plate under his pillow. He can't tell if Kyungsoo is smirking because of the books or because he can see Jongin's movements out of the corner of his eye. Jongin prays it's the books but then again, there is nothing amusing about ' _Philosophy In Ancient Greece_ '.

"So it's only you and your mother here for now?" Kyungsoo's gaze flits to the poster above Jongin's bed depicting the map of the world.

Jongin wrings his hands together anxiously. "Yeah. My dad's out on a fishing trip with friends and my sisters are either at their homes with their mates or working. To be honest I like it just being my mom and I, though. It's why I really don't mind helping her out when she needs it."

Kyungsoo hums, directing his stare at him now. Jongin's heart skips a beat when they make eye contact and the alpha gives a soft smile. "You're a great son, then."

"I try my best," Jongin murmurs, shyly looking away.

They fall into silence again and doesn't feel too suffocating, that is, until Jongin notices how his covers are basically balled up on his bed. It looks entirely too messy and Jongin hates that he gives into the urge to smooth it out despite Kyungsoo watching his every movement.

Why he feels this incessant need to impress the alpha all of a sudden, he'll never know. For now, though, he can't help the fact he can somehow physically feel every mess around him even though his room isn't even that bad.

Kyungsoo's smug grin hasn't left his face once since he first came into Jongin's room but it somehow looks fond as he inhales deeply a few times, as if he likes Jongin's scent. For some reason, just that thought makes Jongin feel a little satisfied. He writes it off as something to do with his wolf.

Once Jongin's done fixing the covers, he awkwardly gestures to it. "Uh, you can sit if you want. Or at my desk I guess."

Just as Kyungsoo is about to answer, Jongin hears a few obnoxious voices coming from downstairs and freezes. The alpha peers out into the hallway curiously along with Jongin, following behind him as they tiptoe. "Are those your sisters?"

"No. Worse," Jongin whispers gravely, taking a peek down the staircase and jumping back when one of his mother's knitting club friends catches sight of him. He instinctively grasps Kyungsoo's wrists and drags him back to his room, closing the door and locking it just in case.

"Uhm." Jongin turns around to see Kyungsoo staring at him with his lips slightly pursed. "Not that I don't mind being in your bedroom with you behind a locked door, but is there any specifics reason why?"

Jongin flusters, realizing he was still grasping Kyungsoo's bare wrist in that moment and letting go immediately. He speaks lowly, glancing at his door in paranoia. "My mom has friends over. You remember Mrs. Kwon? The insane lady that used to be a substitute teacher at our school?"

Kyungsoo rolls his eyes, going and sitting on Jongin's bed when Jongin sits in his desk chair. "How could I not? She screamed at everyone for no reason and would chase you down the street with a wooden spoon. But that might have just been me."

"Nope, definitely me too," Jongin chuckles. "Well apparently she started a knitting club and my mom wanted to join so today it's being held at our house."

"Ah, I see."

"My mom actually detests being around all of them since all they do is gossip the entire time. She's only there for the knitting part of it."

"Well, at least she's kept _in the loop_ with things."

Jongin blinks, a grin making its way on his face. "Did you just... make a knitting pun?" Kyungsoo looks down at his lap, shoulders shaking as he tries to keep his lips sealed and he laughs silently to himself. "Oh my god you _did_."

Kyungsoo can't seem to stop the dorky laugh that ripples through him, the alpha putting a hand to his mouth a second later. Jongin giggles a little at the sound, trying not to stare at Jongin with slight wonder but failing.

He's like a totally different person. It almost doesn't feel real.

"Sorry," he apologizes when his muffled laughter dies down. "I couldn't help it." He gestures to the door. "So who else is down there?

The omega bites his lip, digging through his memory. "Mrs. Song and Mrs. Chae usually come to every meeting.... Sometimes Mrs. Yeom and Mrs. Jang too."

"Mrs. Song," Kyungsoo deadpans, shaking his head. "That woman hated me with a passion- well most people did, but especially her." Jongin worries the conversation may go downhill from there, but strangely, Kyungsoo still has a smile on his face, eyes soft.

"She used to tell me to smile more even though at the time I still had stitches in and literally couldn't." He points to the scar running through his lip and down his chin. "She used to laugh and then tell me how it's probably better that I couldn't smile because I'd look more creepy or something, I really don't remember."

"That's horrible," Jongin frowns, but Kyungsoo waves it off.

"Eh, it wasn't so bad. I got back at her though." He smirks. "The next night I took a couple silver sharpies and went down to her little cabbage patch or whatever to draw smiley faces on all of her cabbages. There was no better feeling than seeing her pissed off face as she tried to sell them at the market a couple days later. It was great."

Jongin chuckles, more at the triumphant expression of the alpha's face rather than the story itself.

Kyungsoo proceeds to tell more stories after that, Jongin listening and laughing every once in a while when the alpha cracks a joke. It's refreshing to have someone like Kyungsoo to just sit and talk with even though it's a little strange that they're both two fully grown men sitting in Jongin's childhood bedroom, hiding from the adults downstairs. It almost takes Jongin back to his early high school days when he would have Jungwoo over just so they could mess around and talk until the odd hours of the night before passing out. But Kyungsoo's different.

His gaze is so sincere and deep that Jongin has a lot of trouble looking away. Maybe it's his red irises or the way Kyungsoo speaks so dramatically, like an old man telling stories from his youth. It's kind of endearing in Jongin's eyes, especially when Kyungsoo makes stupid little comments seemingly just to make Jongin laugh.

He seems comfortable around Jongin for some reason, but Jongin won't question it.

Because there's something so undeniably curious about Kyungsoo and the omega would be lying if he said the alpha didn't pique his interest in some way. It's just hard for him to get over the awkwardness that seems to take over his entire being anytime Kyungsoo so much as makes eye contact with him. It also doesn't help he's a little shaky from nerves right now. Or how his stomach feels as if a hundred butterflies are fluttering around inside, especially when he hears Kyungsoo snort at his own joke before he can even deliver the punch line.

Time flies quickly as they talk in hushed voices just in case someone downstairs overhears them, both surprisingly keeping the conversation going for hours. It's not until they both finally run out of things to talk about, does Jongin shyly look out the window as a comfortable silence sets in.

"Oh. The sun's setting already."

Kyungsoo tears his eyes from Jongin's slumping figure and looks out the window as well, looking so serene as he leans back on Jongin's bed so he's resting on his hands. Jongin glances at him from the corner of his eye, smiling a little.

"You seem very comfortable over there." Jongin chuckles when Kyungsoo actually blushes.

"Sorry, I didn't mean-" Kyungsoo looks like he's about to get up, a little panic on his face as he sits up straight once again. Jongin shakes his head, smile reassuring.

"It's okay, Kyungsoo." Jongin's voice is soft when he speaks and for some reason, that seems to bring visible relief to the alpha.

"As long as you don't mind." Kyungsoo's voice is smooth and deep as he peers at Jongin from under his lashes, his blush still lingering. It's sweet that he's so self-conscious about what could possibly make Jongin uncomfortable. He's never met anyone like this in this village, and it just warms the omega's heart.

"I do have to apologize though," Kyungsoo continues. "I didn't mean to intrude on your entire day and force you to keep me company in your room."

"You saved me, actually. My mom usually forces me to try to be social with the other members of the knitting club, so I have to put up with their banter about how I would be the perfect mate for their grandchildren if only I wasn't so weird."

"Weird?" Kyungsoo raises an eyebrow.

"Apparently I'm a ' _funny boy_ ’ and I don't think they mean it as a good thing."

"I know the feeling. When I walk into any shop in this village now, all laughter dies." Jongin snorts unattractively, erupting into a fit of giggles as Kyungsoo laughs with him.

"Well as long as you find the humor in it, I suppose it's fine."

"It's actually hilarious to see people's faces when I happen to walk up behind them or something. You'd think they've seen a ghost."

Jongin shakes his head, sighing. "These people are definitely something else."

"It really doesn't get any better in the rest of Korea to be honest. America is a _little_ better but that's because most people are too caught up in their own lives to really care about how others should be acting or whatever." Kyungsoo rolls his eyes, not noticing the way Jongin's eyes widen slightly.

Kyungsoo's traveled to America before?

Just as he's about to ask more, his mother calls them both. The omega bites his lips, deciding maybe he would ask later as he gets up and opens his door. Kyungsoo gets up too, but hesitates behind him.

"Do you think they're all gone?"

That nervous glint to the alpha's eyes have Jongin's heart clenching. "Yeah. She'd only call us down if they were."

Kyungsoo nods, but speaks up again as they make their way down the narrow stairs. "And they won't question why an alpha's scent was in your house?"

Jongin chuckles. "My dad's an alpha, so it's fine."

"And your sisters won't wonder either?"

"Kyungsoo, really, it's alright. No one's going to be upset that you're here, I promise."

The alpha stops once they reach the bottom of the stairs, scratching at the deep scar on his hand. "I just don't want to cause trouble for you..."

Jongin sighs. "You're entirely too sweet for your own good."

Blushing bright red, Kyungsoo immediately looks at his shoes. "I just..."

The omega hears his mother turning off the stew in the kitchen, so he smiles. "You're welcome here, Kyungsoo. Truly. If my mom didn't want you here she should have kicked you out by now."

"Does that mean I can kick you out then?" His mother interrupts, side eyeing Jongin playfully.

Jongin gasps dramatically, putting a hand over his heart and feigning hurt. "But I'm your _son_."

Kyungsoo's expression changes from anxious to amused real quick, still looking a bit timid. Which is strange to Jongin considering every alpha he's met has never acted in a way to be considered timid. Then again, Kyungsoo seems like he really wants to make a good impression with Jongin and his mother.

Jongin watches as his mother ignores him in favor of guiding Kyungsoo to one of the pillows on the ground that's sitting around the table. He sits down across from the alpha, soft eyes taking in the genuine curiosity written all over Kyungsoo's face once Jongin's mother puts the stew in front of him. He sniffs the air a few times, a childish gleam in his eyes.

It's then that Jongin is struck with the fact that he can't believe this man in front of him is referred to as a terrible beast by the rest of the village. A no good abomination who only acts out of selfishness and hatred.

But looking at him now, as he patiently holds his spoon in his hand and waits for Jongin's mother to sit down too, he's nothing even close to that. In fact, he looks so out of place, especially with the way he's a little slumped, legs folded underneath the table. He looks so small, especially as he keeps his head a little bowed as he eats after thanking his mother profusely.

The alpha's actions make Jongin's heart melt a little, though he's not entirely sure why. Maybe it's just because it's so unexpected that Jongin's just caught off guard by the other man.

Although, Kyungsoo has grown up to be quite handsome. Jongin isn't usually one to judge harshly by physical appearance, so he can look past the scars to see the man underneath. The man with pretty doe eyes and handsome features along with a strong build underneath that thin cotton shirt, the sure sign of an alpha.

He's very charming, beautiful even with his scars. Jongin would be stupid not to think so.

Jongin's heart skips a beat when Kyungsoo's eyes suddenly snap up from his bowl of soup to look at him, as if he could tell the omega was thinking about him. Jongin nearly chokes on the soup in his mouth, blushing feverishly.

Kyungsoo continues to stare at him though, and Jongin can't help but to stare back after mentally berating himself for being such an open book. It's hard to look away, especially when Jongin starts to find some sort of comfort in that heavy gaze. He feels it for a split second before his stomach flips and he suddenly a spike of distress wells up inside of him.

He shouldn't be finding comfort in someone he doesn't know.

He's gone down this road multiple times before and ended up with a broken heart.

He clenches his jaw, feeling so dumb at the moment. He barely knows Kyungsoo. For all he knows, after tonight, they'll never meet again.

Besides, Jongin feels nervous around the alpha so that must be his instincts telling him to stay away right?

No, that can't be it. It's not fear he feels when he's next to Kyungsoo. Well, it is, but more of in the aspect of a fear of making an idiot of himself in front of him.

Jongin doesn't know what to think, so he decides to just keep shoveling stew into his mouth so he doesn't have to talk when his mother starts asking Kyungsoo if he's adjusting okay to living here again.

It's awkward, undoubtedly so, but Jongin's mother is a good sport and continues to ask Kyungsoo as many questions as she can as dinner passes by. Kyungsoo takes a while to get comfortable, at first speaking in a hushed tone and not giving much of a reply. By the end of dinner, though, Kyungsoo was telling them both stories of what he's been doing these last few years, that he has a job with some large American Company and works with the company's CEO quite often on different projects.

Jongin, himself, is fascinated, and he doesn't bother to wipe the wonder off his face when Kyungsoo starts speaking about living in Seattle since he graduated college, and how he's traveled around the world for work. In fact, Jongin has to keep his bristling curiosity at bay, worried his mother or Kyungsoo would think he's trying to pry.

Although Jongin's noticed that whenever there is a sort of awkward silence, Kyungsoo starts to itch at his scars. It's subtle, but at first he'll lightly itch at the jagged lines across the top of his hand as he tries to think of what to say. Then lightly scratch the deep scar etched into his cheek as he tries to tell a story without sounding too shaky or nervous.

The omega can smell the uneasy twinge to his cinnamon scent. It's so small he shouldn't even notice it, but Jongin can't help but to be so focused on the alpha at the moment. He feels this overwhelming need to protect him in a way, to assure him once again that it's alright. That he's not going to be judged here.

It only makes Jongin berate himself because once again, he's getting hooked on a stranger.

' _But he's not a stranger if you grew up together_ ,' the more irrational side of him adds.

It isn't too much longer after that does Jongin's mother start cleaning up from dinner. Jongin and the alpha are left there by themselves for a moment and he gets a little worried when the other man doesn't even look at him anymore. Instead, he just watches himself play with his own hands in his lap, swallowing heavily multiple times. It makes Jongin's heart sink a little.

"It's late," Jongin says softly, giving the alpha a small half smile when he finally looks up, only to avoid eye contact once again. "You should be going."

Kyungsoo nods, standing along with Jongin when his mother comes back over. They all head to the door, prepared to see the alpha off. Kyungsoo stands in the doorway, turning around to bow towards Jongin's mother.

"Thank you for dinner. I think it's been years since I've had such a good home cooked meal. And also thank you once again for the rice cakes."

"Of course, dear. I'm glad you liked them."

The alpha smiles nervously, wringing his hands together in front of him but Jongin sees the way his thumb lightly scratches along the scar on his hand. "If you would like, maybe I could have all of the Kim family over sometime to return the favor."

Jongin's stomach flips at the thought of being in Kyungsoo's home again. The alpha's scent still clings to him just from being in his kitchen for less than twenty minutes, he can't imagine being in there for any longer. Speaking of which, his bed is probably going to smell like Kyungsoo for weeks as well.

"Well my husband will be out on his fishing trip for quite and while and Jongin's sisters are off with their mates. I'm afraid I'm much too old to be trekking up that god awful hill of yours." Her expression goes from apologetic to a sly grin as she pats Jongin's butt, making him jolt. "Jongin would probably love to join you sometime though."

Kyungsoo gives same that awkward, dorky laugh as he did before, but this time slightly strained. Jongin hates how much he likes the sound of it. The alpha regards Jongin. "Well if you feel up to it, maybe sometime next week. Come by anytime."

Jongin nods dumbly, face hot.

They bid Kyungsoo goodbye after that, shutting the door once the alpha starts to walk up the trail towards his own home. Jongin waits approximately one minute before smothering himself with his hands and screaming, it coming out muffled and distorted.

Jongin's mother looks unimpressed. "What is wrong with you now?"

The omega brings his hands away from his face. "Why did you do that?!"

"Because he seemed nice!!"

"But why me?!"

"Why are we screaming again?!"

Jongin groans, flopping on on the couch and continuing to release little whines into the soft pillows. His mother sighs. “Look Jongin, just go up and have dinner with him or something. He seems lonely.”

“You don’t see anyone else making an effort to go up there to him.”

She gets a stern look, pointing her finger accusingly. “You of all people know how rough this town can be with people who they deem strange. I mean, we’re probably going to be the talk of the town just for having him over tonight.”

Jongin looks up at his mom, staring at her for a few seconds. “So you do care about him.”

His mother suddenly looks exhausted, sitting down on the couch as well. She sighs, speaking quietly after a few beats of silence. “When I heard about how that boy lost his parents, all I could see was you in him. I know your high school principal legally adopted him and all, but he still seemed so.... lost. He stayed in that big empty home because he refused to live anywhere else, and the thought just broke my heart because this whole town drove him there- _we_ drove him there. The town doesn’t know this, but a few of us moms got together and made all sorts of food for him and left it on his doorstep almost everyday." She looks at her son, eyes mournful. "He’s a human being, Jongin. Don’t let the town’s rash opinion influence you.”

Jongin sighs as he sits up, looking out the window and speaking softly. “That’s… not why I don’t want to go.”

“Then why not?”

“He makes me nervous,” Jongin says, now hugging the pillow to his chest. “Like self-conscious in a way…. As if I feel the need to impress him or something.”

Jongin’s mother smiles gently. “That’s not unusual when it comes to omegas interacting with alphas, especially if you want to be their friend or get to know them.” Jongin stays silent, now looking down at his hands. “Maybe he’d be good for you Jongin… He’s well-spoken and has obviously had his fair share of travel. I’m sure you two would get along great.”

Jongin swallows, sighing deeply as he thinks back to Kyungsoo’s bright eyes as he and Jongin exchanged stories of their village while they sat in his room, both of them not having a care in the world. “Yeah, maybe you’re right.”

Maybe going to dinner wouldn’t be so bad, afterall.

 

~

 

Jongin stumbles as he trips over a tree root growing in the middle of the path. He curses under his breath, holding on tight to the large paper bag of vegetables. His footsteps are heavy as he regains his balance, splashing in the gathering puddles all around him as the unforgiving rain pours from the heavens.

It only just started raining a few moments ago when Jongin started up the path to Kyungsoo's home and now the paper bag is becoming soggy in his hands. He clutches it to his chest, trying to walks as fast as possible with his head bowed as he treks up the steep hill. At least all of the vegetables are getting washed? It just sucks that Jongin's nice button down shirt and skinny jeans are getting soaked too. Not to mention how pitiful he must look with his hair matted to his face as his clothes cling to his body.

It would _probably_ be a bit easier if Jongin didn't choose so many vegetables that it would constitute him having such a large bag that he has to use two hands just to carry it. However, he couldn't decide on just a few and wasn't sure what Kyungsoo liked, so he basically spent most of his paycheck this week on everything he saw in the market. Sure he looks ridiculous right now as he battles against the downpour currently trying to ruin his day, but at least he's prepared?

If it weren't for the fact that Jongin was over halfway there, he would have just turned around with his tail between his legs and ran home. He's pretty sure Kyungsoo would have spotted him coming up the hill, though, and he doesn't want to risk it.

Jongin puts down the soggy paper bag and huffs, now standing in front of Kyungsoo’s door. There is a slight overhang just above his door and the omega takes refuge under it, He doesn’t give himself time to stress over if he should really do this or not, but instead just smashes his finger against the doorbell.

It takes a while and Jongin wrings his hands together in front of his anxiously until he hears someone on the other side unlocking the door. Kyungsoo opens the door, genuinely surprised. “Jongin?”

Jongin tries to smile but it comes out as more of a grimace, especially when he feels his rain-soaked undershirt, as well as his button down, cling to every gentle curve of his body. It's uncomfortable and it makes him feel even more anxious because he probably looks like a pathetic dog seeking shelter from the rain right now.

Kyungsoo looks at him in concern, but Jongin can also see the curiosity written all over his face. "Are you-"

“Did you still want to have dinner?” Jongin blurts out, swallowing harshly afterwards.

Kyungsoo blinks again, mouth opening and closing a few times and Jongin feels like running and hiding.

Maybe he was just being nice before in front of his mother.

Maybe Jongin got this all wrong.

Maybe-

Kyungsoo laughs breathlessly, lips pulling into a small smile when he seems to sense the omega's insecurities. “It’s okay, trust me. I just… I don’t know. I just didn’t expect you to actually want to, you know?”

Jongin laughs nervously, scratching the back of his neck. “Ah, well. I’m here, I guess.” He swallows harshly, meekly picking up his sopping wet bag of fruits and vegetables. He holds them to his chest. “I brought food?”

Kyungsoo's grin widens as he steps back, opening the door a bit more and inviting Jongin in. “I can see that… Were you hoping to feed an army?”

The omega hesitates, taking a deep breath.

On the way up, Jongin promised himself something. Kyungsoo has gone through so much and it's apparent to him from the alpha's last visit that he actually enjoys being around him. This being said, he's decided to push past his insecurities to try to make the alpha feel more accepted here. From what he understands, Kyungsoo may be here for a long time and Jongin, despite still being a little leery of the other man, feels that it would be a shame if Kyungsoo still felt so alone.

It's not like Jongin would gain anything from being ignorant and rude like the rest of the villagers. Besides, he's always wished for a friend in his life to spoil. It's another reason why Jongin chose so many fruits and vegetables for the night.

"I wasn't exactly sure what you like, so I just kind of bought everything." Jongin gives a sheepish smile and he swears he sees a hint of a blush on Kyungsoo's cheeks.

"Well, it's a good thing I like everything." He takes in Jongin's shivering form and takes the bag from him. He's uncaring about how it wets the front of his white t-shirt and steps aside to let Jongin in. Goosebumps erupt on the omega's skin when the cool air conditioning hits wet skin and he crosses his arms over his chest as he takes off his soaked sneakers.

"Do you have a towel I could possibly use? It only just started raining a few minutes ago and I didn't bother bringing a change of clothes." Thunder cracks right above them and Kyungsoo glances up at the lights in the foyer when they flicker slightly before regarding the omega again.

He smiles reassuringly, guiding him towards the stairs. "How about I let you freshen up instead? I have a guest bathroom you can use and I can lend you some clothes until yours dry fully."

Jongin shakes his head, feeling a bit guilty. "Oh no, don't worry about me. I'll be okay."

"I can already hear your teeth starting to chatter. I like to keep my place cold so trust me, you're not going to be okay." Kyungsoo puts the bag of food on a little table by the stairs, it sitting just under a large mirror. Jongin briefly catches a glimpse of himself and cringes. Maybe a shower would be a good idea.

The alpha starts up the stairs, beckoning the omega to follow. "Come on. I'll show you where everything is."

Jongin finds himself gawking as he makes his way up the staircase behind the alpha, the house just as beautiful upstairs as well with the white paneling lining the long hallway. There is a window at the very end, showing the dreary skies as the wind and rain jostle the trees outside. A little table sits just below it, it having a few picture frames that peak Jongin's curiosity, but they're too far away to make out who they're of.

Kyungsoo stops in front of a door, opening it and stepping in. Jongin follows, almond eyes taking in how open it is despite not even being a master bathroom. In his own house, it's extremely cramped even for just one person to be in, let alone two.

The alpha grabs a bar of soap from under the sink as well as two bottles. Jongin recognizes them to be name brand shampoo and conditioner. "So you can use these. The towels there on the rack are clean as well. I'll go get you something warm to wear and leave it outside the door. Just come down when you're ready. If you can't remember how to get to the kitchen, just scream."

Kyungsoo's gentle smile makes Jongin feel a little giddy. The omega nods. "Thank you. I'm sorry to burden you like this."

The alpha waves his hand. "Hey, you can't control the freakish weather here. The fact you still kept walking here despite the rain makes me feel like the least I could do is let you use my shower. Besides, it's not like I need to use it or anything at the moment." He winks. "Like I said, take your time. I'll start cutting and peeling some of the vegetables. Was there anything you had in mind that you wanted for dinner?"

Jongin licks his lips, trying to stop shivering. It's even freezing here in the bathroom. "Nothing in particular. I'm not really picky so..."

He fidgets and Kyungsoo just seems to find it endearing, looking up at him with an amused glance before putting the soap and containers on the counter. He slowly backs out. "I'll leave you to it then. See you down stairs."

Jongin nods, thanking him quietly again as he shuts the door. The omega looks in the mirror, sighing and smoothing back his bangs from his forehead. Is it going to become a habit for Jongin to show up at Kyungsoo's door looking like some sort of lost, kicked puppy?

Next time he needs to thoroughly check the weather before leaving his house.

At least Kyungsoo is being kind enough to lend him his shower, though. He really didn't expect that at all, but he's not going to pass up the opportunity.

He pushes the curtain to the side, turning on the water and sticking his hand under the stream of water. It's warm in seconds, so Jongin switches it to the showerhead. It temporarily amazes him at how great the water pressure seems to be, but he snaps out of it and grabs the things he needs from the counter. He places them in the shower, quickly stripping and folding his wet clothes the best he can.

He steps in, eyes fluttering closed and humming in content at the warmth. He didn't realize just how cold he was until now, the water burning slightly but Jongin welcomes it.

Despite wanting to truly take his time in the shower, the omega is as quick as he possibly can be. He scrubs at his scalp, rinsing it almost immediately afterward and barely having time to realize just how much it smells like Kyungsoo. He lathers up the face cloth with soap as he thinks how he's going to be borrowing the alpha's clothes as well.

Boy, is his mother going to get a kick out of this. Kyungsoo's scent will probably stick to him for days.

It's funny, because even as Jongin towels off and grabs the clean clothes outside the door to put them on, the omega actually basks in the overwhelming scent of the pureblood alpha. It almost comforts him in a way, making that slight prickle under his skin from his nerves go away for the time being.

He puts on the t-shirt, chuckling a little at the way the sweatpants are a little too high above his ankles but they will do. The soft cardigan Kyungsoo had picked out for him fits nicely and keeps him warm.

Checking his toweled hair once last time in the fogged up mirror, Jongin grabs his wet clothes and treks down the stairs. A part of him wants to explore the upstairs area, but he doesn't want to intrude. It seems that Kyungsoo would probably show him if he asked considering the fact the alpha let him use his shower and all. He seems very accommodating, which is sweet since Jongin's not really used to being a guest in other's houses.

Jongin tries his best to navigate the other's house to find the kitchen. He finds it with relative ease considering the alpha left little sticky notes on the floor with arrows pointing him in the right direction. Even right as he enters the kitchen, there is a final sticky note with a single smiley face on it.

Kyungsoo really is too sweet for his own good.

The omega smiles at the sight of Kyungsoo washing the last of the vegetables in front of him. His back is to him, but Jongin can see how happy the other man seems to be each time he happens to look to the side to plop a clean vegetable on a plate. Others are already in the steamer on the stove, but it looks like he's preparing almost everything the omega bought.

Jongin must be on the same side as his bad eye considering anyone would have noticed someone as tall and lanky as him standing there in the doorway by now. He uses this to his advantage for a few more moments, just observing the other and gaining his courage to speak. The omega clears his throat, gaining the other's attention almost immediately.

"Oh, you're done already?" Kyungsoo shuts off the water, turning to face Jongin fully as he dries his hands. Jongin's eyes flit to the prominent veins on the top of the other's hands and he chuckles nervously.

"I felt bad keeping you waiting." Jongin lifts his wet clothes and tilts his head. "Where should I put these?"

"Ah. Follow me. I'll show you."

Jongin sticks close as Kyungsoo leads him back towards the stairs but on the other side of the house. He opens a door, a room with a washer machine and an actual dryer. A clothing rack is also set up in the back where a few of Kyungsoo's garments seem to be drying.

"Wow."

Kyungsoo raises an eyebrow. "What?"

"It's just. You have a _dryer_."

The other man snickers. "Out of my entire house, the one thing you say 'wow' to is the dryer?"

"Look, I have a clothing line at my house. I've never seen one of these things in my entire life." Jongin hands Kyungsoo his clothing, pulling at the sleeves of his cardigan from habit. "Besides, I've only seen the kitchen really. Which is very lovely by the way. I think my mother would pass out if she saw all that counter space."

Kyungsoo throws his clothes in the dryer along with a little sheet, closing the door and starting it. The machine whirrs, tossing the clothes inside. "Well, would you like to see the rest of the house then? I wasn't sure if you wanted to or not so I was waiting for you to ask."

"Only if you feel comfortable," Jongin says, smiling down at Kyungsoo.

Red eyes dart back and forth between his own, as if looking for any sign that Jongin may be uncomfortable. After a few beats of silence, Kyungsoo nods and mirrors Jongin's smile. "Let me just check the vegetables and I'll give you the grand tour."

Kyungsoo leaves Jongin standing in the foyer, allowing him time to actually take in just how beautiful the room is around him. He wanders around a little, eyeing the fine detail of the white paneling along the walls and eventually stopping in front of the large mirror he was looking at earlier. There's a basket in the middle of the small table just below it containing Kyungsoo's keys and wallet. Jongin steps a little closer to notice some sort of company logo on a lanyard at the very bottom. He doesn't recognize it but figures it must be where Kyungsoo works.

Jongin glances up into the mirror once again, blowing a puff of air into his bangs and sighing. At least he looks less like some sort of pathetic, lost animal now.

His eyes stray a little above the mirror, noticing faint markings there. He squints and notices how the color of the wall looks a little faded. There must have been something hanging there before.

Just as he's about to look around a little more, Kyungsoo turns around the corner, expression brightening.

"You ready?"

"You make it sound like it's an adventure," Jongin laughs breathily.

"Well, it could be." Kyungsoo scratches the back of his neck, looking very bashful at the moment. "It's a bit big so I'm going to apologize now."

"Lead the way then."

The alpha was definitely not lying when he said that the house was big. Sure, from the outside you can see that it's larger than your standard Korean style home, but really it's _massive_. By Jongin's standards, at least.

He starts off with the main level, showing Jongin the extra bedroom downstairs by the laundry room as well as the two car garage at the end of that hall. The garage seems pretty packed with boxes when Kyungsoo briefly shows him, enough room to only fit one car. Jongin notes sadly that most of that stuff might be Kyungsoo's parent's belongings.

By the kitchen, there is yet another bathroom and a mudroom across from that, right next to another entrance to the house. Upstairs is just as elegantly decorated and designed, each room large and filled with matching furniture, but yet no two rooms are alike. Even the master bedroom has Jongin's jaw dropping in awe.

Kyungsoo's parents were amazing at home design. This is something straight out of a magazine.

Just as they're about to go downstairs again, Jongin points to one bedroom at the very end of the hall, the one next to the little table with the picture frames. "What about that one?"

Jongin regrets saying anything the moment he sees Kyungsoo's whole body tense. His scent is tinged with an aching sort of sadness that makes Jongin feel like he should be comforting the other man. Kyungsoo avoids eye contact, itching subtly at the scar atop of his right hand.

“I don’t go in there,” he says simply and Jongin knows just from the way he says it, that that room is off limits.

Jongin nods and decides to try to lighten the mood a little, winking. "That's where you keep your porn stash isn't it?"

Kyungsoo flusters, looking at Jongin like he has three heads. Jongin, himself, would be blushing if it weren't for the fact that Kyungsoo actually laughs after a few seconds.

"You're sassy when you're not a nervous mess."

"It comes in spurts. I'm either stuttering like a twelve year old or making some sort of witty comment. There is no in between." Jongin's grin widens when Kyungsoo's scent seems to go back to normal, the heavy smell of cinnamon no longer giving off a sense of remorse.

"Good to know and no, that is not where I keep my porn stash. I have a library for a reason." Kyungsoo jokes, lips quirked into a half smile.

Now it's Jongin's turn to be rendered speechless. "You have a library?"

Kyungsoo smirks. "How did I know that would pique your interest the most?"

His almond eyes are wide as they make their way downstairs, passing the foyer and going down again. He barely blinks and suddenly he's entering perhaps the biggest library he's ever seen. The staircase leads them to a second and bottom floor of the library, but Jongin can't help but to look up in wonder.

Not all the shelves are full, but they tower high to the ceiling and surround the room completely, a wrought iron ladder with floral designs on the steps off to the side on both levels. A large window lets some of the light in from outside, but the storm raging on outside makes it too dark to see everything. Kyungsoo flips on the lights and Jongin brings his hands to his face, giving a choked laugh as he spins around slowly to take it all in. He briefly reads some of the spines of the books close enough to him, utterly amazed that a place like this can exist in a home.

"Is this... Is this really yours?" It's a stupid question, but Jongin is too overwhelmed at the moment. Even the comfortable looking couch situated in front of the fireplace makes him inwardly scream. He could spend _hours_ in here.

Kyungsoo watches him, eyes soft. "Yes," he says, a little breathless. "Do you like it?"

Jongin looks at the alpha incredulously, eyes still wide. "Are you kidding me? I've always dreamt of being in a place like this... There are even two levels of it!"

"Well," the other man starts."If you like it so much, it can be yours too."

The omega halts, breath getting caught in his throat as he stares at Kyungsoo, completely bewildered. "I... what?"

Kyungsoo’s expression turns sheepish, making Jongin's heart skip a beat. "I mean it. I barely use it so..." He swallows, taking a small breath before speaking again since Jongin seems too dumb struck at the moment to properly respond. "It would be kind of nice to have the company every once and awhile since my office is down here anyway."

"You have an _office_ in here too?"

Kyungsoo points at the French doors up on the second floor of the library, Jongin having not noticed it before despite the fact you can see it through the wrought iron railings in front of the bookcases. "Since I work from home, I have a couple monitors set up in there and a tv as well. If you ever feel like using them feel free to."

"Jesus Christ."

"If you don't feel like reading in here you could always go read on the balcony up on the main level. When it's not raining, of course."

Jongin’s eyes bulge. "Balcony?! Honestly, what don't you have?"

Kyungsoo chuckles. "I told you it was big."

Jongin laughs, rolling his eyes and gesturing to the library around them. " _This_ deserves a better adjective than just 'big'. I mean I knew it would be amazing but... oh my god."

The omega finds himself softly laughing in disbelief, running the tips of his fingers along a particularly old looking book fondly.

"I'm glad you like it." Jongin's eyes flit to Kyungsoo's own, them seeming to glisten in the low lighting of the library. It's then that Jongin fully registers what the alpha had said a few moments ago.

"So you meant it? That this is..."

"Yours? Of course." Kyungsoo smiles, looking down at his feet and holding his arm behind his back in a shy manner. "If you want it, that is."

This is it. This is what Jongin was hoping for. An opening for him to possibly come back and continue to talk to Kyungsoo and get to know him after all of these years. The opportunity is in the palm of his hand, but yet he still feels a bit insecure about it.

Kyungsoo is basically letting him into his home, letting him use his library even though the two of them are still practically strangers. Jongin knows next to nothing about Kyungsoo and vice versa.

It's crazy and should feel wrong, but it doesn't. Jongin searches deep down, and he can't help but to find comfort in this place. Not just in this library surrounded by so many books, but in Kyungsoo's presence as well. It's instinctual, Jongin can tell. It's coming from his wolf, like it knows that Jongin would be happy in a place like this.

Still, the human side of him still questions this entire situation.

"C-Can I ask?..." Kyungsoo looks tense now, but nods. "Why me?"

The alpha sighs. "You've already proven yourself to be different from the rest, Jongin, and I can see it in you that you still wish that you could get away from this place." He gestures to the library, speaking a little softer. "I know what it's like to feel trapped in this town, only I was lucky enough to get far away from it for a while. This place can be your getaway if you need it. I don't expect you to come here every day- hell I don't expect you to come at all, to be honest. But I want you to know, that you're welcome here."

Memories of the both of them walking through Jongin's house a couple days ago flit through his mind, Jongin's same words echoing. ' _You're welcome here_.'

Is Kyungsoo... returning the favor?

"Kyungsoo..." Jongin really doesn't know what to say. He wants to thank the alpha up and down but he's so tongue tied at the moment.

Kyungsoo smiles, pressing his palm to the small of Jongin's back to lead him back up the stairs to the foyer. "Come on. Let's go check on the vegetables. You can help me cook if you'd like."

Jongin replies with a soft 'okay', wiping his eyes when they start to get a little dewy. God, why does he always have to become a sap when he's overly emotional?

"Oh, and Jongin?"

"Yeah?" Jongin sniffs, looking into the alpha's crimson gaze.

"You can call me 'Hyung' if you want... There's no need for formalities with me unless you want them."

“Hyung,” Jongin starts, hands twitching at his side. “I like it.”

Never before has Jongin been able to sense emotions from another person before, at least this clearly. The delight radiating off of Kyungsoo is so strong that it seems almost as if it’s bleeding into Jongin’s own emotions. Standing this close to the alpha, his scent practically overpowers Jongin. It doesn’t help the spare clothes Jongin is wearing is the alpha’s either, but it makes his toes curl and a little smile become permanently etched onto his lips.

Kyungsoo nods. “I’m glad you do.”

Jongin hesitates saying ‘I know’, since it’s so blatantly obvious, but he stays quiet. Just letting Kyungsoo lead him back into the kitchen.

 

~

 

“So what do you think of the house?”

They’re eating dinner now, an Italian dish Kyungsoo learned how to make during his time in America. It’s delicious and Jongin’s never had anything like it, although it’s quite a bit heavy. Nonetheless, the omega has made it his personal goal to finish everything on the plate.

Jongin looks around at the balcony they’re currently eating on and looks out at the water briefly. There’s a spiral staircase off to his left that lead down to a patio. Jongin remembers seeing a firepit in the middle and some flowers growing all around, a small collection of patio furniture huddles around the pit. The omega licks his lips of any cheese sauce that might be there before speaking.

“It’s very…”

“Lavish?”

“I was going to say marvelous, but yes. Just a tad bit lavish.” Jongin says honestly.

“Well my parents were Americans. From Seattle, no less.” Kyungsoo snorts, taking a bite of his garlic bread.

Jongin can’t help but to let his curiosity get the better of him. “Are all Americans from Seattle lavish then? Like is that a stereotype?”

Kyungsoo snorts. “It varies. Some are, and some aren’t. Most of America is like that though. It’s very mixed.”

“I’ve always wanted to visit… It seems like a very interesting country. Nothing like here.”

“You’d be surprised,” Kyungsoo says. “There are small towns just like this one. Granted they won’t really be found in a place like Seattle but they’re still there. In fact I used to visit one during my breaks. It was a little town called Kingston. It was cheap to stay there and they had awesome bars in town.”

Kyungsoo continues to talk, telling Jongin all about his misadventures and the omega can’t help but to giggle to himself. The more excited Kyungsoo gets about his stories, the more Jongin can hear his slight accent. It’s practically unnoticeable, but Jongin has been listening closely ever since Kyungsoo told him he studied and lived in America these last few years.

Kyungsoo stops when he notices Jongin holding a hand to his face in an attempt to stop smiling. He points his fork at him, eyes narrowing playfully. “What are you laughing at? Jellyfish suddenly appearing all around you is not a joking matter.”

“No, no.” Jongin waves his hand. “It’s just that when you get excited your accent comes out.”

Kyungsoo flushes but keeps his smile as he looks anywhere but at Jongin. “Sorry. I’m Korean, I promise.”

“It’s cute,” Jongin assures. “Makes you sound unique.”

“If you say so,” Kyungsoo chuckles.

Both of them continue to eat dinner, constantly engaged in their conversation. It’s amazing to hear all of Kyungsoo’s experiences abroad and because of that, Kyungsoo does most of the talking. Jongin is so curious about the world he’s seen and Kyungsoo seems happy to share, explaining in detail when Jongin wants him to. Kyungsoo seems to really enjoy sharing stories, and Jongin knows deep down that’s due to the fact he’s never really had anyone to tell them to before.

But that’s okay. Jongin is willing to listen to anything Kyungsoo has to offer.

It’s not long after they finish dinner do they decide that Jongin should be getting home soon. It’s getting darker outside and both of them know it’s not safe to really be walking around at night. There’s no street lights to light the way, so numerous of injuries have happened in the past because of this. Jongin knows his mother would kill him if he showed up with a twisted ankle or something.

Kyungsoo offers to drive him down to his house, but Jongin declines despite being curious as to what riding in Kyungsoo’s car would be like. He bets it smells just as heavily of the alpha as the rest of his home.

It takes a few seconds for Jongin to change into his original outfit and out of Kyungsoo’s comfortable clothes. When he does, he finds himself, much to his embarrassment, disappointed he doesn't have the other's scent clinging to him anymore. He doesn't say anything though. The last thing he needs to do is open his mouth and say something weird.

Kyungsoo walks him to the door, smiling as Jongin slips his shoes on. "Get back safely, alright? I don't need a mob showing up at my house because you broke your ankle or something."

Jongin snorts. "The only mob you would have to deal with is my mother and possibly my sisters. Even then, they would probably beat me up if anything. I'm the one stupid enough to not watch where I'm going."

The alpha chuckles, offering a hand when Jongin is done tying his shoes. Jongin's left breathless when he accepts it, letting his fingers rest in Kyungsoo's palm as he gently squeezes and lift him up. It's such a brief moment, but Jongin can feel his skin tingling from where Kyungsoo had touched him the moment the other man lets go.

"You're sure I can't just drive you home?"

"Y-Yeah, I'm sure." God Kyungsoo's skin was so soft and Jongin loved the way the other man's thumb brushed his knuckles. What is wrong with him right now?

His heart is all over the place especially when Kyungsoo opens the door and hesitates there. His red eyes seem to glow in the dim lighting of the foyer as they flit all over Jongin's facial features. Call him crazy, but the omega thinks the other looked at his lips for the briefest of seconds.

"You know," Kyungsoo starts, the air between them charged as Jongin just stands there, bashful, with his hip slightly cocked and his feet crossed while he stares at the ground underneath him. It should feel awkward, but it doesn't. Jongin has this overwhelming sensation inside of him that feels as if it's about to burst, but he doesn't know what to call it. "I'm really glad you came up to have dinner with me."

Jongin looks at Kyungsoo from under his lashes, voice soft. "I am too."

The alpha hesitates before stepping forward a little and tilting his head to look up at the omega in front of him. Jongin swallows thickly, mouth feeling dry all of a sudden.

Kyungsoo's lips part as his eyes flit back and forth between Jongin's. The omega has to resist reaching out to trace along the other man's scars. "I want you to know: you're welcome here anytime. You don't need to have an excuse to visit next time. Not that I didn't enjoy all of the food you brought us for dinner."

Jongin steels himself, mentally giving himself a pep talk before responding. Flirting has never been his strong point.

"Maybe if I come back soon we can make something else with the leftover vegetables I brought?" His voice cracks a little at the end but he stuck the landing, at least. Kyungsoo's eyes sparkle and Jongin can tell he's made the other man immensely overjoyed just from the sweet tinge to his scent.

"I'd like that," Kyungsoo says, reaching up to gently squeeze his shoulder before letting it slide along the top of his back to guide him outside.

Jongin leaves that night with his heart lighter and a smile permanently on his face. He hasn’t felt this happy since he was told he got accepted into Cambridge.

 

~

 

Jongin finds himself in front of Kyungsoo's house way more often than he'd like to be.

It started off gradually. He'd go at the beginning of the week and not return until the next. On top of that, he would spend no more than an hour or so at the house before kindly excusing himself. Kyungsoo always sends him home with a bag full of books, though, saying something like ' _no one can thoroughly enjoy a book for less than an hour. Take them home and bring them back when you’re done._ "

Of course, this only has Jongin coming back for more since most of the books Kyungsoo gives him to borrow are much too short. Eventually, Jongin goes from coming over once a week to twice, and soon he’s over three or more times a week.

He enjoys Kyungsoo’s library and even reading on his balcony and Kyungsoo seems to enjoy having someone else there with him since he’s so alone.

It's disheartening to see how unused to company Kyungsoo is. It seems jarring to him at times, even if Jongin presence isn't very obnoxious or intrusive. Sometimes the other man will just be working so intensely in his office that when Jongin peeps in and asks if he wants a snack or something, he visibly startles. Even when Jongin tries to engage him in brief conversations during the alpha's breaks, it seems a little strained. Not in a bad way that makes Jongin feels as if he's a burden for showing up so often, but more of something else. Like Kyungsoo is constantly worried he's boring Jongin. It's endearing and Jongin feels the need to assure the alpha it's perfectly fine, but in the end, he figures Kyungsoo will eventually come to realize that himself.

It’s understandable he seems a little self-conscious considering the fact Kyungsoo has to live up here all by himself with no family or friends to visit him. Maybe he’s just like Jongin and just wants someone who understands him for who he is. And, while Jongin knows he doesn’t quite know everything that makes the alpha tick, he feels as if he could definitely call Kyungsoo at least a friend by this point.

Kyungsoo feels safe. His home feels safe.

Jongin knows he can be himself here with the other man, free from the judging eyes of the town. He just hopes Kyungsoo can confide in him just as Jongin knows he can confide in Kyungsoo.

It seems that way since Kyungsoo has been opening up to him more and more over the weeks Jongin has been visiting him and lounging around in his library. They eat lunch or dinner together quite often and find themselves both settling in the library or on the balcony with a good book and a shared blanket. Other times, Jongin just browses through at all of the collections Kyungsoo inherited from his parents.

Just moments ago, on the alpha's lunch break, Jongin had come across a book in a whole other language and hesitantly went to knock on his office doors. Kyungsoo had looked up from his half eaten sandwich and the omega swore his gaze had softened at the sight of him.

"What is it?" He had asked.

"I was just wondering what language this book was in." Jongin put the book in front of him for him to see and he was amazed when Kyungsoo opened it only to read the full title.

"It's Italian. My mother was fluent in it," he said, to which Jongin's immediate response was to ask how he could learn Italian so he could read it. The omega's pretty sure he'll never forget the beaming smile that spread to Kyungsoo's lips as he got up and lead him to the 'language' sections of the library.

Tapes, books, and even practice books of various Asian and European Languages fill the shelves and it just amazes Jongin to no end. It's why now, he finds himself with a few language books on the coffee table as he reads up on Latin based languages.

"You remember some English from school right? Italian is very similar since it's Latin based too so it shouldn't be too hard to grasp the basics," Kyungsoo said with a proud grin.

"Latin?" Jongin asked, perplexed.

Kyungsoo had just given the sweetest laugh and just patted Jongin's head, muttering a small "Oh I have so much to show you, don't I?"

The sad part is that Jongin's entire body felt warm at just the small act of affection from the alpha, mind buzzing as if he was being praised. It makes him just blush uncontrollably because he's acting like a dog happy to get belly rubs from his owner.

Needless to say, his wolf tends to get the better of him when it comes to interacting with the other man. It doesn't help that Kyungsoo's pureblood alpha scent already has him yearning for some sort of attention. However, when he actually gives it to Jongin, he surprisingly doesn't feel overwhelmed.

Luckily Jongin’s instincts calm down enough that just being in proximity of the alpha will keep him from feeling antsy. Even now, as Jongin lays on the small sectional sofa directly next to Kyungsoo's desk, he feels at ease. Every once and a while he can sense Kyungsoo gaze down at him as Jongin just intensely reads his book. The back of the sofa lays flush against Kyungsoo's large desk so it's easy for the other man to just casually watch Jongin without the omega knowing, but it's like Jongin has this sixth sense about it.

Not that he minds, of course, since he sends fleeting glances towards Kyungsoo every so often as well. It makes him smile to himself when their eyes happen to catch, Kyungsoo happening to glance away from his computer monitors just in time. His heart thrums pleasantly in his chest when all Kyungsoo does is mimic his smile.

Nights like these are where Jongin almost loses track of time, too caught up in reading or engaging Kyungsoo in a heated conversation. However, usually he’s pretty good at watching the clock. Tonight, though, Jongin forgets to check the clock entirely. He's too absorbed in the TV once he lost interest in his book and put it down, asking Kyungsoo questions left and right as to what the news anchors were talking about.

It's when the news cuts to a commercial break does Kyungsoo all of a sudden get up and stretch. Jongin looks up and behind him, curiously watching Kyungsoo turn off the TV with the remote. He grins slyly at the omega, crimson eyes sparkling.

Jongin squints. "What's that look for?"

His grin widens. "You know what time it is right?"

"Uh-"

"It's ten o'clock." Jongin's almond eyes widen as he immediately stands up and starts to panic. Fuck, he's been here all day and barely even noticed. Kyungsoo steps closer to him. "And you know I can't possibly let you walk _all the way_ home at such a late hour."

"Kyungsoo, I'm a grown ass man-"

"I mean, there could be wild animals or something that could hurt you. You know your mother would kill me if something happened to you." Kyungsoo taps his chin and Jongin rolls his eyes.

“My mother would be the one to kill me if I didn’t get home. Not some animal.” Jongin gulps when Kyungsoo gets a smug look.

“Not when I already called her landline and told her you would just crash here.”

“Kyungsoo!”

"What? I'm only looking out for my omega." Jongin flushes, hating just how much he loves hearing that come from Kyungsoo's lips despite the fact the other man is just teasing.

"You and I both know I have it in me to whoop your pureblood ass if I have to. I'm sure I can handle an animal."

"Animals? Maybe." Kyungsoo points to Jongin's bandaged toe poking out from his slippers. "Potholes or uneven roads? That seems to be your kryptonite, Superman."

Jongin grumbles, face scrunching up in a slight pout. "Yeah, well. I never said I wasn't clumsy."

"I don't think clumsy would be the word I would use to describe you walking ten feet down my driveway and just falling flat on your face." Kyungsoo snickers when the omega just glowers down at him. "Why won't you stay the night with me? You always run away when I ask you to."

"I do not," Jongin says, trying to defend himself.

"Seems like it," Kyungsoo reaches up and slings his arm around Jongin's neck. It's amusing since the other man can barely do so, but the omega is nice enough to subtly slouch a little so it's not as much of a strain for him. "Come on, it'll be fun. I can show you that one fantasy show I told you everyone has been obsessed with lately. We can binge."

Jongin makes a face at first, chuckling when Kyungsoo begins to jab at his sides. "I don't know..."

"I'll make you enough breakfast to take home to your mom in the morning?"

The omega inwardly sighs. It's kind of true Jongin has been avoiding the possibility of the sleep over. Kyungsoo has never really pushed him about it up until now. He usually just mentions it casually when they're eating or saying goodbye. Then again, he and Jongin have been hanging out together like this for a couple months now.

He supposes he could. It's not like his mother needs him for anything tomorrow since it's Sunday. Also, now she seems to have Kyungsoo's phone number if she _does_ end up needing something.

Honestly, there's no reason not to stay, but Jongin is still uneasy about the whole thing.

He likes Kyungsoo. It's something that Jongin can feel coming from his wolf as well and he's afraid of what that might mean. What's worse, is he doesn't know if Kyungsoo feels the same way.

They both are close, that much is true, but Kyungsoo may just want a friendship and nothing more. They've really never talked about mates or dating in general, but from what Jongin can tell about Kyungsoo's scent is that he's still unmated just like him. That, in itself, is a relief so at least Jongin doesn't have that as a painful reminder every time they're together. However, Jongin's not even sure about Kyungsoo's gender preferences. Not just including whether he prefers men or women, but if he only exclusively dates alphas or something.

Even though Kyungsoo doesn't strike him as the type to follow pureblood traditions, Jongin knows everyone has preferences and there's nothing wrong with that. But because of this, Jongin really doesn't know where he stands in Kyungsoo's heart.

Jongin's heart was captured by the alpha the moment he showed up all bashful and charming at his house just to give back the cheap rice cake box. It's hard not to start to fall for the other's crooked smile or dorky laugh.

He's wanted so badly to spend as much time with Kyungsoo as possible, but he's afraid of fully opening up and bearing his fragile heart to someone again. He doesn't want anything to change because he's anxious that it will change for the worse rather than for the better.

It doesn't help that Kyungsoo is constantly so attentive to him, always making certain that Jongin feels comfortable or is fed a proper meal every time he comes over. The alpha is sweet, undeniably so, and now that he's standing before Jongin with pleading eyes sparkling with excitement at the prospect that the omega might stay, has him caving in.

He's so whipped.

"Alright, Hyung." He sighs. "I'll stay if you want me to."

Kyungsoo, in his excitement, hugs Jongin and twirls him around. It shocks the omega that the other man can lift him so effortlessly, but then again he's sure Kyungsoo is entirely more muscular than he looks. When the alpha puts him down, he smiles shyly at Jongin, that dorky laugh bubbling out of his throat as his eyes scrunch up into little crescents.

"Sorry, I got a little carried away there." His cheeks are dusted a light pink and from the slight heat radiating off of Jongin's, he knows his are probably of a similar shade.

"It's okay," Jongin chuckles, scratching the back of his neck nervously.

It's quiet for a few moments as they both just stare at the ground. Jongin feels that bubbling sensation in his chest like he always does when they go through quiet spells like this. As if he wants something to happen but he's not sure what. He just knows in moments such as these, he can't help but to wish Kyungsoo would move closer to him, reach out and hold him or something. It's almost frustrating because Jongin knows he shouldn't want that as badly as he does. He just hopes that frustration doesn't edge its way into his scent. He's found out from the alpha that he can sense Jongin's emotions and inner turmoil as easily as Jongin can sense his.

Kyungsoo gazes inquisitively as his eyes flit back and forth between Jongin's own. He puts out his hand silently, his head tilted in the slightest as he looks up at the omega in front of him. His long, dark eyelashes are just so pretty in the bright lighting of the office that Jongin's left a little breathless. That tinge of pink is still resting there on the top of Kyungsoo's cheeks, blending in with the puckered pinkish skin of some of his scars.

Jongin unconsciously wipes his sweaty hand on his jeans before laying it on top of Kyungsoo's open palm. His breathing is a bit unstable, but he tries to stay calm. Kyungsoo tilts his head, smiling as he tugs Jongin's hand towards the door.

"Come on, Jongin. Let's go watch something together."

Together.

They do a lot of things together, but the way the alpha says it now- voice filled with a gentle fondness that Jongin's never experienced directed at him before- makes it sound so special.

Jongin nods dumbly, following Kyungsoo up the stairs. His focus is on their hands the entire time and he's a little disheartened when the alpha lets go once they're in the kitchen. Before he can mentally berate himself for being so stupid to see that as something more than just Kyungsoo being his usual accommodating self, however, the alpha starts to fidget after digging through the cabinet for a bag of popcorn.

It's subtle, so Jongin doesn't really pay much mind to it until the other man has the TV show up and is turning off the living room and kitchen lights so only the TV illuminates the room. Kyungsoo turns to him and Jongin can smell the nervousness taking over his entire being.

"Do you want to go get a blanket from upstairs? We can share it while we watch TV... If you're okay with that."

Jongin blinks, lips parting to speak but he stops himself.

Begging Jongin to stay. Binge-watching a show together. Dimmed lighting and shared snacks. Kyungsoo’s slight blush staining his cheeks.

The omega may be inexperienced when it comes to this sort of thing, but he knows a date when he sees one. Just the thought has him smiling like a complete idiot.

"Just one? Why not two?" Jongin teases.

Kyungsoo laughs nervously. "Would you believe me if I told you I only have one blanket in this entire house?"

Jongin feels like he's on cloud nine right now. "Not one bit, Mr. Sugar Daddy."

"Christ, I told you to stop calling me that."

"Sugar Daddy With Only One Blanket?"

"Now you're being a little shit," Kyungsoo raises his fist and pretends like he's going to punch Jongin's stomach, the omega giggling softly and dodging him anyway. Jongin's not done though, lips quirking into a smirk.

"You know, my mom always did warn me about sharing blankets with big bad wolves," Jongin drawls, making Kyungsoo narrow his eyes in suspicion. The omega hobbles closer to Kyungsoo so the alpha has to crane his neck to look up at him. "You're too tiny to fit that stereotype, though, so I suppose it's fine.”

Kyungsoo puts his hands on his hips, red eyes bright. "You have three seconds to run."

"Oh come on, Hyung. It's a joke."

"Three."

"Soo, my toe is still pretty fucked up."

"Two."

"Hyung."

That stern look in Kyungsoo's eyes tells Jongin, he's partly serious and Jongin's eyes widen.

"One."

Jongin takes off down the hallway with Kyungsoo hot on his heels, giggling to death as he jumps on one foot, still having the upper hand since his long legs seem to be an advantage over Kyungsoo's stubby ones. He swears Kyungsoo is letting him win, like a parent does with their toddler when they want them to chase them, but it makes Jongin's heart flutter nonetheless.

The omega is able to hop up the stairs but just as he reaches the top and is about to turn into one of the guest rooms, Kyungsoo wraps his arms around him from behind. He lifts him off the ground with ease, pretending to give a grunt like he's actually straining to pick Jongin up.

Jongin laughs uncontrollably, Kyungsoo's quiet laugh right in his ear as his breath puffs out over Jongin’s neck. He puts him down a second later, grinning up at the omega when he turns around to face him.

"Looks like the big bad wolf caught his little red riding hood."

"What part of one-hundred and seventy-three centimeters makes you think you're big and bad?" Jongin gasps and chortles when Kyungsoo backs him into a wall and starts jabbing at his ribs to tickle him.

"Look just because you have eleven centimeters on me doesn't mean anything."

Jongin struggles to catch his breath, tears of mirth forming in his eyes from being tickled so much. "Maybe we should change your title from 'Sugar Daddy With Only One Blanket' to 'The Short, But Fun Sized Wolf."

"At least give the 'bad' part. I deserve at least that." Jongin snorts. "What? I'm bad to the bone."

"Sure, Jan."

"Did you just use a _meme_ on me? Are we using memes now? That’s it. You’re banned from my internet." Kyungsoo says, seeming to not know if he should look proud or face palm. "You know what? Just go get the blanket so I can try to be smooth from here on out."

Jongin swears his heart is about to beat out of his chest when the alpha mentions wanting to be smooth. It also doesn't help when Kyungsoo's arm currently caging him in drops to his sides. His hand lightly brushes down Jongin's arm, though, causing goosebumps to erupt across his skin. Jongin bites his lip. "Only the one blanket?..."

"Kim Jongin, I swear to God."

The omega snickers. "Okay, okay, Hyung. I'll stop."

"Good," Kyungsoo sighs in relief, nodding at the closet. "Pick a blanket in there. I'm going to go put in another bag of popcorn.

Jongin hums, limping into the extra bedroom as Kyungsoo goes back downstairs, doing as the alpha said and picking a blanket. It's soft and feels like a cloud against Jongin's skin so he grabs it and carefully makes his way back downstairs.

His toe really doesn't hurt that much anymore but the muscles still feel a little strained every once and awhile. When he first hurt it, Kyungsoo had been fussing over him the entire time. Jongin may or may not have pretended it hurt more than it actually did just because he kind of liked seeing Kyungsoo worry over him like that.

He has problems. He's very aware of this, but nothing can compare to just how much his wolf seemed to inwardly keen at the alpha's complete and undivided attention.

With the blanket cradled against his chest, Jongin shuffles back into the kitchen. He spots Kyungsoo fixing the pillows on the couch, fluffing them up, then staring at them for a few seconds before fluffing them up again. The omega's chest feels like it expands as he makes his way over to him, the other's excitement still having not left his scent in the slightest. It makes him smell sweet, addicting almost, and Jongin craves to just be able to bury his face in the alpha's neck. Or better yet, have Kyungsoo scent him instead.

But that's getting _way_ too ahead of himself. Why his instincts seem to make his emotions go haywire around Kyungsoo like this, he'll never know.

The rest of the night goes by smoothly. Jongin has trouble paying attention to the plot of the tv show because Kyungsoo's legs are flush against his under the blanket.

He's never had the alpha so close to him before so it took him a while to calm his racing heart. Their hands brush multiple times as they reach for the popcorn bowl at the same time too, but neither of them said anything. Both can barely contain their smiles even as their eyes stayed glued to the TV screen.

Jongin doesn't waste the opportunity to lie his head on Kyungsoo's shoulder as the hours passed. It's at least one in the morning so he's already tired enough as it is and Kyungsoo's shoulder just looks so inviting. The alpha doesn't even flinch, just releasing a breathy laugh before leaning his cheek against Jongin's soft hair.

They didn't last long after that, especially when Jongin apparently falls asleep half-way through the episode. He just remembers being so at ease and comfortable that his eyelids started to get heavy and before he knew it, Kyungsoo was gently calling his name to wake him. When he looks around after opening his eyes fully, he notices the TV was off and the clock read two twenty-three in the morning.

Even now as Jongin rubs his eyes tiredly and follows the alpha up the stairs, he feels like he could pass out right there and then. He blames it on the other's calming scent. Being so close to him seems to have relaxed Jongin so much he can barely think straight.

Kyungsoo stops in front of one of the guest bedrooms. "You can sleep in here. If you need anything, I'm the room right next door."

Jongin nods, smiling sleepily. "Goodnight, Hyung."

"Goodnight, Jongin." Kyungsoo turns on his heels. He walks into his own room and shut the door just as Jongin does the same.

Jongin flops face first onto the bed. He sighs, looking at the extra clothes sitting at the very edge and chuckling to himself. Kyungsoo really was hoping this would happen. He even laid out extra clothes just in case Jongin would say yes to staying the night.

Grabbing them, Jongin slowly changes out of his clothes and throws them on the floor. He'll pick them up in the morning. For now, all he can think about are those soft pillows in front of him calling to him.

With the subtle scent of Kyungsoo surrounding him, he goes to sleep the most content he thinks he's ever been in his entire life.

 

~

 

Jongin groans, opening his eyes groggily. He happens to glance at the alarm clock on the bedside table beside him. It reads three forty-eight AM.

He yawns, rolling over and nuzzling into the pillow he has wrapped in his arms. He's on his way back to sleep when all of a sudden, he hears something outside his room. He sits straight up in bed, expression alarmed as he stares at his closed door. He gulps when he sees a shadow walk by.

Sniffing the air, Jongin fails to recognize Kyungsoo’s scent. It's usually strong and overpowering anytime he even walks near the omega so something feels a bit off. He gets up curiously and nearly slips on his shirt he had just lazily thrown onto the floor an hour ago. Cursing under his breath, he slowly opens his door and peers into the hallway just in time to see a shadow disappear down the staircase.

He steps out, footsteps quiet even though he's limping slightly. The hairs on his arm stand up when he hears a rustling in the kitchen. The scent he's picking up on is definitely not Kyungsoo's and when he makes his way down the stairs, there are a couple more he fails to recognize.

Trying to be brave, Jongin takes a deep breath and peeks into the kitchen. He halts when he sees three figures moving around the center island, his stomach dropping. He tries to quietly back up towards the stairs but one of the floorboards creak.

Jongin’s eyes widen in panic when all rustling in the kitchen stops. His instincts kick in and he doesn’t waste any time darting up the stairs despite his injured toe screaming at him to slow down. He sprints down the hall and practically slams open Kyungsoo’s door.

Kyungsoo sits straight up, red eyes alert and narrowed as Jongin frantically crawls onto his bed. He immediately goes to cower behind the alpha.

"Jongin, what?-"

Jongin clings to Kyungsoo's arm. “T-The kitchen! Someone’s there!” His voice cracks and his breathing is all over the place that he's not sure if the other man could even understand him. At Kyungsoo's deep, threatening growl, though, Jongin knows he does.

The alpha's eyes flash red and the anger practically bursts into his scent, radiating off of him. He rips the covers from his body and gets up, only to look back at Jongin for a brief second. "Close the door behind me and lock it," Kyungsoo's voice is gruff and Jongin can only meekly nod in response.

Kyungsoo disappears out the door and Jongin clumsily gets up to go lock it. He stands there with bated breath. He trembles slightly, tearing up a little from the shock. He isn't sure how many seconds tick by, but Jongin tries to remember to breathe as he listens hard for any signs that he needs his help.

"Jongin?" Jongin's heart freezes when he hears Kyungsoo calling his name outside of the door. "You can come out now. It's safe."

He unlocks the door, opening it and immediately checking Kyungsoo for injuries. The alpha gives a strained smile when Jongin doesn't find any and goes to hug him tight instead. Kyungsoo leans into the touch, wrapping his arms around Jongin as well.

"I called the police," he says, voice a little muffled by Jongin's shirt. "They're on their way."

Jongin just hugs Kyungsoo even tighter, emotions getting the better of him and just wanting to seek comfort in the alpha's scent. He nuzzles his nose into Kyungsoo's hair and takes a shaky breath.

Kyungsoo rubs his hand up and down Jongin's back, voice soft. "Are you alright?"

The omega shakes his head. "They were outside my room and I thought it was you so I got up to make sure you were alright." Jongin can feel how tense the alpha is, how the anger bleeding into his scent is so strong it almost leaves a bitter taste in Jongin's mouth.

Kyungsoo hushes him softly when Jongin's breathing starts to go haywire again, pulling away just enough to cup his cheeks. His crimson eyes are full of concern as he presses their foreheads together. "Breathe, Jongin. We're both okay. You're safe with me."

Jongin tries to stop trembling, closing his eyes to try to focus on Kyungsoo's warm touch. After a while, he succeeds and is just left drained from his adrenaline rush. He groggily looks down at Kyungsoo, voice hoarse. "We should probably go downstairs for when the police show up."

Kyungsoo hesitates, staring at Jongin for a few seconds before nodding. He follows Jongin close behind as they head down the stairs, the alpha helping him when his injured toe seems to act up again. When they get to the foyer, Kyungsoo mumbles something about Jongin staying there while he runs down to his home office real quick. Jongin wants to say he'll come too but his toe is practically throbbing from running up the stairs the way he did. Not to mention Jongin's legs feel like jelly from this whole incident.

If he wasn't exhausted before, he sure is now.

While he waits for the alpha to return, he peeks into the kitchen. It wasn’t too much of a mess, just a few dishes lying out on the counter that weren't there before. Maybe the people were trying to steal them. He squints and notices some of Kyungsoo's electronics seem to be missing as well. His juicer and his food processor are nowhere to be found.

"Jongin?" Kyungsoo calls out, panic evident in his voice.

"I'm in here," Jongin says, seeing the alpha in the doorway of the kitchen a second later. He has some sort of CD in his hand and just as Jongin is about to ask what it's for, the doorbell rings.

Kyungsoo sighs, turning on his heels to go towards the front door. Jongin follows, not wanting to be left alone again if he can't help it. He gets there in time to see Kyungsoo open the door for the police officer, the man surprisingly in just regular clothes rather than a police uniform.

"Officer Choi."

"Mr. Do." The officer looks a little shocked to see Jongin there, eyeing him for a moment before regarding the alpha again. "Is everyone alright? I understand that there was a break in."

"No one was hurt," Kyungsoo says a little tersely. "Just a few missing things from around the house."

"I see. Your garage doors are spray painted as well. I guess it's safe to assume that that wasn't there prior to this incident."

"No." Kyungsoo grits his teeth. "But I don't care about that."

Jongin gets a little anxious when his eyes flit to Kyungsoo's tense shoulders, as if he's ready to pounce. It's intimidating, especially since his narrowed eyes are glowing a little. The officer seems a little nervous but confused as well.

"You don't care?"

"The damage they did- it doesn't matter."

"Forgives me- It's just. If you don't mind me asking, why did you call us if you don't care about the property stolen and damaged?"

Kyungsoo bristles with anger, baring his teeth shortly, and Jongin can't help but to reach out to press a gentle hand to his shoulder. "Because they broke into _my_ house and scared the fuck out of my guest. That’s why. I’m used to people stealing my things and hurting my parent’s home but I will not tolerate scaring off people that mean something to me.”

Jongin stares at the alpha, lips slightly parted. Did Kyungsoo really just admit to a complete stranger that Jongin means something to him?

Kyungsoo hands the officer the CD in his hand when all the other man can do is just blink. “These are the cameras all around my house. They’re night vision cameras so trust me when I say there are definitely some recognizable shots.”

The officer looks at the CD, swallowing thickly. “And when we detain them will you press charges?”

“I’d like to have a word with them, if possible. I think that’ll be enough to keep them away.”

"I'll make sure this gets looked at." The officer looks between the two of them, posture a bit hesitant. "Is there anything else I can do for you two? I can do a quick sweep of the house to make sure no one's still here if you'd like."

Kyungsoo's about to answer, but Jongin speaks first, his lingering fears getting the best of him. "Please do."

The alpha looks up at him worriedly but the officer just nods. "Of course. I'll be back in just a moment." He gestures to someone outside, another officer coming up and smiling a little at the pair. They both enter the house with Kyungsoo's permission, setting to work and clearing the rooms.

Kyungsoo turns to face Jongin fully, his hand resting on the omega's bicep. Jongin hangs his head tiredly, rubbing at his puffy eyes. It's silent between them as Kyungsoo just keeps gazing at him with apprehension.

"I'm so sorry you had to be here for this."

Jongin lifts his head, registering the guilt ridden expression crossing Kyungsoo's features. He wants to hug Kyungsoo again but he's not sure if he should. The alpha looks very antsy at the moment, unable to sit still. "No, I'm so glad I was. I mean... as scary as everything was I'm glad you didn't have to go through it completely alone."

"I'm used to it," Kyungsoo counters, tenderly brushing Jongin's bangs away from his eyes.

Jongin blinks. "What do you mean-"

"The house is clear," Officer Choi says, coming up from the library just as his partner comes from upstairs. "We checked everywhere and we'll have a quick look outside as well for you."

Kyungsoo bows to them. "Thank you."

Officer Choi nods. "You two call us if you see any more suspicious activity. We'll make sure to keep a patrol car close by in case there's another emergency."

"Thank you for everything," Jongin says.

"It's not a problem. Besides, Mr. Kim if your mother knew we didn't try to do the most we could, she'd probably have our heads." Officer Choi says, his partner smirking a little.

Ah, so they do recognize him. Well. Hopefully, he'll be able to tell his mother about this incident before anyone else possibly does.

Kyungsoo waves at the men as they bid their goodnights, closing the door and locking it. He sighs, rubbing his face as his eyes dart around the room. Jongin releases a yawn and the alpha tries to manage a small smile. It looks entirely too forced, though.

"Let's get you back in bed, red riding hood."

When they get back upstairs and Jongin crawls back in bed, Kyungsoo lingers in the doorway. He seems hesitant, awkwardly shifting back and forth as Jongin tries to get comfortable under the blankets.

Jongin knows the alpha can pick up on just how shaken the omega is right now. He's never been in a situation like this. Crime rarely happens in a small town like theirs. This is practically unheard of. It doesn't help that Jongin is still trembling either. Not to mention his expression is probably not the brightest right now, not with how he has the memory of finding those intruders in the kitchen on replay in his mind.

The omega picks at the blanket, feeling bile rise in his throat at the thought of being left alone in this room now. "Can you..." His voice is soft, barely audible. "Can you stay with me?"

Kyungsoo stiffens and Jongin panics for a moment. “I know it’s dumb but I kind of already had a fear of the dark anyway and that whole situation just makes me feel really scared and-”

Jongin stops when Kyungsoo sighs in relief, hunching over a little as if a weight has been taken off of his shoulders. The omega swallows nervously when he walks forward and carefully takes Jongin’s hand that's resting on top of the blanket.

“I was hoping you’d say that." His voice sounds so relieved and when Jongin takes in the alpha's scent, he can smell it as well. He looks up at him and guesses just like how his omega instincts are screaming to be comforted, Kyungsoo’s alpha instincts are probably going crazy from being in protection mode.

It’s common for alpha and betas to help their omega friends in anyway possible to make them feel safe and relaxed when they’re stressed. Omegas tend to have a higher chance at developing severe anxiety than other genders so in their society,therefore it is like an unsaid duty that everyone looks after omegas if they need it or want it. Omegas are by no means weak beings who need to be pampered and coddled, but friend groups that often form their own sort of packs always put them at the top of their priority list.

So when Kyungsoo lets Jongin into alpha’s own bed instead of one of the spares, allowing him to take most of the covers and pillows, Jongin tries not to think anything of it. Kyungsoo’s a _pureblood_ , so his instincts run a little deeper than your typical alpha. They’re more in touch with their feral side and often let their instincts rule their decisions, so Jongin just accepts the way Kyungsoo stays awake and alert as Jongin tries to get comfortable. It’s just Kyungsoo’s wolf overreacting because a foreigner entered his territory. It’s nothing special. It has nothing to do with the fact it’s Jongin he’s protecting and watching over. But then again, Kyungsoo _did_ admit he meant something to him to the officer earlier.

Kyungsoo mumbles worriedly, something like ‘ _you’re still shaking so much_ ’ but Jongin doesn’t really notice. He’s too busy taking, deep, calming breaths, feeling so much safer now that he’s completely surrounded by Kyungsoo’s pureblood alpha scent. It’s so prevalent here, especially in Kyungsoo’s sheets and pillow. The omega practically melts into the mattress and the sight seems to make Kyungsoo smile a little.

Jongin watches tiredly as Kyungsoo settles on his side of the bed, turning off the bedside lamp and pulling the light cover over them both. He doesn’t seem to relax like Jongin. Although he’s a lot less tense now that he has the omega here next to him, but still remains vigilant. Jongin looks up at him, heart picking up for a whole different reason now.

Kyungsoo looks so young and charming with his slight bedhead that if Jongin wasn’t so exhausted and shaken up, he would definitely be swooning.

The alpha stares down at him, his eyes searching Jongin’s as if he’s trying to figure out what he should do. Jongin glances down at Kyungsoo’s side for a moment. He holds his breath before quietly moving closer so he can curl into the alpha’s side.

He lets out a happy little sigh in relief when Kyungsoo wraps arm around him, and rests his warm palm against his waist. Jongin lays his head on his chest, Kyungsoo’s strong heartbeat resonating through him. He can still sense Kyungsoo’s concern for him ebbing its way into his scent, though. It’s almost like the smell of burnt cinnamon, fragrant but charcoaled.

“I’m okay, Hyung.” Jongin murmurs.

“No you’re not,” Kyungsoo counters, arm tightening around him. Jongin closes his eyes when he feels Kyungsoo brushing hair away from his forehead, his inner wolf keening at the tender touch. “You should sleep. You look so tired… God, I’m so sorry Jongin.”

Jongin shakes his head. His mind is way too busy so it’ll take him a while to fully fall asleep anyway.

He blinks slowly a few times, looking up at Kyungsoo a moment later and speaking just above a whisper. “Does this happen often?” The other’s red eyes lock with his own and he sports a guilty look. “It’s just… The police officer didn’t seem phased.”

“It does,” Kyungsoo says, now looking out the window like he’s trying to find a threat. “Less now than before when I last lived here in high school, but some try their luck anyway. Most of them just mess with the outside of the house and never actually come in.”

Jongin expression turns sympathetic, but he manages a little smile. “Of course it happens the night you have a hot date staying the night, right?” Kyungsoo doesn’t laugh, only leaning down enough to bury his nose in Jongin’s hair. The omega sighs a little, adjusting himself so he’s looking down at their feet under the covers. Kyungsoo’s heart is still going a million beats a minute and his fingers on Jongin’s waist twitch every once and awhile. He can’t keep still.

“Why do you think they do it?” Jongin asks after a while.

Had Kyungsoo not been speaking so close to Jongin’s ear, the omega probably wouldn’t have picked up on it. “People here are scared of me.”

Jongin sits up, supporting himself on his arm. “I’m not scared of you.”

Kyungsoo, for the first time since they curled up in bed, gives Jongin his complete attention. His eyes no longer randomly dart around the room cautiously, just focusing on the omega next to him with a soft expression. He gazes at him for a few moment before sighing.

“You’re not most people, Jongin.” Jongin can't help but to feel his heart soar at the words, especially coming from Kyungsoo.

“People are scared of what they don't understand,” the alpha continues. “It's why they treat me the way they do…. It's why they treat _you_ the way they do, too.”

Jongin looks up at him with wide, almond eyes, unconsciously clutching the blanket tighter because Kyungsoo is right. A few minutes tick by in silence and Jongin’s relieved that Kyungsoo’s heart rate seems to be slowing. In that time, Jongin decides to throw caution to the wind, a little delirious from just how late it is and his tiredness giving him the confidence to say how he feels.

“I like spending time with you,” he says. “It makes me feel... accepted. Like I'm not going to get ripped to shreds just because I have a different outlook on things.”

“You're educated. Of course your outlook would be different than most.” Kyungsoo’s voice is low, and deep, it showing just how tired he is at the moment too.

Jongin looks down, a bitter tone lacing his voice. “As educated as I can be, I guess…”

Kyungsoo focuses intensely on Jongin now, like somehow he's a threat to himself by being so hard on himself. “You're one of the smartest people I've ever met. Even during my time in college….” Kyungsoo must sense the disbelief coming from Jongin because all of a sudden he's cupping the omega’s cheeks. “Let me tell you this Jongin, just because you go to college and get a degree, doesn't make you smart. It doesn't automatically mean your capacity for learning is unique or special. Most people go to college because they _have_ to. They see it as a chore.”

Jongin sports a hurt look at that. All he's ever wished is to college.

“So when I say you're smart, I mean it. This beautiful brain of yours takes in everything so easily that even _I'm_ jealous of how quickly you can understand things no matter how advanced or complex.”

Jongin is stunned into silence for a few seconds, only brought out of his daze when Kyungsoo absentmindedly strokes his cheek. The omega lets a shy smile cross his lips, chest aching a little at just how much Kyungsoo’s words mean to him. “Did you just call my brain beautiful?”

“I believe I did, yes.”

Laughing quietly, Jongin buries his face in the alpha’s chest. “I’m going to blame it on you being delirious from being awake at four in the morning.”

“Do you want me to tell you it again when we wake up?” Kyungsoo chuckles. “Can’t have my hot date thinking he’s not special.”

“Oh go to sleep, you flirt.”

“Okay, okay,” Kyungsoo concedes, getting comfortable with Jongin still in his arms.

Once they’re able to clear their minds and just use each other’s presence to ground themselves, they sleep soundly. And when Jongin wakes up late the next morning, he notices the bed empty. However, he smiles at his own folded clothes accompanied by a happy face written on a sticky note at the top. He goes downstairs and finds Kyungsoo just finishing cooking. He beams at him, looking a little shy as he suggests they go eat on the deck and look at the ocean before Jongin has to leave.

Jongin smiles a little, heart expanding in his chest as he helps Kyungsoo bring out the dishes. He finds himself smiling like this all morning, even as he walks home.

 

~

 

Another month passes and the hot summer nights are becoming more and more scarce as fall starts to approach. More often than not, Jongin finds himself laying on the small couch in Kyungsoo’s office as he works, nose buried in a book. They watch TV together, mostly documentaries or the occasional binging session of some of Kyungsoo’s favorite shows. Jongin prefers the documentaries, of course. Although, most of the time it’s just Jongin asking Kyungsoo a million and one questions, the alpha taking them all in stride and answering the best he can.

It’s beautiful just how much Kyungsoo encourages Jongin to learn and spread his wings. He even ordered the omega his very own computer. Well, actually the alpha claimed he needed a new one, but somehow Jongin doubts that. Mainly due to the fact Kyungsoo already has two laptops and three desk monitors in his home office. However, a gift is a gift and Jongin makes sure to hug him tight and thank him for letting him use it as he wishes.

Jongin remembers the dazed look on Kyungsoo’s face afterwards, a light blush on his cheeks as he mumbles to himself. Jongin had just giggled, but ever since there has been a change.

While before, they were tip toeing around their mutual attraction towards each other, now there’s an obvious difference. There have been no words about it, only actions. Kyungsoo touches him in some way whenever Jongin shows up at his house, whether it be stroking his hair from his face as he greets him or even a warm hand on the small of his back as he walks with him to the library. Any touch or sign of affection from the alpha sends butterflies fluttering in Jongin’s stomach as he tries not to smile like an idiot each time.

Kyungsoo is just so tender towards him in every way. His voice is always kind, his gaze deep and inquisitive, his touch gentle as if Jongin is made of glass.

It scares Jongin to death how fast their friendship has progressed, how they both seem to fit each other so well. It almost feels like fate.

He’s never had a friend like this before. Not that he really wants to view Kyungsoo just as a friend, but still. He has no idea what he’s doing. He can’t see what Kyungsoo would possibly see in him, a country boy who’s never seen anything outside of his own village. He’s not sure why Kyungsoo even treats him as preciously as he does, or how he can like Jongin for who he is when Jongin _himself_ doesn’t even really know who he is.

He thought he knew at one point, but that was years ago.

Maybe that’s why he’s so scared.

Kyungsoo is starting to bring out a side of him he hasn’t seen since he was a senior in high school with high hopes and dreams. He’s encouraging him, bringing out the self he’s kept locked up to avoid getting hurt again, and it’s horrifying. He feels so vulnerable with Kyungsoo, like the walls he’s built over the years just suddenly vanish when the alpha all but glances at him.

Yet, Jongin is too addicted to this giddy feeling in his chest whenever he’s around him, so he takes the risk. He knows there may come a time where Kyungsoo asks for his heart, but he’s worried.

For now, he’s just happy they haven’t exactly outright talked about their growing feelings. He’s fine how things are.

He just hopes Kyungsoo is too.

 

~

 

Jongin is in the middle of a mid-afternoon cat nap when something heavy suddenly lands on his stomach. He jerks awake, yelping at the pain as the object slides off of him and collides harshly with the floor. He frantically looks down at the rock, eyebrows furrowing as he tries to understand what just happened.

In his sleep dazed mind, he barely hears the quiet " _Shit Jongin, you okay?"_ coming from outside his open window.

He blearily stumbles out of bed and walks over to it, holding his stomach as he peeks out and looks down at the yard. The sun is so bright today that he has to squint, but the moment he sees Kyungsoo's horrified expression, a smile automatically makes its way onto the omega's face.

What’s he doing at Jongin’s house?

Kyungsoo smiles apologetically, looking a bit sheepish.“Uh." He clears his throat. "Rapunzel, Rapunzel. Let down your long hair?”

Jongin snorts, leaning on the windowsill and grinning down at the alpha. “Sorry, I’m afraid I got a haircut.”

Kyungsoo makes a face, putting his hands on his hips. “I’m trying to be romantic, here.”

“Right, then why aren’t you serenading me instead of throwing rocks at my unconscious body?”

“The rock seemed like more fun.”

“Tell that to my bruising stomach.”

Kyungsoo chuckles, giving Jongin a shy look. “Think I can come up?”

Jongin's a little shocked to hear the alpha wants to visit again and would probably let him in a heartbeat, but there's one problem. His father is home now and if he even catches sight of Kyungsoo in the house, it'll be a disaster. However, when Jongin takes in the alpha's hopeful crimson eyes, he gives in. He could never say no to that man.

To say Jongin is very stressed watching Kyungsoo climbs the old trellis at the side of the house like an idiot would be an understatement.

His quiet and desperate pleas for the alpha to be careful only make him grin even wider. Jongin feels the urge to punch him when Kyungsoo just looks up at him and winks sleazily. He brings one of his arms away from the trellis long enough to flex for the omega. “I’m fine see?”

“Kyungsoo!” Kyungsoo snickers at Jongin’s annoyed expression and stops messing around.

Kyungsoo eventually makes it up, though very out of breath as he rests against Jongin’s windowsill. He clears his throat, grinning impossibly wide. “What light through yonder window breaks?”

Jongin has to cover his mouth from laughing too loudly. Kyungsoo did not just compare this moment to Romeo and Juliet.

“No, no, no. I refuse to be Juliet in this relationship.”

“Well we both know I’m the heroic Romeo.” Jongin shakes his head, a smile permanently etched onto his face now that Kyungsoo is here.

"Romeo also didn't catapult rocks into Juliet's room."

Kyungsoo shrugs. "Romeo by night, Rock Slinger by day."

Jongin rolls his eyes. “You’re hopeless.”

“Hopelessly in love with my damsel.” Kyungsoo says dramatically, pressing the back of his hand to his forehead and looking off into the distance.

“I’m going to push you back out of that window if you’re not careful.”

Kyungsoo puts his hands up in defense, laughing. “Okay, okay.”

They hug briefly, only pulling apart when Jongin grabs his wrist and brings him over to his bed. Jongin sits with his legs crossed on the mattress, Kyungsoo's legs dangling over the edge as he leans back on his arms.

"Not that I don't appreciate it, but why the sudden surprise visit?"

Kyungsoo looks at the rock he had thrown and stifles a laugh. "I figured that you're always sneaking away to my house, so why not return the favor?"

Jongin plays with his hands in his lap, glancing down at them timidly. "Well thank you." The alpha bends down to pick up the rock, putting it on Jongin's desk. "I'm keeping that now. I hope you know that."

"Awe, you're such a sap."

"No. I want to keep it so when I die of internal bleeding in my stomach, they have a murder weapon with fingerprints to trace it back to you."

"Okay, that's enough NCIS for you."

Jongin snickers. "I was thinking more of along the lines of Criminal Minds, but okay."

"Listen, we've been through this. Hotch has nothing on Gibbs."

"Sorry that I don't like weirdo characters who consider building boats in their basement during their free time to be fun."

"Maybe you're the weirdo then."

Jongin shrugs. "Honestly, though, Hotch played a better character in that other show.... what was it called? Friends?"

Kyungsoo gives him a bewildered look, trying to look offended. "That's not Hotch, you uncultured swine!" The omega starts giggling, trying to keep himself quiet but Kyungsoo's impossibly wide eyes and gaping mouth is just making him laugh even harder. "Do you need glasses? Oh my god Jongin. You're dead to me."

Jongin starts whapping at Kyungsoo's arm, barely able to breathe. Kyungsoo just keeps teasing him further until the omega is begging him to stop, his stomach starting to hurt again. Kyungsoo is so American sometimes, it’s just so cute in Jongin’s eyes.

"Stop," Jongin wheezes, smacking Kyungsoo's wandering hands away when they try to tickle him. "I can't breathe."

"Good," Kyungsoo says simply, trying to crawl on top of Jongin to hold him down. Jongin squirms underneath him, thrashing and laughing outright when Kyungsoo uses his bony fingers to jab at his ribs.

"God damn it Kyungsoo, _stop_."

"Make me." He says, smug. Jongin's wants to wipe that smirk right off his stupid face.

He summons all of his energy at once, using the element of surprise to make them roll over on Jongin's twin bed and switch their positions. Jongin's lets out a triumphant ' _ha_ ' and grabs Kyungsoo's arms to pin them above his head. The omega pants a little, a proud grin on his face as he looks down at the other man. It's then, that his smile dies on his lips.

Kyungsoo gazes up at him through hooded eyes, lips slightly parted. Jongin bites his lip and looks down at Kyungsoo's. They're plush and soft looking. Jongin wants nothing more than to lean down and see just how they feel against his own.

Instead, Jongin uses one of his hand to trace the long, jagged scar across his face. Kyungsoo stares at him, barely even blinking until Jongin's fingers track across the bridge of his nose and over his eyelid. When he opens them again, Jongin is caught a little breathless at the pretty sight of the dull blue and blood red mixing in Kyungsoo's iris.

His long lashes are soft against Jongin's skin and the omega relishes in the little sigh of content Kyungsoo gives when he goes on to trace the rest of the scars lining his face. When he finishes, he slowly pulls away, Kyungsoo's eyes darting down to Jongin's mouth.

He licks his lips, butterflies erupting in his stomach as he starts to lean down. Kyungsoo's hands slide out of his weak grip above his head and instead rest on Jongin's hips.

They're but a centimeter apart, them both letting their eyes slip closed, when there's a loud knock at the door and Jongin's mom calling for him.

They freeze in panic, quick as lightning as they move away from each other, just in case she comes in. Jongin rushes to get up, pressing himself to his door with a blush on his face. He almost kissed Kyungsoo. Oh god, if his mother walked in on that he would have never heard the end of it. She would probably tease him to death.

His mother tries to open the door and Jongin lets her, but only enough that Jongin can poke his head out. “What?”

She stares at him, suspicious. “Why’s your face all red?”

“I’m hot,” he says lamely and his mother doesn’t believe him for one second.

“From doing what?” She presses at the door, but Jongin’s foot keeps it from opening any farther. He prays to whatever Gods out there that she just gives up and goes back downstairs. At least all this commotion hasn’t gained the attention of his father.

“Uh-”

“Were you reading porn magazines or something? I know you have some.” Jongin hears a stifled snort from behind him and glances back for a moment. His mother takes advantage of him being distracted and opens the door fully. Her teasing grin is gone and all she can do is gape as the sight of Kyungsoo pressing himself into the wall on Jongin’s bed as if that would hide him.

She blinks and Kyungsoo suddenly stands up, bowing a little and saying a quiet hello.“Well definitely not a porn magazine,” she mumbles, glancing back and forth between the two.

Jongin waits for her to explode, Kyungsoo about to open his mouth- probably to apologize- but his mother regards Jongin. “Dinner’s ready. Better hurry up and bring Kyungsoo downstairs before your father gets out of the shower sees him in here.”

She looks to Kyungsoo for a moment, smiling a little. “Good to see you again, Kyungsoo.”

Without another word, she leaves and Jongin can barely breathe. He doesn’t even have time to sigh in relief because his mother’s right. He needs to get Kyungsoo downstairs as quickly as possible.

“Well at least she didn’t beat me for being in your room.”

“Kyungsoo, I’m twenty-six.”

“Look, even I knew at a young age my mom would have beat me for having anyone in my room without permission no matter how old I was.”

Jongin wants to laugh at Kyungsoo’s pointed look but he panics when he hears his father opening the bathroom door to go to his own room to change. Jongin doesn’t even think about it, grabbing Kyungsoo’s hand when his father is in his own room and dragging the alpha down the steps into the living room. Kyungsoo just follows obediently, eyes wide.

Jongin pushes Kyungsoo onto the couch, saying a small ‘stay’ before running to the kitchen to get him a glass of water. He only fills it half way, to look like Kyungsoo has been here long enough to drink half of it, and he ignores the sly look his mom shoots him. He rushes back and shoves it in Kyungsoo’s hand a second later, sitting down next to him and slumping in relief.

Kyungsoo blinks, looking at Jongin. “Uhm.”

“My father doesn’t like you,” Jongin says quickly, hating the look of hurt that crosses his alpha’s face. He’s quick to take Kyungsoo’s hand again, though, squeezing it reassuringly. Kyungsoo squeezes back and Jongin wishes he could kiss away that morose expression on the alpha’s face right now. “You don’t have to stay for dinner. I can say you popped by to give me something- I don’t know. But if you want to stay... then you can.” Jongin looks at him, conflicted. He doesn’t want to subject Kyungsoo to his father, but another part of him wishes his family could see how sweet Kyungsoo is.

“I…” Kyungsoo glances down to the glass of water in his hands. “Why doesn’t your father… like me?”

God, this is the last thing he wants to throw at Kyungsoo right now. Jongin sighs, playing with Kyungsoo’s fingers and stroking the top of his hand with his thumb. “He’s easily judgemental of others,” Jongin says softly. “And he’s… He doesn’t say the nicest things about you.”

“Ah,” Kyungsoo says, swallowing thickly. “D-Do you want me to stay?”

“I want my family to meet you… But Kyungsoo, I don’t want to put you in an uncomfortable situation. This can come later, when you’re ready.”

“No,” the alpha shakes his head, “I should stay. It would be rude of me not to.”

“Are you sure?” God Jongin should have just ran out the door with him instead and just endure the never ending questions later. He really doesn’t like how Kyungsoo is basically curling in on himself.

“Yeah. I’ll be okay.” He gives Jongin a quick, weak smile before he looks away again, eyes downcast. Jongin holds Kyungsoo’s hand between both of his palms now, facing him fully. He notices how Kyungsoo doesn’t even move, like he’s trying to look submissive for when his father comes down the stairs. It breaks his heart to see him so insecure all because he wants to make a good first impression.

Jongin reaches out to gently lift the alpha’s chin. He smiles tenderly when Kyungsoo’s red eyes lock with his. “Keep your chin up, Hyung. You’re perfect just the way you are.”

“My scars,” Kyungsoo mumbles, eyes flashing in fear for a second. Jongin shakes his head, speaking quietly when he hears his father walking around upstairs.

“Everyone has scars. Some of us are just able to hide them better than others.” Jongin runs his thumb along the scar on the top of Kyungsoo’s hand. His mother watches them from the kitchen with a concerned expression. “I’ll be right here, Hyung. I promise.”

Kyungsoo nods, taking a shaky breath when he hears Jongin’s father walking down the stairs.

“Honey, do we have-” Jongin’s father stops short, staring at Kyungsoo with a stoic expression. Kyungsoo and Jongin both stand when he comes into the room, the alpha giving a ninety degree bow.

“Hello, Mr. Kim. It’s nice to meet you.” Jongin’s proud of how confident Kyungsoo sounds when he speaks despite still looking as if he’s shaking in his boots. “I’m Do Kyungsoo.”

“I know who you are,” he says gruffly. “What are you doing here?”

“I-”

“He’s-” Kyungsoo and Jongin both speak at the same time, but Jongin’s mother interrupts them both.

“Jongin was out and ran into Kyungsoo so he did the kind thing and asked him to come over for dinner.”

“Why?” Jongin’s father asks, suspicious.

“Oh come on Minsoo. Does it really matter? Come sit down and stop being so grumpy.” Bless his mother. Jongin has no idea what he would do without her.

Jongin’s father grumbles after a few seconds, walking by Kyungsoo and not even acknowledging him. Jongin sighs in relief. That could have gone so much worse. He chances looking at Kyungsoo, subtly putting his hand to the small of his back. The alpha looks very stressed, but equally relieved that Jongin’s father didn’t throw him out or worse.

Together, they both make their way to the table, sitting in a suffocating silence as Jongin’s mom brings over all of the food.

 

~

 

Jongin has been in plenty of awkward situations, but never something as awkward or uncomfortable as this dinner. He can practically feel his father’s brooding aura next to him and it is, quite honestly, frustrating him more than anything.

Why can’t he give Kyungsoo a chance? He doesn’t even know him!

It also doesn’t help that Jongin’s father is already a very bad conversationalist to begin with. Put him in a situation he doesn’t like and it’s just all downhill from there. They talk briefly about Kyungsoo’s work, but he’s a lot less talkative than the last time he was here, and not really elaborating on much. Luckily, Jongin’s mother steps in to change the subject when it becomes painfully uncomfortable and asks instead how the fishing trip went, as she cleans up their plates from dinner. Kyungsoo quietly gets up to help and Jongin’s surprised when his mother accepts.

“It was good. We got lucky. A lot of our crab traps were full and we caught quite a few decent sized fish. I have to go back later tonight and fillet them to sell tomorrow.” Jongin’s mother gives his father an expectant look, rolling her eyes when her husband just stares blankly at her. She puts her hand on her hips, glancing to Kyungsoo and then back at her husband. Jongin’s father looks to Kyungsoo, stoic as ever and he looks him up and down.

“Have you ever been fishing Kyungsoo?”

Kyungsoo fidgets a little, posture tense. “I can’t that I have, sir. It seems really nice, though.”

Jongin tries not to be obvious as he takes in the slight fear tinging Kyungsoo’s scent, omega instincts screaming to just reach out and comfort him.

“You should join us all sometime. I’m sure it’d be…. Nice.” Jongin can tell his father is trying to be polite, but he looks too stern as he stares at Kyungsoo. Jongin hears his mother swear under her breath in the kitchen and he can tell she’s getting irritated.

“A-Ah,” Kyungsoo stutters out, swallowing harshly. “I’m afraid I’m going to have to decline. Thank you for the offer, though.”

Jongin finally looks at him for the first time since dinner started, not liking the way his voice sounds like he’s literally straining to speak. Jongin’s father doesn’t stop, though, a mocking tone to his voice. “What? Don’t like boats?”

Kyungsoo starts lightly scratching at his cheek now as he tries to find an answer, red eyes looking a bit panicked. Jongin’s eyes widen when he notices Kyungsoo’s scratching at his _scars_ , rather harshly too as the seconds tick by. It’s when Jongin’s father starts to stare at him in disgust and anxiety spikes in Kyungsoo’s scent, does Jongin finally explode.

He stands up, his chair squeaking behind him, “Of course he doesn’t fucking like boats!” Jongin hisses, not realizing he even cursed as he drags Kyungsoo to his feet as well.

“Come here, Kyungsoo. I have something to show you real quick.” It’s a lame excuse, but at this point he doesn’t even care. He needs to get Kyungsoo out of there.

Jongin doesn’t even regard his father, just guiding Kyungsoo back up to his room as fast as possible. The alpha doesn’t protest, staying completely silent behind Jongin. Even as the omega closes his door and turns to him, he doesn’t say a word. Jongin’s heart hurts as he watches Kyungsoo scratch desperately at his neck now, his face significantly more red and irritated from his nails having harshly dug into his skin. When Jongin notices some of the alpha’s blood beading along the scratches on his neck, he steps closer so they’re almost chest to chest.

Slowly, Jongin reaches up to pull Kyungsoo’s hands away from his skin. He can tell the other is hurting, the way his eyes a little out of focus as he tries to calm his haggard breathing. Jongin just looks at him softly, taking the alpha’s hands and resting them on his own waist.

Kyungsoo whimpers, gripping Jongin like a lifeline but the omega doesn’t mind. He leans down to press their foreheads together, mumbling quietly for Kyungsoo to breathe with him. The alpha does, eyes screwing shut as he starts to fist Jongin’s shirt.

Jongin lightly kisses the scar just above Kyungsoo’s eyebrow, Kyungsoo significantly calming down soon after that. His eyes are wet with tears as he buries his nose in Jongin’s neck and silently cries, breathing in his scent and trying to relax. It’s easy with their height difference, especially as Jongin closes his eyes and wraps his arms around Kyungsoo’s shaking frame. He nuzzles into the alpha’s short hair, whispering soothing words under his breath.

“Don’t pay my dad any mind,” Jongin whispers as he rubs up and down the alpha’s back.

Kyungsoo just gives a weak sound in his arms.

Slowly, but surely, Kyungsoo is able to breathe normally again. He practically slumps against Jongin, so he helps him move to the bed. He sits him down then gets down on one knee in front of him, softly stroking his cheek. Jongin’s eyes are filled with worry at the sight of Kyungsoo’s marred skin, the other’s bloodshot eyes just making his chest ache even more.

“Stay here,” he says quietly, stroking Kyungsoo’s cheek one last time before getting up. He quickly steps out of his room and into the bathroom, ignoring his parents arguing downstairs. Fumbling with the emergency kit under the sink, Jongin eventually finds what he’s looking for: some antiseptic wipes and first aid cream.

Jongin walks back to his room, smiling a little when Kyungsoo looks up at him. “I’m going to put this on some of your scratches okay?”

Kyungsoo nods mutely, eyes glued to the floor even as Jongin gets on one knee again. Jongin bites his lip, not sure exactly what to say at the moment.

He rips open the antiseptic wipe, tilting Kyungsoo’s head to the side. The alpha complies, visibly swallowing and letting Jongin do whatever he wants. Jongin applies the wipe to the slightly bloody scratch, gently dabbing it. It has to hurt, but Kyungsoo doesn’t even react. He just sits there like a lifeless shell and it’s starting to scare Jongin, especially with how the alpha’s crimson eyes look so dead.

Jongin doesn’t speak, though, just holding Kyungsoo’s hand once he finishes cleaning the small wound and goes on to apply the first aid cream to the rest of his face. Kyungsoo’s lips part, and when he speaks it’s barely audible.

“Do you know how they died, Jongin?”

Jongin’s hand freezes over one of the scratches, eyes turning sad. He cups Kyungsoo’s cheek instead, stroking the side that remains untouched by scars.

Jongin doesn't say anything, but he tries to be silently encouraging. He had always wondered, but knew it was not his place to ask about such a thing. He wanted Kyungsoo to be ready to open up to him about it. Because while Jongin knows the facts of what happened, he has absolutely no idea what Kyungsoo had to experience first hand. The alpha looks like he needs to get this off his chest now, so Jongin hesitates to tell him he doesn't have to talk about it if he doesn't want to.

Kyungsoo takes a deep, shaky breath and leans into Jongin's touch. "My parents always loved the ocean. They used to take trips out there all the time when they weren't busy with work... Sometimes I would go, sometimes I wouldn't." He swallows, sitting there with his lips slightly parted as he gathers himself.

"This time I wanted to go. I can't remember why, but I just did and-" He closes his eyes and Jongin drops his hand to hold Kyungsoo's tightly, heart aching when the other's voice gets a little wobbly. "My parents just wanted to nap in the sun for a bit, but we were all asleep too long..."

Jongin shushes him quietly when his face starts to scrunch up as if in pain, instincts just screaming at him to hold the alpha close and never let go. "Hyung," he says softly, but Kyungsoo shakes his head.

"We didn't even know the storm was coming until the thunder woke us up."

Jongin remembers that night vividly. It was such an odd storm since most of their bad weather happens during the summer and it was already mid-fall by then. He also recalls the lighthouse at the edge of their town ringing its bell so loudly, he could hear it from inside his home.

Jongin only found out later that what was when they found Kyungsoo and his parents stranded out at sea.

"My dad tried to get us home before the storm got worse, but the waves were too rough. We hit a reef and immediately capsized." The alpha's grip on Jongin's hands starts to hurt, but he ignores it. All he can focus on right now the other's tear glazed eyes and pained expression.

"The water was so cold, Jongin. _So cold._ " Jongin sits on his bed next to him, bringing him in for a hug and holding him as he buries his face in Jongin's chest. "I was too weak and the current swept me away. I heard them calling for me but I could barely keep my head above water to answer them. And the rain... I couldn't see anything."

Kyungsoo shakily raises his hands, looking down at them. "I would have died if I didn't find those shallows..." His eyes follow the scars running along the top of his hands and even into his palm. "And sometimes I wished I never did."

"Soo," Jongin calls softly, not liking the self-deprecating look on Kyungsoo's face. The alpha looks at him briefly before looking back down at his lap.

Jongin remembers his mother talking to his father about Kyungsoo's rescue, how they found him clinging onto some corals in the rocky reef near land. Jongin is well aware of how sharp they can be, so he has no doubts that is the reason behind Kyungsoo's marred skin. He just holds the other man closer as his body begins to shake.

He nuzzles Kyungsoo's hair with his nose, letting Kyungsoo take his time. Eventually, he sniffs and pulls away from Jongin. He wipes his eyes, staring at his feet with a broken expression. "I barely remembered being rescued, but I remember waking up in the hospital. Principal Hwa was there... She told me they were still looking for my parents, but I knew... I knew they were gone."

He laughs bitterly and Jongin hates the sound of it so much. "Now I can't even look at myself."

Kyungsoo, from what Jongin has noticed, always avoids mirrors. Even back when the omega first came over for dinner, he saw the alpha shy away from his own reflection while trying to set up everything for Jongin to take a shower. It was subtle and Jongin thought nothing of it at the moment, but over time, he was able to catch the brief seconds where Kyungsoo's eyes would remain downcast in the presence of any sort of reflective surface.

Here Jongin had thought it was because he perceived himself to be a monster, like the rest of the town made him out to be. Jongin can't imagine being reminded of that pain every time he looks at himself. It's like you're reliving the suffering every single day and Jongin can't believe he went through all of this alone. Sure, Principle Hwa was there, but still. It only makes Jongin hate himself even more for not realizing he could have been there for Kyungsoo when no one else was.

But he can be now, so that's what matters most.

He gazes at Kyungsoo's slumped figure, reaching out to brush his bangs away from his eyes. Kyungsoo's eyes flutter for a moment as he looks like he's about to fall asleep from Jongin's gentle touch. He looks to Jongin, though, expression ashamed.

"I should go... It's getting late."

Jongin gives him a stern look. "Oh no you don't. " Kyungsoo blinks and Jongin sighs. "Stay the night, Hyung... I don't want you sleeping alone tonight."

"But your parents-"

"I'm sure my mother would feel the same way..." Jongin gives him a pleading look, taking one of the other man's hands into his own. "Please stay?"

Kyungsoo's lips part, his mouth opening and closing a few times. Jongin can see the spark of shock in his eyes, like he's in awe that Jongin would care that much. It changes really quick though, as if he realized that of course Jongin would want to be there for him. His gaze is fond now, although the pain is still swirling in his crimson eyes.

"Okay," the alpha says softly.

Jongin smiles. "Lay down with me?"

Kyungsoo nods and tries to smile as they both get under Jongin's thick covers. Jongin watches the alpha get comfortable after turning off his bedside table lamp, not even caring about the fact he's practically pressing his whole body into the wall. It's a really tight fit on his tiny little mattress, but Jongin wouldn't have it any other way.

Kyungsoo gazes back at him after a few moments, swallowing anxiously. Jongin can still sense the mournful tinge to his scent, so he reaches out and brushes his knuckles against the top of Kyungsoo's hand. He's not sure what to say, still convinced actions will speak louder than words at this moment. He wants so badly to hold the alpha, just as he held Jongin the night of the break in. But he's not sure if that's what Kyungsoo even wants right now.

That's why Jongin's heart suddenly skips a beat when the alpha raises his hand enough and spreads his fingers. Jongin does the same, lacing them together and feeling heat rise to his cheeks. He wants to smile, but the soft whine that comes from the man in front of him has him worried sick.

Kyungsoo face contorts a little and his eyes become glassy with tears once again. Jongin can't tell what he's thinking, but he knows what he should do now.

The cool air from outside sweeps through Jongin's window and over them. They both shiver, so Jongin moves closer until he can feel Kyungsoo's soft breath on his lips. His eyes flit down for just a second, Kyungsoo mirroring his action.

Jongin licks his lips before leaning in. Kyungsoo's red eyes are wide, undeniably so, but Jongin hears his contented sigh when the omega nuzzles his face into the crook of his neck. Kyungsoo's fingers twitch against his, but Jongin can feel his body steadily relaxing. He thinks something wet falls into his hair and when Kyungsoo sniffles a little, Jongin pulls away.

Omegas are known for being the best when it comes to comforting, and it’s one of the main reasons they’re regarded so highly in society. They are typically the most levelheaded, and understanding of the genders. So it’s no surprise to Jongin when he gently caresses Kyungsoo's face, the alpha close his eyes. His nostrils flare a little, taking in Jongin's scent. The scratches on his face are still red and raw, but Jongin knows they’ll go away eventually.

Kyungsoo leans into his touch, eyes fluttering open to look at the omega. He just looks so vulnerable at the moment, but at least he seems open to Jongin's comfort. Maybe the alpha can sense how his instincts are practically screaming at him to take care of him.

"Can I...?" Jongin whispers. He doesn't know if Kyungsoo understands what he’s asking for, but he nods anyway.

Carefully, Jongin un-laces their hands and brings them around Kyungsoo's waist to bring him to his chest. Kyungsoo goes limp, letting Jongin does as he wants. With one hand on the alpha's lower back and the other wrapped around his shoulders, Jongin is finally able to hold him the way he wants. He fits in his arms perfectly and Jongin revels in the way Kyungsoo presses himself against him.

There's no tension despite the fact Kyungsoo is practically laying on Jongin, just relief from both of them as they lay together. Jongin can hear Kyungsoo giving soft sighs as he buries his face in his neck and rubs his cheek there. The omega tries not to grin like an idiot because _Kyungsoo is scenting him_.

No longer is there sadness plaguing Kyungsoo's cinnamon scent as he basks in Jongin’s presence.

"You smell like freshly cut roses," Kyungsoo mumbles, voice a little hoarse.

Jongin chuckles, rubbing up and down Kyungsoo's back. "Really?"

Kyungsoo nods, melting in Jongin's arms and tiredly speaking. "My little flower."

"Well, you smell like cinnamon." Kyungsoo raises his head a little and Jongin gives a mischievous little smile. "My little cinnamon bun."

"M' not little."

"You practically fit in my arms right now. You're very smol."

Kyungsoo weakly snorts. "Stop bringing internet slang into our conversations."

"The smollest."

"Jongin."

Jongin giggles under his breath, nuzzling Kyungsoo's short hair fondly. It's silent for few moments, to the point where Jongin thinks the alpha might already be asleep. However, the alpha whispers, barely audible despite it being so quiet in Jongin's little room.

"Thank you... for everything." Just as Jongin is about to speak, Kyungsoo continues. "I know you think I shouldn't be thanking you but... I just feel grateful to have someone like you here with me Jongin. You have no idea how much it means to me."

Jongin closes his eyes, feeling exhaustion start to creep up on him. "You know I'll always be there for you, Hyung."

Kyungsoo clutches Jongin's t-shirt. "Just-" His voice sounds shaky again and even though the other may be an independent alpha by nature, he just clings to Jongin like a lifeline. "Please don't leave me too."

It takes a few seconds for the other's words to register in Jongin's brain, but when they do, his chest twists painfully. The omega pulls away enough to look down at Kyungsoo. His eyes swirl with so many conflicting emotions, but Jongin mostly recognizes the fear. Fear that now that he has someone like Jongin, he can lose him at any time.

Jongin wishes so badly that he could just lean down and kiss him, but he doesn't. Instead, he just lifts his hand from Kyungsoo's shoulder to rest it on the back of Kyungsoo's head. He plays with the short, cropped hair there and hopes that it helps alleviate some of Kyungsoo's insecurities.

“I’m not going anywhere, Kyungsoo." He says quietly. "And I never will."

 

~

 

" _For in that solemn silence is heard the whisper of every sleeping thing. Look, look at me, come wake me up for still here I'll be_ ," Jongin reads softly, the old book nestled in his hands. He feels Kyungsoo shift under their shared blanket, looking up at him to see him staring out at the setting sun over the ocean.

"Who's that one by?" Kyungsoo asks, bringing his hot cup of tea to his lips right afterward.

"William Sharp. It's called _A Crystal Forest_."

"Very pretty." Jongin hums in an agreement and flips through the pages to search for another.

It’s a few weeks after the whole incident at Jongin's house with his father and all, and they've decided the best place to meet is at Kyungsoo's house. That is, of course, unless it's just Jongin and his mother home. However, with fall setting in, that means his sisters will be coming home for the holidays. So, in the end, it's best if Jongin just makes the trek up to Kyungsoo's home.

Right now, they're lounging on the patio furniture around the fire pit Kyungsoo has going. The steady warmth radiating from is so relaxing, despite the cold wind blowing in from the nearby ocean. It caresses Jongin's cheeks, turning them a rosy pink they longer they both stay outside.

Jongin opens to the page with his paper bookmark he had left there. He bites his lips, reading the familiar words he had jotted down as Kyungsoo had taken a nap earlier that afternoon. It's such a sweet little poem, but Jongin's not sure if he should give it to Kyungsoo. Would that be too forward? Too cliche?

The real question is; would he even like it? Jongin hasn't written poetry since high school, his situation with Jungwoo causing him to be a little skittish when he even tries to humor the idea of writing again. However, at the time, Jongin felt the moment was so perfect. With Kyungsoo's serene features so relaxed as he napped on Jongin's thigh, facing his stomach and breathing deeply. Jongin's hand had rested on his waist as he stared down at him before he was struck with inspiration.

Looking it over now, the words sound like something a child would write. It's almost embarrassing but a part of Jongin wants to read it regardless.

He subtly takes a deep breath, making sure to hide the bookmark in case Kyungsoo looks over at him. "Here's another one."

Kyungsoo closes his eyes and leans his head back, the corner of his lips curling into a small smile. "Hit me."

Here goes nothing.

" _Memories carved into skin and bone_ ," Jongin starts, trying to read slow and keep his anxious heart from beating out of his chest. " _Reflections mean naught to me, unless they are the reflection of the soul_."

Kyungsoo doesn't move, just listening intensely so Jongin continues.

" _So as a broken heart rests heavy in my palms, I see it matches my own._  
Borders surround it, it’s marred appearance leading outsiders to believe it is impenetrable  
But one tender touch or fond gaze melts all of that away.  
This heart, it says it loves me."

Jongin waits with bated breath as he gauges Kyungsoo's reaction. He barely registers just how hard he's gripping the book in his hands from how nervous he actually is. Kyungsoo's eyes open, and he seems a little thrown off as he stares into the distance. His eyes snap to Jongin's not even a second later, and he sits up. The alpha blinks a few times, expression a mixture of awe and confusion.

"What's that one called? That’s my favorite so far." He seems genuinely interested so Jongin takes the lined paper from the book and hands it to the alpha. Kyungsoo looks at it confusedly, seeming to recognize Jongin's own handwriting.

"I-I haven't picked out a name yet," Jongin says tentatively and closes the book.

Kyungsoo blinks, mouth opening and closing a few times before speaking. “You wrote that?”

The awe echoing in the alpha’s voice makes Jongin blush. A bashful grin spreads on his face and his gaze drops to rest on his lap. “I did.”

“When?” Kyungsoo smiles, and it’s so pretty with the way his eyes light up that he wishes he had a camera. The scar running through his lip somehow makes that grin all the more precious. Jongin just hopes he’ll be able to continue making Kyungsoo smile like that, and show him how stunning he looks. Maybe then he’ll finally see how beautiful he truly is

“While you were sleeping earlier.”

Kyungsoo seems a little speechless, but in the end he just laughs a little and holds the slip of paper to his chest. “I love it. Can I keep it?”

Jongin chuckles, scratching the back of this neck. “If you want. I was just going to throw it out so...”

The alpha gasps dramatically, eyes wide and offended. “Throw it away? No, no, no. In fact, I’m pretty sure I have ‘great job!’ star stickers in my office. I’m giving you six.”

Jongin snorts.”Kyungsoo please.”

“What you don’t like stars? I have smiley faces too, but I thought you deserved better.”

“You’re insane. I just confessed to you and you’re talking about giving me stickers.”

“Listen, this should be framed but until I order a frame, it’s going on the fridge. With as many stickers as I can fit on it.”

Jongin can’t stop giggling at the serious look on the other man’s face. He’s smiling way too hard but his heart feels so relieved. Kyungsoo really is perfect.

Once the omega’s giggling fit calms down, they sit in silence. Jongin watches Kyungsoo read the poem over and over, expression turning sheepish. He looks up at Jongin suddenly, opening his arms. Jongin bites his lip to keep from smiling.

“Come here,” Kyungsoo says quietly, making Jongin snicker when he starts wiggling his fingers. Jongin crawls over and the alpha opens the blanket for him to sit under. He lays against Kyungsoo, the alpha’s arm around his shoulders and holding him close. The omega laughs softly when Kyungsoo presses a gentle kiss to his head, burying his nose in his soft hair and sighing deeply.

Jongin rests his head on Kyungsoo’s chest and listens to his strong heartbeat. After a few moments, Kyungsoo starts carding his fingers through Jongin’s hair and makes his eyes flutter closed. There’s a quiet whisper that falls from Kyungsoo’s lips, one that makes Jongin’s heart feels so light and airy.

“You know. your poem’s right. This heart does love you. A lot.”

Jongin grins so hard it hurts. “And I love it too.” He wraps his arms around Kyungsoo’s torso under the blanket. “I love you, Hyung.”

The heat from the fire blows with the wind once and awhile, but they have each other to keep them warm once the sun completely sets. The stars are out in no time and the night sky is beautiful over the reflection of the open water in the distance. Although, they could care less about that at the moment.

It’s precious, unbelievably so, and it’s a moment that Jongin will never forget.

They don’t really say anything, both just basking in each other’s presence and trying to will down their racing hearts. The pure joy swirling in Kyungsoo’s sweet scent makes Jongin giddy. He can only imagine what Kyungsoo can sense coming from him as well. Anything’s better than the nervous wreck he’s been the last couple days, trying to figure out how to tell the alpha his feelings. Kyungsoo seemed a little worried but when he’d confronted Jongin about it; the omega would just shake his head and say it’s nothing, however. The alpha let it go, but Jongin could tell he was still concerned.

At least it was easy, but then again anything involving the other man just seems to come naturally to Jongin. It wasn’t like they both weren’t aware of their mutual attraction to each other, how they just seemed to gravitate towards each other in every sort of way. Jongin, however was too afraid to address it. It seems that Kyungsoo must have had the same reason for his hesitance on his part, but that’s all over with now.

Although, even now, as they cuddle together under the starlight and speak in hushed whispers, Jongin can’t help but to still be unsure about a few things.

Kyungsoo is a blessing. Jongin has thought that since they first started talking and the omega has made it his personal goal to make Kyungsoo to see that. But Jongin? He has nothing to offer Kyungsoo in any sort of way.

Kyungsoo is interesting. He’s been all over the world, and works with a huge company making good money. He’d be the light of the party if people would just give him the chance. Jongin, on the other hand, can’t even have a job because he has to stay with his mom. He does little favors that earn him a few bucks here and there, but he can barely count that unless he wants to admit he’s just a useless errand boy. He’s never left this village, and the only stories he has to tell are those of him and his sisters in their youth when their family was actually close.

Jongin has always seen relationships as something where both parties have something that keeps that spark going. Kyungsoo is funny, charming, and a hard worker for his company. Jongin? He has nothing at all, and it’s always made him wonder why he even seemed to catch Kyungsoo’s eye in the first place.

Jongin shifts a little in Kyungsoo’s hold, sitting up to look him in the eye. Kyungsoo gazes at him adoringly, admiring his facial features. “Can I ask you something?”

“Of course.”

“Why do you keep me around?”

Kyungsoo does a little double take, eyes flitting between Jongin’s own. “What on Earth brought this on?” Jongin swallows nervously, picking at the blanket. Kyungsoo takes his hands and tries to get Jongin to look him in the eye. “Jongin?”

“I’m just- I’m nothing special. I’m just… me. I’m a small town omega with nothing going for me. I mean, there has to be a reason no one else here gives me the time of day right? It’s… I know everyone unfairly mistreats you too- a lot worse than they do me- but that can’t be the only reason you see me as worth your time right?”

“You mean the reason I love you?” Kyungsoo questions, thumb stroking the top of his hand. He looks a little upset but more at the fact that Jongin would think this way than anything.

Jongin blushes, stuttering a little. “Y-Yeah. That too.”

The alpha sighs, smiling a little. “This would probably be a bad moment to quote a disney song, huh?” Jongin laughs helplessly, remembering how Kyungsoo sometimes refers to him as his little Moana ever since he saw a picture of Jongin as a child splashing in the ocean. It didn’t help he had a lei around his neck either.

“If you start singing ‘ _I Am Moana_ ’ I’ll push you off this couch right now.”

Kyungsoo grins stupidly. “‘ _I know a boy from an island, He stands apart from the crowd _’-”__

__“Kyungsoo.”_ _

__“‘ _He loves the sea and his people, He makes his pureblood boyfriend proud_ ’-”_ _

__“Hyung,” Jongin interrupts, trying not to pout because he knows that’s what Kyungsoo wants to see. “I’m being serious.”_ _

__Kyungsoo gives a soft chuckle, still looking at Jongin as if he’s the center of his universe. “So am I.”_ _

__“You’re trying to relieve my insecurity through song,” Jongin deadpans. “How romantic of you.”_ _

__The alpha just laughs again, reaching out to Jongin and pulling him practically on top of him. Jongin freezes; their lips are but a few centimeters apart. Kyungsoo looks down at his mouth before his eyes flit back up to Jongin’s. He gives a small, dazzling smile, expression so content just from having Jongin so close to him like this._ _

__“I knew you were meant to be mine when you showed up on my doorstep with those rice cakes. I could feel it. Here,” Kyungsoo presses his palm to Jongin’s chest, just above his heart. “It wasn’t because of anything trivial, it was because I saw you, the Kim Jongin I somehow overlooked all those years ago when I was too caught up in my own pity party.”_ _

__Kyungsoo’s cheeks are dusted a light pink and he chuckles embarrassingly. Jongin looks at him with tears stinging his eyes but a smile on on his face._ _

__“You really think that?”_ _

__Of course.” The alpha takes a deep breath. “I'm only going to say this once because it’s so embarrassing but… I could barely stand anything about myself before I met you and I ...”_ _

__The omega can’t look Kyungsoo in the eyes when his words trail off, chin tucked as he stares down at Kyungsoo’s sweater. His eyes are glassy, and a couple more tears fall when Kyungsoo tenderly lifts his chin. “Talk to me.”_ _

__Jongin’s face scrunches up at the tender petname, just burying his face in Kyungsoo’s neck. He trembles as he silently cries, feeling Kyungsoo’s warm breath puff out against his hair when he chuckles. “I’m sorry,” Jongin says. “I’m sorry I doubted myself or what I meant to you. I’m just-”_ _

__“Not used to being so open with someone?” Kyungsoo offers, warm palm resting on Jongin’s clothed waist. When Jongin’s breath hitches, Kyungsoo nuzzles into his hair. “It’s okay Jongin. Sometimes… Sometimes I doubt myself with you too. It’s natural. Just know that I love you because you’re you. I love your pretty smile that seems to light up anytime I’m near you. Or your cute little seal laugh when I say some stupid joke.”_ _

__Jongin groans, words muffled. “Don’t bring my stupid laugh into this.”_ _

__“I will if I want to.” Kyungsoo says defiantly. The omega sniffles, pulling away enough to look down at the alpha. _His_ alpha. The man underneath him tilts his head and smiles when Jongin wipes away some of his tears with the back of his hand. “Hello there, gorgeous.”_ _

__“Stop.”_ _

__“Look, you’re a pretty cryer. Although, I don’t like seeing you cry.” He taps Jongin’s nose, seeming to enjoy the way it automatically makes Jongin crack a smile. “No more tears for you.”_ _

__“You know what? I take back what I said before. I don’t love you anymore.”_ _

__“What? I’m just saying my boyfriend’s crying face is a very nice view.” Jongin blushes, covering Kyungsoo’s mouth with his hand._ _

__“You talk too much.” Kyungsoo says something in return, it muffled by Jongin’s hand. “What’s that? I’m sorry. I can’t hear you- Kyungsoo!!” Jongin jerks his hand back after feeling something warm and wet lick his palm. Kyungsoo lets out a dorky laugh, grinning at Jongin smugly. “You’re disgusting.”_ _

__“You liked it.”_ _

__He wipes his hand on his pants, halfheartedly glaring at the alpha. “Why are you like this?”_ _

__Kyungsoo giggles, wrapping his arm around Jongin’s lower back and pressing him to the alpha’s body. He leans in and nuzzles the side of Jongin’s face. “You love me,” he drawls, making Jongin sigh in defeat and smile._ _

__“I do… I really really do.”_ _

__There is spark in the silence between them and when Kyungsoo goes to press his lips against Jongin, that spark turns into something so much more. Jongin kisses him back, slow with his movements as his eyes flutter closed. It’s like he’s walking on air right now, his heart light and his mind spinning. Kyungsoo tilts his head and deepens the kiss, pressing his thumb to Jongin’s chin and lifting his head a little._ _

__When they pull apart, Jongin wastes no time leaning in again. He’s already addicted the the breathy sighs Kyungsoo gives and the way he gently reaches up to thread his fingers through Jongin’s hair._ _

__Jongin just giggles breathlessly when Kyungsoo pulls away again, this time to pepper kisses all over the omega’s face. He looks down at Kyungsoo fondly, loving the way the firelight reflects in his crimson eyes._ _

__Kyungsoo gazes up at Jongin in wonder, speaking softly over the crackling of the logs in the fire pit beside them. “I want to take you somewhere, far far away from here.” Jongin grows curious. “I have to go somewhere for work… You’ll love it there. I know you will.”_ _

__“Where will we be going?” Jongin asks, a whole other surge of excitement flowing through his veins._ _

__“Somewhere outside of Korea.” Kyungsoo leans down to nuzzle Jongin’s neck, pressing kisses there. “What do you say?”_ _

__Going on a spur of the moment trip with Kyungsoo? This is Jongin’s dream come true._ _

__But he can’t just _leave_ , right?_ _

__This is his chance though. His chance to leave and experience somewhere new, with someone he loves and cares for. Just that thought alone has Jongin nodding enthusiastically, the omega watching as a beaming grin makes its way onto Kyungsoo’s lips. He barely has time to think before the alpha is flipping their positions, hovering over top of him and kissing him breathless once again._ _

**Author's Note:**

> Due to the fact the last two months have been nothing but constant problems for me irl, this fic will go unfinished until reveals. Rather than putting the burden of lengthening my extension on the mods, I decided to just post what I have for now. However! After reveals, the fic will be completely done and I will post it so please anticipate it!! I promise you it will be ready for all of your enjoyment! :)
> 
> To S and E, thank you so much for everything. Honestly, without you two I would probably had way more mental break downs haha. To my dear recipient, from the bottom of my heart, I'm so sorry this isn't completely finished for you. I hope you enjoy what I have so far and will look forward to the rest I have planned and am in the process of still writing. 
> 
> To my readers, I hope this wasn't too hard of a read. This fic is 90% emotions so I hope you were able to enjoy it! Thanks for reading and see you guys at reveals!


End file.
